Hidden Within
by JadeBuohler
Summary: Eager to follow in the footsteps of her honorable father, a warrior and knight for the king of Asgard, Adeline Crow has obeyed the Allfather's order; accepting a new task that proves more difficult than Lady Crow believed. Her duty? Guard the prisoner locked away in the dungeons beneath the palace. A certain Loki Laufeyson. What lies hidden within the heart of his lonely soul?
1. Honorable

***Sorry sweeties, Spoilers!* ;)**

**This is my little spin on a Thor Fanfic! I am hoping to keep it going, but of course I have to keep flipping back and forth between my Sherlock one as well, _Redbeard_. Everything that happened in the first Thor movie, and the Avengers has happened and is set in time, meaning the only that I've changed is what happens in between Loki's imprisonment after his trial, and Loki's "death" (I use quotes because he's amazing and we know he's not dead). So everything with Frigga, his mother who dies, still happens, except differently. I'm not sure if I'm going to include the dark elves because, of course, I want to change things and make it my own! **

**I am a big fan of Loki's character and love him for who he is, and I was also inspired by ****LoquaciousQuibbler****, who wrote the fic "Banditry". READ IT. It is unbelievably amazing. ****Thanks, and again, I LOVE REVIEWS! Peace off.**

* * *

><p>Her nerves caused her to perspire heavily, her palms squeezed together in an act to ease her constant shivers, as her legs felt as though they had gone numb with fear. The King of Asgard was certainly someone one would want to impress, especially when one was in need of a stable occupation. Her family had lived desperately in a small cottage lacing the market street of Asgard, and money did not come easily. Her mother was a seamstress, sewing fine clothes for simple ladies of the town. Her younger brother helped her uncle in blacksmithing, something he wasn't at all fond of, but was forced into for the extra gold. Her father had been something of a hero, however. A warrior of Asgard, serving as a knight under order of the king. And so when she came of age, she strived to find her place, to follow in his footsteps. The door's heavy hinges screeching against the polished marble floor sprung her from her thoughts. She raised her head, removing her eyes from the ground beneath her feet and focusing on the guard standing present near the open door in his golden armor. She sent him a nod and quickly forced her numb legs to walk steadily towards the door now left ajar. The guard opened it widely for her, and she entered, swaying firmly down the long corridor of columns and golden decorations. She held her head high in an act to stay confident with herself, although her hands were clammy and her nerves were nagging at her very soul as she stared straight down the wide hall and at the King, sitting upright in his large throne. Her armor clattered awfully noisily, even though it was of the finest quality, given to her by the highest officials of Asgard's royalty, as congratulation for her acceptance by the king. Yes, she had in fact already received the occupation of a warrior of the royal family. But the king had called her forth immediately, as he wished to speak with her privately. Why? She did not know. She was sure it wasn't because she was female, a female who had easily performed her duty at a better quality than the men attempting to receive the occupation, as there was another female warrior already in the picture; Lady Sif. One she had aspired to be like since she was a young child. One who fought beside Thor, a prince of Asgard. <em>Her very dream. <em> Also, she was sure it couldn't be because she was in some kind of trouble, as she had only had the job for a day, and had done everything required of her.

So now she simply waited for the verdict.

She finally made it to the end of the corridor, stopping within a good enough distance of the Allfather, with his two guards standing beside his throne. She fell hurriedly into a steady bow, her long, blonde hair falling down beside her cheeks, clouding the nervous emotions hidden within her blue eyes.

"Adeline Crow." Odin's deep voice echoed her name through the mostly empty hall, redirecting her attention from where she knelt, back up to whom she was supposed to be speaking with. She swallowed, got to her feet with another clang of her heavy armor, and nodded her head firmly, "Your majesty." He gazed at her perceptively, watching her every move with careful judgment. She swayed in her stance slightly in her unease. _Come on, Adeline. Woman up. It's only the king of Asgard._

She shook her thoughts away and smiled a faint confident smile to the king.

"Do you know why I have summoned you forth?" The Allfather asked intelligently. It was at that moment, that the queen came sauntering out, her blue and gold dressing sprawling out behind her with elegance, as she smiled softly towards her husband. Adeline focused back to Odin, waiting patiently for her answer.

She shook her head, "No, my king." She managed, and gazed at both of the royal figures before her, the queen standing gracefully next to the Allfather's throne.

The king raised his chin knowingly, "I knew your father." He stated, and suddenly Adeline's attention was directed right to Odin's careful eyes. "He was a great man. And if you have the potential to be half the warrior he was, you shall be greatly honored." The king grinned in a friendly way, causing Adeline's eyes to light up instantly at his king words.

"Thank you, your majesty." This time she curtsied. Like a lady. She found herself embarrassed by the action. The queen simply smiled, making her fair appearance all the more beautiful.

"Which is why, I am entrusting you with a very delicate matter." Adeline's head shot up to face the Allfather, unprepared by the words that followed his kind praise. Frigga's, the queen's, expression altered into a gaze of dismay, shame, and pity. Suddenly, Adeline felt severely pressured, like the weight of the world was resting on her shoulders and she didn't know why. She pushed her blonde hair from her pale-skinned face, as if to see the king more clearly.

"Anything, your highness." She bowed once more, letting out an inaudible sigh.

The king seemed to take one himself before he began to speak. "I am sure you are aware that Prince Thor has just recently returned from Midgard with the prisoner, Loki." Odin stated firmly to her, his expression flat.

She thought for a moment. She knew Thor visited Midgard often, the planet known as Earth, and that he had a woman there whom he loved greatly. She also knew of Loki, although she had never clearly seen him. It had always been impossible for anyone to catch a glimpse of the young piece of royalty, as he always kept himself in the company of his own presence, staying reserved and hidden away. He, too, had been a prince of Asgard before his rebellious actions got him killed. Or well, that's what everyone thought. Somehow he survived, and instead turned to Midgard in an act to be their king. He killed plenty of innocent people in the process, and in the end was captured and put in restraints by his very own brother, surely much to his regret. Why the Allfather was bringing this up, she was unsure.

"Yes, my king." Adeline nodded, and stood tall before the powerful man.

"I do not trust the traitor. If it were up to I alone, I would have him silenced for his crimes. Hung in the courtyard, or beheaded." The king snapped viciously, causing the hair on Adeline's back to rise in a muted version of fear. She bit her lip as she listened to him. Yes, his actions were terribly cruel and stupidly conducted, but was he not still the Allfather's son? Oddly enough, she felt a twinge of pity for the prisoner now rotting in the jail cells below the palace.

"But because Frigga was so persistent, I had no choice but to allow him to keep his life." The queen lowered her head in somewhat of a surrender. Adeline winced and carried on listening to the king's proposal. "However, because I still do not trust him, it causes me to lie awake at night in a panic that he will escape and attempt to hurt someone." The king sighed, shaking his head in almost embarrassment that he was afraid of his son.

"Therefore, I wish to assign you as a guard in the dungeons below." The king's last statement jerked Adeline from her straight stance.

She gazed at the king with widened eyes. "If you truly do hail from the bloodline of your father, Anzelmus Crow, then you are perfectly qualified for this task." The Allfather commanded sharply. "I see no one better suited for the duty." He exhaled sternly, "Yes, it is a big responsibility, but I trust you are capable of it."

Adeline was speechless. Never in her right mind did she think the king would place his full faith in her. And how hard could it be to simply guard an impossible-to-escape Asgardian prison cell? She instantly regained her confident stance.

"Of course, my king. I accept your task with infinite gratitude." She smiled to him, and bowed slightly forward.

He raised his chin to speak again, his tone of voice high and mighty, "You will obtain a private residence on palace ground, as I will need you to watch the prisoner almost constantly. Especially in the night hours." Odin informed her and she nodded quickly taking in the waterfall of information.

"I suggest you now collect your things, and return here in an hour, prepared for your new task." The Allfather ordered, and Adeline quickly dropped to her knee, her blonde hair flying down with her.

"Yes, your majesty." He gazed at her as she sprang upwards again.

"Go, now." He shooed her with a gesture of his hand.

She bobbed her head up and down and spun hurriedly to sway down the corridor and out of the palace. She felt honored, blessed even, that the king had entrusted her to contain the so-called evil he had referred to his son as. She would make her father proud, and she would fulfill her responsibility with her finest effort. Again, how difficult could it be?


	2. Unfathomable

**(bangs head down on desk) Finally! You do not understand how much school work I had to get through today. I JUST WANTED TO WRITE. Anyhooo, here you go! Another chapter on it's way to glory! (not really) Eh, tell me what you think! I love reviews. :3 Tah tah, Loki-loos.**

* * *

><p>"The dungeons?" The blonde woman huffed in confusion, bags under her eyes and blistered fingers from sleepless nights of continuous sewing.<p>

"Yes, mother." Adeline replied with a grin as she hurried to pack her things in a small bag. Her mother only sighed and sat down at the kitchen table to watch her daughter shuffle through her things. After moments of noisy packing, her mother spoke again. "Will you visit?"

Adeline stopped what she was doing and turned to her mother, who sat quietly, her legs folded, crinkling her lovely hand-made dress. She approached her and held her cheeks in her hands. "Of course, mother." Adeline smiled and gave her a small loving kiss on the forehead before returning to her job at hand.

Her mother sighed yet again, "Henry will miss you terribly."

Adeline winced as she thought of her little brother. "I suppose so, mother. But he will be a man soon, and he can join me." Adeline beamed reassuringly to her mother, to which she responded with a sad nod. Adeline was soon throwing the last of her belongings into her cloth bag. She found herself falling into a pit of despair; worried her little brother and mother wouldn't be able to care for themselves. But she had to do this. Besides, the royal family would pay her in gold, and she would send it off to her family at the end of every week. She stood up straight and grinned in her own pride. Turning to the weak, blonde woman, she took a deep breath, "Goodbye, mother." She sighed and flew forward, pulling her into a tight embrace. Her mother only exhaled a saddened breath and hugged her back. And with that, Adeline was out the door, part of her terribly excited to take on the new responsibility of guarding the prisoner below Asgard.

* * *

><p>"Lady Crow?" The deep voice asked her upon entering the palace, as he stood tall in his golden armor.<p>

"Yes." She nodded with a friendly smile. A woman had already come to fetch her bags, reassuring her they would be placed in her new chamber.

"I am to lead you to your post." The guard stated firmly and Adeline bobbed her head up and down, preparing herself for the tour. "Please, follow me." He grinned a kind grin and began walking through the corridors of the palace. Adeline wore her shiny guard uniform, complete with a sword and shield, just as every knight of Asgard appeared. She gazed around at her surroundings, the palace glowing with wealth and riches as the gold on every large column shimmered in the sunlight. My, what it would be like to live hidden within the palace walls, everything at your dispense; the ability to do things whenever you wished to do them. To sleep in a bed ten times the size of your own. To be free. Without a care in the world. The guard before her led her down a flight of stairs, which twisted downwards. The walls changed from their sweet and bewildering patterns of color, to a cold, hard gray with every step she took. She found herself thinking of the basement below her own house in the market. It was her sanctuary, a place away from the world, no matter how bad it smelt of rats and rotten wood.

Once they reached the bottom of the flight of stairs, she was directed to enter a rather large metal door. "I bid you goodbye here, my lady." The guard stated sternly and bowed towards her.

She narrowed her eyes, "Oh." She swallowed the knot in her throat. "Alright, thank you."

The guard nodded and stood up straighter than he had been before. "I suggest you try your best not to speak to the prisoner." The man huffed in almost a wave of aggravation, not to her, but simply the subject he spoke of. Adeline raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing that exits his mouth is of importance. He is only constructed of tricks and lies." The knight of Asgard snapped, and sighed as he faced Adeline yet again. She felt the same feeling of pity yet again for this, Loki, whom the king had said only cruel words about. She brushed it away with a shake of her head and cleared her throat.

"It is my duty to guard this criminal, sir. I can assure you I do not intend to get distracted." She huffed firmly, and the man nodded his head abruptly.

"Well then. The king will send someone for you are finished carrying out your duty for the day." He grunted and with another bow, took off up the stairs. Adeline found herself nervous again. She hurriedly took a deep breath and pushed the heavy metal door open. That was when she saw the cells. They were large, extended across many feet of the walls they were sat in. They were not enclosed with iron bars; no, they were enclosed with glass surfaces. It was almost as if there were no barrier there at all. From the first she got a glimpse of, they were empty, bearing no prisoners. Until she swayed effortlessly up the corridor of cells was it that she saw the only one occupied.

He was sat, his back against the wall of the prison cage, a tattered, old book in his hands. His raven black hair was pulled backwards, so that his ears were revealed, and hit just about the top of his shoulders. His body was lean as it curved, following the flow of the wall, his legs crossed over one another. His expression seemed calm and relaxed, but somehow there were more emotions emanating off of him, in ways Adeline could not explain. She was distracted by his look of innocence, and absolute beauty. He was, in fact, _beautiful. _She failed to see how he was the talk of the town, mixed in with words of detestation. Wicked, hateful, inhuman; words Adeline didn't see when she gazed over at him. She longed for him to look up at her, as she stood right in the middle of the brightly lit dungeon. Suddenly, she was knocked from her act of admiration by a deep voice.

"Oi! You must be the new recruit!" A smiling guard, with a slight brown stubble and shaggy hair, exclaimed to her as she stared with widened eyes. She quickly nodded. She wasn't sure who this man was, or what he was doing down here. She presumed she'd be alone.

"Well, welcome to the family! Sorry you had to get stuck with that one!" He laughed and twitched his head in the direction of the occupied vault.

Adeline turned back to the prisoner. He had looked up from his book and was now staring at her with curious eyes. _His eyes_. From where she stood, she couldn't be sure if they were gray or light green. But she could tell that they were sad. Was she the only one that could see this? The loneliness, emptiness, or solitude burning within him? The guard knocked her shoulder with his knuckles, causing a loud clang to jolt Adeline awake. She glared at him suspiciously.

"Have fun!" He teased, and chuckled walking down the lonely corridor towards another door on the opposite side. What was that all about? Adeline rolled her eyes and sighed.

"He's always like that." The velvety voice echoed in the hall of prison cells. Adeline launched her head upward, her mouth slightly open in disbelief; surprised the man in the cell was willing to speak. An upward force threatened to tug up the corners of her lips, as she felt a hint of gratitude towards the prisoner for sharing his thoughts aloud. She soon took notice of a small chair in her peripheral vision, right beside the cell that enclosed her responsibility. She swayed over to it, keeping her eyes dead on the mysterious black-haired man.

"Loki, I suspect?" Adeline breathed softly as she sat in front of his cell, gazing at him, as he still sat in a curve against the white wall. His cell was filled with normal things. A chair, a small table or was it a desk? She narrowed her eyes and fixed her attention on him again.

"I don't believe I received your name." He grinned almost wickedly, to which Adeline simply ignored, remembering the guard's words.

_I suggest you try your best not to speak to the prisoner._ Great job, Adeline.

"You don't need it." Adeline countered with a stern smile, and almost trickery in her eyes. Loki suddenly chuckled softly, and his eyes closed in one smooth movement, his pale hands still grasping the book in his lap.

"Oh, I like you." He teased, his lips curved into a crooked smirk.

Adeline thought she'd find herself feeling uneasy, but for some reason she felt…honored. Why honored? Because he used to be prince of Asgard? No. He's a murderer, a villain. Why was she glad he accepted her?

His eyes remained closed, and she simply observed him now. His features were drawn so perfectly, pale with a lack of nature's touch, but still oddly magnificent. He was bewildering. How could a man look so innocent, yet be capable of so much evil? Adeline swallowed her thoughts, and looked away as the prisoner came alive again.

"Are you my new babysitter?" He asked, almost sincerely.

Adeline's expression twisted suspiciously, "Yes. Problem?" She asked, expecting an answer.

He smirked and raised his chin slightly. "Not at all. Did my father send you?" He questioned, this time honestly.

Adeline watched him and then slowly nodded.

The prisoner grinned and then scoffed, "Answer me this. Does he wish me dead?" Loki asked softly.

Adeline froze and swallowed the knot forming deep within her throat. She wasn't sure if she should answer. But the hurt in his tone of voice stuck out to her so much she couldn't refuse.

"I'm afraid so." Adeline cleared her throat as she watched him.

He shook his head, the wicked grin still tainting his lips. "Not to worry. The feeling is mutual." He replied, and he was instantly on his feet.

Adeline wasn't sure, but he seemed full of rage yet clouded by a look of despair. How was this the same Loki people spoke of as treacherous and evil? Maybe only she could see the light hidden within this man's tainted soul. His voice broke a rift in her thoughts.

"My lady, if you are to be my new babysitter, I do sincerely wish to know your name." Loki teased with an almost kind smile of honesty.

She hesitated and then eyed the young prisoner, gazing at him in his eyes. Only now, did she realize, that they were neither green nor gray. They were a fair blue. A blue so appealing she was hypnotized into answering his innocent question.

"Adeline Crow." She breathed and watched as his grin deepened in value.

He looked down at the floor beneath him and visibly swallowed. "Lady Crow. I am pleased to make your acquaintance."


	3. Unexplainable

**Here we go! Another! (throws mug onto the floor) :3 had to, sorry.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and begun following the story. I'd like to thank Kieira A BUNCH, because she helped me to establish the whole racial thing with Adeline, as I totally forgot her last name would not be Crow, if she was Aesir. So, THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU FANTASTICALLY SMART PERSON! ANNNNND of course thank you to LoquaciousQuibbler who has recently updated her fic Banditry, and it is still soooooo amazing! And for 'advertising' meh! :3 I FEEL LOVED. *but I doubt I am* lol :P OKIDOKI, moving on.**

**Btw, this switches between the point of views of both Loki and Adeline, just in case that is confusing C:**

**Now, (clears throat and wiggles fingers like a magician) may the magic begin! (not really)**

* * *

><p>Adeline found herself continuously staring at him after that. He hadn't said a word since their previous conversation and had instead gone back to lying firmly against the white wall of the cell, his old book resting in his pale hands.<p>

"Have I something on my face, Lady Crow?" His voice jerked her sideways, and she nearly fell from her chair, the armor she wore suddenly growing unbelievably heavy. She cleared her throat and shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry." She managed in a stutter, blushing inwardly at her stupidity.

Loki observed the embarrassed young guard with a sense of admiration. She was different. Not Aesir. Her long blonde hair, which reached far below the ridges of her shoulders, shined in the bright light of the underground dungeons. He couldn't help but appeal to the lightness in her deep blue eyes, and the slight point on her ears. He leaned forward, preparing to embarrass the young warrior a little more.

"Of what race do you hail from?" He asked with a soft smirk as he watched her cheeks glow a bright pink. She shifted uncomfortably in her small chair, sitting up straight, with a sense of dignity.

"Honestly, we shouldn't be speaking." She groaned, and shot a quick smile towards him.

He shrugged, "What they don't know, won't kill them." Loki's voice was gentle and alluring, and she had to shift yet again in her seated position.

Loki's grin brightened, "You are Elven. I can tell that much." She stayed quiet and so Loki went back to his reading.

"Muspelsheim." She replied, breaking the ongoing silence. Gods have mercy, what was she thinking? Shut up, Adeline. Shut up. Loki quickly turned to face her, his eyes bright with wonder, his brows rising upwards.

"Ah, a fire elf." He breathed and she felt herself shudder. Adeline cleared her throat and nodded.

"Interesting." He then added, and she directed her attention back his way again.

"How so?" She asked, inching her body to face him as well.

"Well, you haven't the appearance of a fire elf whatsoever." Loki smiled gently and pointed to her, as she cringed. "Fair hair, light eyes of the opposing color." He shrugged and she turned to look up at him, her expression illuminating a saddened glow. He tilted his head to the side and then raised his chin with a smirk as he saw her hesitation.

"Ah, you are a blend then." Loki registered with a deep voice.

Adeline whirled to face him with narrowed eyes, "How do you…" Her words faded slowly.

Loki nodded, "It is obvious to me. Which one was it? Your mother, father?" He asked with a comforting smile that Adeline was glad to see.

"My mother is Aesir." She exhaled. She'd never openly admitted that little fact to anyone. It had been quite the disappointment to her. Her little brother and uncle were over-qualified blacksmiths with their elemental gifts, and her father was an unbeatable warrior with his abilities. Well, mostly unbeatable. The only fight he couldn't win tossed him to his death in the end. Loki was gazing at her now with intense emotions she couldn't quite put a finger on.

"You don't have the ability." He stated softly, watching her with an unbreakable stare. She froze and her eyes immediately dimmed.

"No." She sighed and shook her head, breaking the connection between the two of them.

"You feel insignificant." Loki suddenly whispered, almost like he was simply talking to himself.

Adeline raised her eyebrows in despair as she gazed back at him now. "Yes." She nodded and scooted in closer to the glass of the cell.

"Nothing to be ashamed of." Loki smiled but it quickly faded into a thin line of self-detestation. She wasn't sure why he had said the words, as the exact expression on his face was, in fact, shame. She furrowed her brows together and raised her chin suspicion.

"It sounds like you talk from experience." She mumbled politely, struggling to stray away from any sort of insult.

He suddenly scoffed, and nodded, "Second heir to the throne." He boasted, waving his hands in the air to demonstrate a sarcastic drama. Adeline shifted and raised an eyebrow. Loki shook his head and sighed in frustration, "It was never to be."

Adeline leaned closer to the glass with a hint of pity in her tone of voice, "Why?"

Loki looked taken back, almost…surprised with her.

"You don't know?" The god of mischief questioned curiously.

Adeline shook her head with narrowed eyes, "I'm afraid not."

He was soon laughing under his breath, shaking his head at her. "You are indeed a puzzle, Lady Crow." He smirked and she found herself blushing yet again. Adeline Crow, you idiot. _This is not professional_, she told herself. But she couldn't fight it. The _attraction_, that is. She felt the need to help him. She felt the need to aide a criminal, a _murderer_, cut off from her by the cell he was kept in.

"Certainly, one I am eager to solve."

This caught her off guard, and her eyes widened on the prisoner.

He let out a chuckle and sighed loudly. But after that moment, he fell silent.

Adeline was instantly suspicious. She had been waiting for him to continue the words he spoke about the denial of the throne.

Adeline cleared her throat, attempting to rid herself of the forming knot, and then tilted herself forward, "Why do you feel insignificant?" She asked, her eyes soft as they gazed on the quiet, mysterious, dark-haired man. He flinched only slightly as she said the words, his position near the wall growing tense with hesitation. Adeline Crow had a feeling there were many things about this so-called criminal that she didn't know; that most people didn't know, in fact. He cocked his head sideways to her and smiled a rather apologetic smile.

"I, as well, am not full Aesir. Quite far from it actually."

Adeline's eyes widened as she observed him close his eyes and his smile fade. Not Aesir? But he was the son of the Allfather, was he not? Before she could say another word, Loki quickly countered his last statement.

"That is all you need to know." He turned away, got to his feet slowly, and strode away to the empty corner of his cell, simply staring down at the array of oblivious, hypnotizing white.

"Why?" She found herself asking, much to her regret. Loki spun to face her yet again, but his eyes seemed angry and she quickly sunk back down into her chair.

"Because you would not see me the same once you found out the truth." Loki breathed unsteadily, and sat onto his small, plain cot. Adeline felt slightly taken back. She had only known this man for a mere hour or two. What was he implying?

"And how do I see you now?" She asked, suspicious of the answer.

Loki held back the smirk threatening to appear upon his expression. Why was he so open? He barely knew her. But something about those blue eyes, her pale, fair skin. It drew him in. Made him feel…safe. But that's ridiculous. He is Loki, prince of Asgard; burdened with glorious purpose yet shoved away in an overly dull, white icebox. This woman was a mere guard, keeping him in this cage. Why was he even bothering to speak with her? He shook his thoughts away and turned his expression out of her line of sight.

He cleared his throat, "I'd expect as a _prisoner_ serving his time. Nothing more, maybe something _less._" He exhaled awkwardly.

Had she offended him? She tried to keep the idea out of her mind, but it just kept invading time and time again. Before she could get another word in with him, the doors to the underground prison swung open, and she was immediately on her feet.

A guard, in golden armor, was approaching her steadily. "Lady Crow." He grunted and she hit him with a slight bow.

"Sir." She answered firmly, and the guard sent her a stern nod.

"The king has asked that you report to your chambers until you are needed in the dungeons again."

Adeline raised an eyebrow and stood up straighter, "May I inquire as to why?" She questioned politely and the guard nodded once more.

"You may. The king wishes to speak with the prisoner." He confirmed and Adeline raised her chin in acceptance.

She sighed, and took one more look at the trickster in the cage. He gazed right back at her, expressionless, showing no emotion, and she feared she had in fact insulted him. But she was instantly relieved as she caught sight of that arrogant smirk, lining his pale lips as she turned to exit the prison.


	4. Breakable

**Hello there friends! This chapter is slightly longer much to my own private, inside bliss. I hope you like it! Lemme know what you think pretty pretty please! As a review please! Thank you for the continued support! Means so much to me! :3 while your at it, and if you like Sherlock, check out my Sherlock fic! :3 (okay bye, I'm done now, I promise.) On to the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Father." Loki sneered as the King swayed up to the window of his glass enclosure.<p>

"How kind of you to visit." Loki snickered and walked up to stand a mere few feet in front of his so-called father. The king didn't falter in his consistent steps as he now paced outside Loki's prison.

"I did not come here to play games, Loki." The Allfather snapped, and Loki's mocking smirk faded into a scowl.

"And you think I wish to? Father?" He spat the last word out like it was horrific flavor that had fallen upon his tongue. "It is not a joke to me that I am forced to sit in this ghastly prison, rotting in a corner, while you, mother, and Thor get to enjoy the riches of royalty!"

Loki was furious with the man in front of him. Odin, King of Asgard. _A stranger in Loki's eyes. A man that lied to him all his life; an imposter. _

The king didn't speak a word. Instead, he glared at his monster of a son with a disappointed expression. Loki silenced himself and trudged off to a far corner of the white room, to stare emotionlessly at the wall.

"Loki." The deep, baritone voice called out with sigh.

"You brought this upon yourself, because of your desperation to hold onto the throne." The king growled and shook his head in disgrace.

Loki whirled around, "I was trying to be like you! A king! I was trying to turn Midgard into a better world! With better people!" Loki snapped and scorned at the old man. "I was simply honoring you!" He exclaimed and slammed his fist harshly onto the clear glass wall. The barricade glowed gold, shaking with a silent tremor, and then fell, yet again, to its normal teasing clarity. Loki's eyes glazed over with an unexpected swell of sadness, and he quickly had to turn away, so that his visitor wouldn't see the emotions displayed over his expression.

"Honoring me?" The uproar sent Loki spinning back around, his black hair flailing, as he held his hands, which continued to shake violently.

"You did this for no one but yourself! You are too much of a coward to live without the precious throne! You need a crown to hide behind, because your true personality is too _sinister_ for_ anyone_ to _love_!"

The words were like a stake of betrayal through the heart. Loki stared at his father with wide eyes, which glistened in the bright light of the prison.

"You are a disgrace to this family!" Odin yelled furiously at his adopted son, his eyes raging in anger and devastation.

He then sighed and shook his head vigorously. "I did not come here to argue."

Loki stood still, struggling to swallow the knot in his throat. Was this truly the man whom had cared for him through the years of his past? Was he never truly loved as one of his own?

"I came to tell you that along with your imprisonment, you are to serve daily payments." His father paused, a faint look of dismay lining his features.

Loki knew what he meant; he didn't have to elaborate. Daily payments. _Beatings_ to pay for the crimes you committed.

"The young guard is to look after you now. You will not speak to her. She is merely there to assure me of the kingdom's safety, and that you stay locked inside." Odin finished with a nod of his head.

Loki smirked. Simply stating that he wasn't allowed to do something was certainly not the correct way to teach him a lesson. With that, Odin turned to leave, but Loki quickly spoke up, now speaking to his backside.

"My king," Loki mocked with a wide grin, which quickly faded into a monstrous scowl, "_You are a disgrace to me."_

* * *

><p>Adeline paced back and forth in her large chamber. The bed was gigantic, laced with fine velvet and silk, displaying beautiful colors on red and gold. She had a enormous wardrobe, which she had already packed full, and a desk, which was already littered with her own clutter, along with tables and chair scattered round. But she couldn't pay any attention to her surroundings. Why? Why Adeline, why? Why was she only thinking of the prince in the dungeons below her? Adeline virtually slapped herself across the face.<p>

_Enough. Enough of this! You are here to perform a duty. You are to be professional. You are to keep your mouth shut. You are to speak to the prisoner with affirmation, and not with pity, generosity or kindness. He is a criminal, a villain, a sinister being who murdered innocence. _

Adeline breathed a deep sigh_. There. That should to do it. _

But the second her chamber door was knocked upon, her brain was wiped of all she had just told herself. _Keep it together, Crow._

"Enter." She ordered and cleared her throat as the command came out as more of a squeak.

The same guard from before was now stepping into the room, his armor noisily clattering. He gazed across to her, "Lady Crow. You are to report back to your assigned station." He then ordered and she nodded quickly, whilst adjusting her armor, and jogged towards the door.

* * *

><p>Entering that underground prison for the second time felt different. It was almost comforting to be back to where she knew, and was supposed to be. But when she looked at the cell, her expression fell flat and motionless, wringed of all happiness. Loki was with his back to the clear glass window of the prison, his head in the palms of his hands, and his body arched over, as he sat on his cot. Adeline swallowed and approached the 'cage', taking a seat in her usual chair. He didn't budge, completely tuning out her loud footsteps, and simply stayed utterly still, his face hidden by his fingers. <em>Good<em>, she thought. _Maybe this way she could perform her duty responsibly_. That was until…

"Lady Crow." His head was up now, eyes closed, as he stared at the ceiling above him. Adeline flinched. She felt the urge to comfort him but quickly shook her head in disbelief at herself. When she didn't answer, Loki sighed, still watching the white slab above him.

"The Allfather said I shouldn't speak to you, which makes me wish to speak with you all the more." Loki smirked as he remained in his frozen position.

"However, my defiance will not grant me solitude if you do not speak back." With a chuckled he inched forwards again, so that he simply sat upwards, now gazing at the wall directly before him.

Adeline winced. _Don't do it, Crow. Don't do it._

"That's not very loyal." Adeline inwardly murdered herself. With a sigh, she cringed at the fact that she had opened her big, fat mouth.

"Ah, loyalty is overrated." Loki exhaled deeply with a small shift in his seat.

"Not when it comes to family." Adeline snapped. She hadn't meant for it to come out so harsh, but she did mean the words.

"Family." Loki repeated, and then growled deeply under his breath in an outburst of disgust. Adeline raised an eyebrow.

"You have a brother, a mother, a father." Adeline stated with a shrug, gazing suspiciously at the hunched man sitting completely still.

"They," He paused, "are not my family."

His voice was deep and clearly laced with a poisonous hatred that made Adeline shudder, her body covering itself in pestering goose bumps.

She cleared her throat and narrowed her eyes. "Why?" Adeline asked, but secretly wished she hadn't. Loki didn't respond. He simply stared off in an unknown direction, his body position disgracefully folded downwards.

Adeline immediately countered her own words, "I'm sorry, its none of my business." She stated quickly.

The moment stayed quiet and just when she thought she'd have to sit in silence, she heard Loki rise from his seat on the small cot. He turned around to her and she took a deep breath. His clear blue eyes were glistening in silent despair, with rims of red encircling them. He was paler than before, adding a stronger contrast to his raven black hair. His green and brown tunic was folded and creased from how he'd been sitting and he looked exhausted for some unknown reason. He had opened his mouth to speak but as soon as he took a step forward, the door opposite from Adeline opened forcefully. _Who else_? Adeline huffed to herself irritably; somewhat annoyed she hadn't gotten to hear what Loki wished to say. The obnoxious guard from earlier entered, with his brown hair and dark stubble, smiling her way with a great deal of pride and joy.

"Hello, rookie." He grunted and swayed up to her, greeting her with a wide grin.

She nodded and faintly beamed back to him, "Good day."

He bobbed his head up and down to her and stood up straighter, as if to boost his ego. "We will take the prisoner off your hands for a moment, my lady." He informed her politely and quickly snapped his fingers.

Two guards entered Loki's cell, trudging up to him hesitantly. Adeline turned to Loki with narrowed eyes. He stood there blankly, his expression flat and unconcerned with the men who now held him in place. Another man circled from behind them and placed locked handcuffs onto Loki's wrists, which hooked onto another cuff around his neck, and ankles. Adeline cringed as they added the last decoration of shame. A metal muzzle, tightly gripping on around Loki's now hidden mouth. Part of her shifted. _Why she was so enraged, was a mystery to her. Why she felt a great deal of pity, sadness, and guilt for not doing something to stop the futile guards from binding him, also greatly confused her._ She stayed quiet as they dragged him out of the cage he was to be kept in.

Adeline turned to the other guard, "What's going on?" She questioned sharply.

"Nothing to worry about, love." He grunted to her with another 'dashing' smile.

Adeline shook her head in confusion, and took a step forward, only to be quickly distracted by the so-called animal swaying from his cage. Loki was a mere few feet from her now, gazing with soft eyes, as his mouth was trapped harshly. She stared at him, grimacing internally, as the moment seemed to go by in slow motion. The only thing that pulled her back into reality was the clinging and clanging of metal chains against the hard, clear floor. She observed, her stance widened with intensity, as Loki was dragged down the corridor and into another room far beyond the lengths of the underground dungeons.


	5. Unforgettable

**Okay, who doesn't know what a Teifling is? (everyone raises their hands) (Jade swallows nervously) :3 Okay, a Teifling is basically a fantasy creature, usually with red skin, long tails that are shaped kind of like devil tails, and horns on their head, serving as basically eyebrows...ya. If you google it you'll see what I mean. :]  
>I, personally, am really happy with this chapter. :D Plus its a long one! Yay! Alrightie, I go now. <strong>  
><strong>Have fun, thank you for the continued support from Lady The Warrior, Kieira, LoquaciousQuibbler, and I'mUpAllNightToGetLoki, and everyone else who has followed or favorited, or both! :3 <strong>  
><strong>Also, I had to share this song with y'all guys. <strong>  
><strong>I immediately thought Loki:<strong>  
><strong>"King" by: Lauren Aquilina<strong>  
><strong>Lyrics= (lemme know what you think, go listen to it!) <span>[it is definitely Adeloki's theme song] :3<span>**

_**You're alone, you're on your own, so what?**_  
><em><strong>Have you gone blind?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Glass half empty, glass half full<strong>_  
><em><strong>Well either way you won't be going thirsty<strong>_  
><em><strong>Count your blessings not your flaws<strong>_

_**You've got it all**_  
><em><strong>You lost your mind in the sound<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's so much more<strong>_  
><em><strong>You can reclaim your crown<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're in control<strong>_  
><em><strong>Rid of the monsters inside your head<strong>_  
><em><strong>Put all your faults to bed<strong>_  
><em><strong>You can be king again<strong>_

_**You don't get what all this is about**_  
><em><strong>You're too wrapped up in your self doubt<strong>_  
><em><strong>You've got that young blood, set it free<strong>_

_**You've got it all**_  
><em><strong>You lost your mind in the sound<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's so much more<strong>_  
><em><strong>You can reclaim your crown<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're in control<strong>_  
><em><strong>Rid of the monsters inside your head<strong>_  
><em><strong>Put all your faults to bed<strong>_  
><em><strong>You can be king again<strong>_

_**There's method in my madness**_  
><em><strong>There's no logic in your sadness<strong>_  
><em><strong>You don't gain a single thing from misery<strong>_  
><em><strong>Take it from me<strong>_

_**You've got it all**_  
><em><strong>You lost your mind in the sound<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's so much more<strong>_  
><em><strong>You can reclaim your crown<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're in control<strong>_  
><em><strong>Rid of the monsters inside your head<strong>_  
><em><strong>Put all your faults to bed<strong>_  
><em><strong>You can be king<strong>_

**Okidoki...onto the story!**

* * *

><p>"Majesty." The loathly Teifling hissed towards the other, sitting atop his throne, as his long devilish tail swung from side to side in an eager motion.<p>

"Spit it out, rat." The king remarked as he glared down at one of his lowly guards.

"Sir, Loki has returned to Asgard."

At this, the Teifling King jerked forwards in his seat and stared wide-eyed at the peasant before him.

"Say that again." He commanded and the other nodded quickly, "Aye, sir. Loki has returned and has been placed in the royal dungeons." The Teifling king reached forward and gripped his guard around the neck, grasping onto the red skin, as his horns glowed with anger.

"Do you play a game with me?" He growled and squeezed tighter. The Teifling, hanging by his leader's hold, shook his head the best he could, "No, majesty."

The King raised his chin in instant joy and dropped the termite squirming in his palm. He then smirked deviously and adjusted himself in his throne.

"Well, well, well. Our plan shall be set in motion." He snarled, a wide grin piercing his expression, and his tail twitching in excitement.

The guard smiled wearily and nodded, followed by a small salute.

"If Loki is as they say, he will surely join my army." The king snickered and clenched his jaw, "We will conquer every realm, starting with Midgard." He let out a devilish laugh, "That should gain dear Loki's interest."

With one smooth order, he sent the guard sprinting out the door.  
>"Ready the warriors!"<p>

* * *

><p>Adeline was clueless as to where they had taken the prisoner. She thought up all the possibilities but none made any sense to her, and so yet again she was left to sit, waiting, bored out of her mind. Being an Asgardian warrior certainly had it's highlights, but at the moment, all she found exciting was counting each tile that decorated the intricate floor beneath her. 343…344…345…<p>

The doors suddenly flew open, revealing the now returning guards.

Adeline sighed in relief, as she realized she'd finally have someone to speak to, much to her regret, as she continuously told herself NOT to speak to him. However, when she saw the limp body dangling by the strength of his arms, her breath caught and she was immediately whipped back into reality. It didn't take her long for the image to click in place. Guards surrounding him, his body cloaked in chains, dragged off into another room of a mystery location.

Adeline cringed. _Daily payments._

She'd witnessed them before, in public, once when she used to live in Muspelsheim. It was a terrible experience that she never hoped to witness again.

_The elderly man was strapped tightly to a firm column, placed accurately in the center of a round circle that made of the market square of Muspelsheim. A small, young Adeline followed her father by the hand to each of the different stands, ignoring the color fruits, vegetables, and the aroma of fresh bread rolls. She was simply distracted by the man, leaning against the surface of the wooden cylinder. She tugged on her father's shirtsleeve, and he quickly bent down to smile at her. __"Pa, who is that?" She questioned in a sweet, innocent, childish voice. Her father's beaming expression immediately vanished and was instead left with an emotionless stare. "Someone who did something wrong." Her father put delicately, but she didn't understand. "Why is he there?" She asked with a point to the center of the market. Her father hastily grabbed hold of her hand and yanked it downwards, to squeeze it within his own fingers, just as the peacekeeper walked across towards the hunched over man. Adeline observed silently. And not a moment too soon, the whip was brought down onto the 'bad' man's back. She quickly dug her face into her father's warm tunic, hiding the image away from her disturbed vision. She winced as she heard his grunts of agony, but was instantly comforted by her father's hand as it twirled through the locks of her long blonde hair. He bent down to face her with a weak, saddened smile. "Adey," He began, "Don't forget what you saw here today, you hear me?" He informed her with a now stern look. "Mistakes cannot be driven away by the force of violence. The will to do good has to be first given." Adeline wiped a hand across her eyes, and gazed at her father with a nod. He smiled again and went on, "You promise me this, Adey. No matter how mad someone makes you, how sad, as long as you see the good in them, you will guide them towards the light." She grimaced and bobbed her head up and down, "I promise, pa."_

Staring at Loki, as they shoved him back into his prison cell and unhooked his wrists, ankles, and muzzle, she replayed her father's words. They had moved soon after that, to Asgard, and never again did she see another public beating. But the memory stayed with her. It never left. Because it was a reminder. A reminder of her father's wisdom, and the importance of honor.

She observed Loki, after the guards left with gracious smiles her way, as he sat in his cage, gazing at the white walls with a blank stare. She shifted into her chair, and the temptation to start a conversation rose again. She wanted to cheer him up. She knew it sounded stupid, after the beating he probably just went through, but she couldn't help it.

She cleared her throat and sighed, "You know, I was so bored sitting here alone, that I counted _345 tiles_ on this floor." She blushed at her own embarrassment. "And suddenly, that invitation of yours to _speak to one another_, sounded quite pleasant." She raised her head, in an attempt to get a better look at Loki's expression, but she was blinded by the wave of his black hair. He didn't respond at first, but after a few moments, he carefully shifted in his position.

"What are you afraid of, Lady Crow?" His voice was so soft, soothingly quiet, with a tone that displayed a melancholy hopelessness. She swallowed, the knot in her throat returning as she thought of the prisoner's words.

"Many things." She stated honestly and slouched slightly in her seat as her mood changed from eager to devastated. _Devastated for Loki, for herself, for their conversation of fear. _

"Like what?" He asked, now turning to face her, his blue eyes glowing amongst his pale skin. She bit her lip and sat up straighter.

"Well." She gulped, shifted uncomfortably and continued, unsure if she should be telling a criminal of her fears.

"_Abandonment. Loss. Grief_." She breathed softly, quite relieved by her willing admittance.

Loki narrowed his eyes, "But those are only emotional fears. You have no fear for physical objects, animals, people?" He questioned with a sincerely curious expression.

Adeline smiled, "Of course I do. But emotional fears are far more powerful and certainly more painful." She sighed as she gazed at him solemnly. He nodded and furrowed his eyebrows. Adeline stayed silent, before asking, "What about you?"

Loki jerked his head towards her with wide eyes. "Me?"

Adeline nodded, her expression gentle. "What do you fear?"

Loki shook his head, and chuckled softly, "Nothing."

Adeline rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her torso, which bulged over in armor. "Please," She breathed sarcastically, but it faded when she saw Loki's smirk vanish.

"Physical things do not scare me. Anything that lives can be killed." He snapped and cringed steadily. Adeline bit her lip, now aware of his solution to fear.

"But emotionally?" He asked aloud as if he was asking himself, but then turned to Adeline with a scowling expression.

"Loneliness." He shook his head as if in embarrassment. Adeline went forward to say something, but was quickly interrupted by another word from Loki, "Rejection." Adeline jerked upwards and stared at him with a reassuring gaze; a gaze that said, '_It's okay'._

Loki smiled and sighed, "I'll spare you the last one."

Adeline winced and shook her head, "Say it."

Loki stared at her with a startled expression. She saw him, then, cast his eyes downwards and turn way from her intrigued twist in features.

She swallowed and grunted, "You will tell me one day." A small grin formed on the convicts face. Adeline smiled, "Maybe _then_ you'll be brave enough."

Loki glared over at her teasingly, and lifted his head upward, "Maybe."

She chuckled and shrugged her shoulders effortlessly, causing her armor to rattle slightly. At that moment, a knock echoed through the corridor of cells. A knock that told her, her duty was accomplished for the day. She got to her feet and turned to the man behind the hidden glass.

"Till tomorrow." She stated with a small smirk and trudged towards the door that served as the prison's exit.

With a glance over her shoulder Loki was smirking widely her way and just as she went to open the door, his voice called out again. "To be forgotten."

She spun around to face him once more, taking in his handsome features, as she raised an eyebrow.

He sighed and nodded, "I have a fear of being forgotten."

Adeline smiled and looked down at the floor.

"You'd be a hard person to forget." She uttered gently, receiving a surprised gaze from Loki, and shut the door softly behind her.


	6. Changeable

**Waaaaaaay longer chappy, guyyys. I'm exhausted nawh. (voice from the darkness: "_its not even that long_") *winces*  
>Thanks to everyone who is keeping up with the chapters and of course the entire story! Leave a review! They are great motivation!<br>Anyhoo, enjoy this bundle of words that I put together for you.  
>I tried very hard. :3 ("<em>really? I didn't notice<em>.") Shut up. **

**Oh, gawd. It's late, I'm sorry. I'm going crazy. Good night. **

* * *

><p>"My king." The simple guard replied with haste, as he bowed gently down to the Allfather.<p>

"What is it?" Odin barked back, annoyed with having been disturbed from his moment of peace, sitting atop the throne, his eyes shut. The guard swallowed and stood straight before his ruler.

"Sir, we have noticed a considerably large amount of gathering forces, just outside Asgard's barriers."

The Allfather jolted forward in his throne, his expression narrowed curiously.

"Forces of what, exactly?" He asked and the guard nodded, "Tieflings, your majesty."

The king froze and gulped unsteadily. After a moment of intricate thinking and silence, he rose again towards his guard.

"Get me in contact with their leader." He ordered, and the recruit nodded to confirm his understanding of the command, and then quickly trotted off. The king sighed and shook his head. _Always something._

* * *

><p>Adeline grinned as morning greeted her. She prepared herself in her armor and "uniform", combing through her long, blonde hair, and washing off any grime she may have contracted yesterday. She stared at herself in the mirror; her reflection's smile quickly fading. The powerless fire elf. The idea had plagued her for a decade, constantly reminding her that she was different than everyone else. She recalled the moment she had been most suspicious, remembering it as the day she was truly informed of her upbringing.<p>

_"__Mother?" The short, blonde haired girl called out, tugging on a small, red coat as she prepared herself for a walk out into the streets of Asgard, hoping to learn the ways of her new home. Her mother turned to gaze down at her, her light hair glowing in the rim of sunlight outlining her features. _

_"Yes, my dear." Adeline shifted and swallowed softly, "Why don't I have a flame?" Her mother stared down at her, cocking her head in confusion. _

_"__I mean, father is always burning in an array of magic. Why don't I have that?" She added to her question as her mother knelt down so that she was her own height. _

_She let out a small, dainty laugh, "Do I have that?" _

_Adeline narrowed her eyes and shook her head, "No."_

_Her mother smiled angelically, "Then it is my fault, my dear." _

_Adeline tilted her head to the side, as she fell conflicted, "What do you mean?"_

_Her mother chuckled and went back towards the meal she was preparing in the kitchen, stepping only a few feet away from her curious daughter. _

_"You see, darling, I am different from your father." She grinned kindly, working now on cutting an exotic fruit. "Your father is of Muspelsheim, born and raised. I am of Asgard, an Aesir." She informed the beautiful, little girl staring straight up at her. "I'll spare you the soppy story of how we met." She winked and Adeline smiled a crooked smile, but it quickly faded. _

_"So, I'm different." She breathed to herself, slightly repelled by the idea._

_ Her mother instantly dropped what she was doing and took her little girl's hand. "You say that like it's a bad thing." Her mother smiled warm-heartedly, caressing her daughter's pale cheek. Adeline shrugged. _

_Her mother quickly nodded her head, "Yes, Adeline you are different. And that's why you're so special." She grinned and kissed her forehead. _

_"Because you are different, it will work as your strength." Her mother went on, "I think every person has his or her own identity. Difference is beautiful. If we were all the same, it would be boring." Her mother shrugged, tapped her daughter on the shoulder with a playful smile, and went back to her cooking. _

Adeline grinned at the blissful memory returning to her overly crowded mind.

_Because you are different, it will work as your strength._

She took a deep breath and left the bathroom of her chamber, steadying herself in her heavy armor, and sweeping out the door. _Now, it was time.  
><em>Another day of successfully fulfilling her duty awaited her, whether she spoke to the imprisoned prince or not. She didn't bother to warn herself any longer. She knew she would have no control over her mouth when the time came anyway, and most likely she'd be the first to strike up an interesting conversation. She swayed down the many decorative corridors towards the dungeon doors, preparing herself to enter. With a large exhalation, she nodded her head and pushed her way inside. She marched steadily down the hall of cells, heading for the last one in the line, ready to grab her chair, sit herself down, and wait for the day to go by. But as she gazed into the prison, she couldn't help the redness from forming on her cheeks. The door to the cell's bathing room was hanging open, as each prison chamber had to be fit for long time holding in the case of any convict (even though this one in particular most likely got lucky, being a prince and all), and Loki was elegantly striding out, the top of his tunic removed, so that he only wore his simply brown pants.

His body was lean and slender, pale of course, but still unbelievably fit, and breathtakingly attractive.

Adeline froze in her steps, slapping her self internally as she didn't remove her staring eyes. Loki suddenly caught sight of her and stopped walking as well, mid movement of his next step. She swallowed, he gulped, and the moment passed in pure silence, until Adeline finally managed to turn away with her eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"Can you-" She cut herself off, shaking her head vigorously while sitting firmly in her chair, her eyes still covered, and her cheeks embarrassingly rosy.

She listened, as Loki simply laughed, "Might as well get used to it, Lady Crow."

She turned back to him, as he stared her way with a smirk.

"Just-" She didn't finish again, scolding herself for getting so incredibly flustered, and hurriedly hid her face away once more, blocking her view.

He chuckled again and shook his head, "Well, I must bathe at some point, Miss Crow, and I don't intend to do it in my clothes." He winked when she looked his way again, and slowly vanished into the other room.

Adeline let out a sigh of relief, and instantly rolled her eyes. She felt somewhat ashamed of herself, at the fact that she had secretly wished to stare. She sat in her chair by the cell wall, a small blush still scolding her expression, and her legs crossed formally. She sat up straight and allowed herself to fall deep into thought, finding anything else to do, instead of waiting, extremely boring.

_"__He was a warrior in Muspelsheim at the time." Her mother smiled, gazing gracefully at the blue sky above as she recalled past memories. Adeline had finally gotten her to fess up about the moment she met her true love. _

_"__I had visited by request of an old friend who had been given word of my dresses." She smiled proudly; lifting up the dress she was currently sewing in an act of reminding her daughter of her natural profession. _

_"I was hired to create a fancy gown. Fit for a queen in the end! It was gigantic and oddly overly dramatic." Her mother rolled her eyes, causing her small fair-haired daughter to glisten with delight. "In the middle of my creation, I ran out of the correct materials. I was young, and still new to the work at the time. I wasn't the brightest." She teased herself and tapped her daughter on the nose. _

_"Soldiers, warriors, were in and out of the city at that time. Recruitment was in progress, so the town was bustling with new faces, none of which I recognized." __Her mother shrugged and carried on, "And then once I got my things at the market, I headed back, not before passing a group of the warriors." She shook her head, blushing; "Most of the men smiled politely to me, but one in particular simply gazed with intent bliss." _

_She let out a laugh and held up one of the objects she was working with. It was a thimble, a dark, ruby red thread wound around it. Adeline raised her eyebrows and beamed at her mother. "It was this color that led your father to me." She giggled and caressed her daughter's cheek. _

_"A simple act of clumsiness from one and a chivalrous act from the another." Adeline grinned warmly at her mother, and took hold of the suspiciously bright color. __Her mother nodded with a dreamy sigh, "You see, not entirely magical or unique. But still, important."_

A gentle tap on the shoulder jolted Adeline out of her deep thoughts. She turned to her right to see the thick, muscular man, with shoulder length blonde hair standing next to her, wearing a suspiciously friendly expression. She shot up and quickly bowed, leaning on one knee.

"Prince Thor, I mean, your majesty." She managed and shut her eyes in an act to scold herself for being so oblivious. She felt a hand on her shoulder once more.

"Please, there is no need." His deep baritone voice summoned her to her feet and she quickly did as told. She gazed at him with a polite smile and nod of her head.

"I just came to see my brother." His face suddenly twisted into that of fear and worry when he turned to the empty cell, and then he looked to her with certain anger. Adeline swallowed and quickly went to reassure him.

"Of course. He is-" She paused and shook her head, with a slight blush. "_Bathing_." She annunciated the word clearly and inwardly rolled her blue eyes.

Thor nodded and let out a breath of relief. "I see."

Adeline shifted uncomfortably and bobbed her head up and down.

"I take it you are Lady Crow?" He big blue eyes asked her kindly and she smiled softly, "Yes."

He grinned, causing his appearance to brighten all the more. "My father speaks often of you."

Adeline perked upwards at this with a sudden jolt of pride, "Really? I am honored." She breathed gently and with full surprise.

He nodded and smirked, "As am I."

Adeline tilted her head to the side and swallowed, "I am sorry, my prince. I am afraid I do not-"

He quickly spoke before she could finish her sentence. "I knew your father, Lady Crow."

She raised her chin in realization and smiled faintly.

"Not as well as I would have liked, but I did have the honor of meeting him." Thor informed her with a small grin. "He trained me once. I was young, but I listened to his words with gratitude and admiration."

Adeline smiled and took a bow, "Thank you, your majesty."

Thor held up a hand and shook his head, shooing her thanks away. "Your father," He paused, "He inspired me."

Adeline grinned and looked down, thinking back to the brave man she missed so greatly.

"He had that effect on people." She blinked away the growing tenderness around her blue eyes, holding back long imprisoned tears. Thor was silent and they both just gazed out at the empty dungeon cell.

"Loki used to inspire me." Thor's deep voice startled Adeline slightly as she focused her attention back to the god standing next to her. Her eyes fluttered widely open in surprise as she gazed quietly at him.

"Surprising, I know." Thor chuckled and shook his head.

Adeline smiled, "No."

Thor turned to her with a small grin, "He was always so clandestine. His mind was a mystery to me. It held the thoughts, ideas, and secrets he would never share among the people whom surrounded him."

Adeline smirked and scoffed quickly, relating to the topic.

"He was bombarded by slander and annoying foes, but it never stopped him. He always fought on…" Thor trailed off, staring blankly at the long corridor before him.

Adeline winced and cleared her throat, "But?" She asked and he turned to her, as if jolted awake by her question.

He then sighed and nodded, "But he changed."

Adeline swallowed and straightened her stance, "Why? I always heard stories of the two princes of Asgard, with their unbreakable bond of brotherhood." Adeline attempted to comfort the young prince beside her.

"Ah, that is a question, worthy of an honest answer." Thor stated with a sad shrug. Adeline gulped and listened intently. "However, I didn't, and still do not, understand why he betrayed my father and I, nor why he attacked Midgard head on." Thor swallowed and exhaled deeply, "But whatever changed him, put him in here." Thor gestured to the corridor of cells with a twitch of his head. Adeline nodded and bit her lip, feeling an emotion of pity for the prisoner, as she always had.

"I believe part of it had to do with my father's lack to share the truth." Thor spoke somewhat hurriedly, afraid of the fact that he was angry with the king. Adeline jerked her head back to him and tilted it to the side in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Thor cleared his throat. "Loki is not of this family. Not technically."

Adeline nodded, "Yes, he did tell me of that."

Thor whirled to face her, "He what?"

Adeline grimaced, "Well, he informed me he is not Aesir."

Thor raised his eyebrows, somewhat peacefully. "To a stranger, whom he barely knew?" Adeline was slightly taken back, even though it was the truth.

She bit her lip and nodded with a sharp, "Yes."

Thor swallowed and narrowed his eyes, swaying in his position, causing his gray armor to jingle, and his long red coat to swing.

"Excuse me. That is just, simply, not like him." Thor informed her and shrugged unsteadily. She cocked her head and smiled a small smile of pride.

"What is he then?" She questioned, immedaitly wincing at her bluntness. _This was not some commoner on the street, Crow! This was prince Thor, next heir to the throne, you idiot. _

Thor turned to her with a small smirk and raised brows.

She blinked rapidly and shook her head, "I apologize, your highness." She breathed out with a sigh, "I simply wish to understand him."

Thor smiled, much to her disbelief. "That is kind of you."

She bowed slightly and beamed back, "Well, if I am to be a babysitter, I would at least like to know whom it is I am babysitting." She teased and a flash of pure bliss fell over the blonde prince's expression for a moment. She couldn't help but feel at sadness for Thor; he not only had to experience his brother's betrayal first hand, but also suffer the guilt of believing he was the reason for it.

"Then you should know, my father found him on Yodenheim." Thor clearly stated to her.

She froze. "Yodenheim?"

Thor nodded, "Indeed."

Adeline swallowed, unsure of where this was going.

"My father lacked to tell him that-" Thor's explanation was cut off by a sharp, mocking voice from the dungeon cell beside them.

"That I am the _monster_ parents tell their children about at night?" Loki's voice pierced her ears and she was soon gazing at the still being in his black, green and brown tunic, his hair at it's darkest, as he stood, contrasting in the corner of the white room. She winced in pity as he stood there, looking angered, saddened and conflicted all at the same time.

"Hello brother." He breathed and a smirk carefully lined his dark features.


	7. Inarguable

**(I must apologize for spelling Jotunheim wrong in my previous chapter. I feel terribly stupid.)**  
><strong>ANYWAY! Moving on! Woot woot, Chappy 7!<strong>

**Alright, I feel the need to thank some people here. *takes a deep breath.***

**88dragon06, 199nine, BrySt1, Cheerioss25, EclipseOfTheHeartAndSoul, I'mUpAllNightToGetLoki, Kate Haswari, KatiBarker, Kieira, Lady The Warrior, LoquaciousQuibbler, Luftherz, Princess PrettyPants, SevaraJasminePotter, SparklesJustReads, Xtyne, animexchick, arialong96, dukechick79, sapphire-fires, shadowkitten11, and xxabiiixx! **  
><strong>WOW. Can't believe all the names! It means so incredibly much to me guys! Never thought I'd have that kind of audience!<strong>  
><strong>Had to say something! :3 Please leave reviews and continue to read! (and thanks to everyone that has!) I will try to make it up to you will great chapters! :D<strong>  
><strong>Heh heh, I love how everyone is expressing their hatred for Odin. :3 <strong>  
><strong>[I share in the feelings, although his character is quite an awesome one, by this I mean the actor, lol.]<strong>

**Anyhoo, lets get on with it, shall we? *sits up straight, smirks vigorously***

* * *

><p>"Loki." Thor breathed softly, inching his way up to the cell wall.<p>

Adeline stood back and watched the scene pan out before her.

"Come to visit me, Thor?" Loki smirked, but it quickly faded into that of a scowl. "Why? To mock?"

Thor sighed and shook his head, further closing the distance between him and the glass cell. "No, Loki." He swallowed.

Adeline suddenly grew uncomfortable, as though she should leave the two relatives in privacy, but she stayed put, merely interested in what would be shared between the two.

"You are my brother." Thor began, receiving a small scoff from Loki.

"I wished to make sure you were okay." He finished and suddenly the god in the prison cell, was glaring, his face twisted into an expression of rage.

"Okay?" He exclaimed at the blonde-haired man gazing up at him.

Adeline shuddered at the desperation in his voice.

"Okay!" He repeated and slammed his fist into one of the white walls, "I am forced to stare at dullness, consume nourishment you would never dream of, and receive beatings from men who find it amusing!"

The corridor fell silent. It was like all had stopped moving; like the people of Asgard had stopped walking, stopped shopping in the markets, stopped cooking in their homes. Adeline felt her skin burn as she gulped and closed her eyes, part of her angry and the other simply expressing pity. Thor took a step closer to his brother and shook his head slowly, unable to look into his eyes for a moment.

"Loki." He sighed, and that was all he could say.

More silence flew by, until the prisoner shifted in his hunched position against the wall, and swayed over to his cot, where he sat with his head hanging in his hands, his black hair falling down beside him. Thor cleared his throat and stood up straight, regaining his nobility to speak.

"You brought this upon yourself." Thor mumbled, much to Adeline's disbelief, and now she glared at him from the side of the cell, utterly confused as to how he shared his "brotherly love". Loki raised his head, to gaze at the other man, his expression twisted into an emotionless state.

"How dare you?" He hissed, and his eyes were soon glowing in ferocity.

"I yearned to improve Midgard, to upgrade the puny world! To be better than father!" Loki exclaimed, still seated on his small cot.

Adeline shook, lacking to expect the outburst.

Thor grunted, "Was that what it was about?"

Loki narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Impressing father? Rubbing it in his face that you are better than he is?" Thor breathed in disgust.

Loki jumped to his feet, "I _am_ better than he is! He is a _coward and a liar_! Is that what people _want_ in their _king_?" Loki yelled at his brother, his eyes still in unexplainable rage.

Thor glared his way and shook his head, "If that is so, then the two of you have a lot in common."

Loki froze and swallowed, his expression suddenly falling flat with despair. He dropped effortlessly to his cot once more, and gazed down at the floor, emotion sinking from his features.

Thor sighed and leaned forward, "Loki, why do you act this way?"

Loki looked upwards and suddenly his face was altered in sadness, and an expression that said, _'I've given up'_. Adeline cringed and shifted in her stance.

"You were never so sinister; never so angry."

Loki swallowed and turned away, "I have my reasons."

Thor sighed and hunched his shoulders, "Then please, brother, share with me those reasons!" He pleaded and Loki simply kept his face hidden. Adeline could hear the desperation in his tone of voice, and she cleared her throat quietly in an act to hold back her own speculations.

"I want you out of this cell, as much as you wish to be out." Thor croaked, "I want you to be my brother again."

The silence was excruciating, as Loki kept his back turned, his dark hair blocking any view of his expression. Thor simply stared at the ground. In one movement, he turned to Adeline, blinked, and then stood up straight again, in an act to gain back his courage.

"I wanted to inform you of suspicious news." Thor uttered, taking a deep breath as he spoke. Loki tilted himself slightly to the side, to glance partially over his shoulder. "It appears, an army is forming outside Asgard's barriers." Thor explained, causing Loki to whirl around. His skin was pale, his eyes were encircled in red, and his stance leaned downwards, lacking confidence. Adeline perked at the flowing news as well, as technically, this did apply to her.

"What of?" Loki mumbled almost inaudible, but Thor raised his head, showing that he had in fact heard.

"Tieflings." Loki furrowed his eyebrows together and took a step forward.

"Tieflings? But they've never been a bother." Loki stated aloud, as if thinking to himself. "What is it they want?" He asked his brother, and Thor quickly nodded.

"Father is," Thor cleared his throat, "_the king_ is to speak with their leader and find out." He announced to the prisoner, who only glared at the mention of Odin.

"I see." Loki swallowed and suddenly posed an utterly random question, straying from the discussed topic. "What of the queen?"

Thor froze and raised an eyebrow, "Mother?" He asked and shook his head with a shrug, "Well, mother is fine, I suppose."

Loki grunted, "You suppose?

Thor tilted his head to side with a sigh, "She feels guilty. Same as I."

"And for what?" Loki snapped, rolling his eyes angrily.

"Your punishments. Your actions." Thor replied sternly and Loki silenced.

Adeline swallowed awkwardly and gazed at the prisoner's attractive features.

"We simply wish to have you back, brother."

Loki peered up at him and went to open his mouth, instantly interrupted by loud clamoring footsteps, armor, and opening doors.  
>Adeline whirled around to notice the same guard as before. With a sigh, she shook her head. She knew what time it was.<p>

"Prince Thor. We are incredibly sorry but we must take hold of the prisoner for the time being." The man grunted firmly, not before smiling softly to Adeline, at which she inwardly rolled her eyes. Thor stiffened but nodded intently, not wishing to go against his father's orders. He watched as they engulfed Loki in chains once more; muzzle, ankles, wrists, neck. Adeline winced and turned away, simply listening the movements of clinging metal.

When she saw them drag Loki away again, she couldn't help but let out a short sniffle, much to her own disbelief. A hand suddenly caused her to jump out of her skin as it landed on her shoulder. She turned around to see Thor smiling wearily her way.

"My brother is in good hands with you watching over him."

Adeline beamed back sadly, but shook her head as well. "Your majesty, that may be, but I cannot stop this from happening." She gestured towards the guards pulling Loki along, through the doorframe.

Thor nodded dryly, "Yes."

Adeline turned away, only to be whirled back with a question from Thor.

"Do you care for my brother, Lady Crow?"

Adeline felt her skin burn, and her mind fall blank. She couldn't hold back the words that poured from her mouth.

"Yes, your majesty. More than I should." She bit her lip and gazed down at the floor, cringing internally at her confession.

Thor lifted her head back up again with a gentle hand.

"Then there is still hope for him yet." Thor smirked, bowed his head with a return from Adeline, and swayed away.


	8. Regrettable

**Personally, I am proud of this chapter. :3 WARNING: This chapter contains ultimate Adeline SASS!  
><strong>**Yay! Had a wonderful conversation with LoquaciousQuibbler today, haha, thank you for the continued support! **And same to everyone else! **Thank you to all of you who continuously review! It means sooooo much, really it does. :D Have a good night, all. And enjoy please. :] leave a review, Iah love em. (btw I'm thinking of writing a Doctor Who/Sherlock fic :3 crossover...opinions?)**

**-JB**

* * *

><p>"Odin." The deep voice hissed from the shadows surrounding its creator. The Allfather stood up straight, his guards beside him, weapons drawn, shields in position.<p>

"Lord Gallien of the Tieflings." The king uttered in disgust, as he glared at the grinning red devil.

"Your majesty. It is an honor." Gallien smirked and snickered under his breath, gazing at the palace walls of Asgard. The Allfather raised his chin in suspicion. "What is it you want?"

The Tiefling leader smiled devilishly and nodded to the king, "That is quite the question." Odin shifted in his seat, growing impatient with the cunning monster. "First, I'll start with Loki." Gallien sighed effortlessly in a mocking manner, as Odin jolted forward in confusion. "My son?"

Gallien chuckled, "Oh, but he's not your son is he?"

The Allfather froze and dropped his eyes.

"Hand him over, Odin." The Tiefling glared at the king with a small smile.

He shook his head, "And why would I do that?"

Gallien laughed a rather enthusiastic laugh, which clung to the air with an eerie echo. "Because if you do not, we will declare war with Asgard."

The Allfather gazed down at the sinister being. The Tieflings were a strong, dependable race. They had remained neutral all these years, and Asgard was glad for that. Their warriors had one motto.

_Don't let go until the heart stops beating. _

Fighting was their masterpiece. You became a warrior as soon as you were born, and you were taught to defeat your enemies without a second glance. This was not the army Odin was prepared, or wished, to go against. And knowing this, he chose to hold back a response.

"You have two days, _Allfather_." He spat out in a teasing tone of voice.

"Bring me Loki, before your time is up, and Asgard will not have to resign to destruction."

* * *

><p>Adeline sat waiting for the return of the prisoner. Déjà vu set in, and she soon realized she'd have to get used to this.<p>

_Waiting_. It was horrendous. Or she was just impatient.

But in short, Loki did soon return, limping slightly, still bound to his chains as the guards shoved him into the cell.

"Rookie!" The familiar voice startled her and she removed her gaze from Loki's hunched stance. She got up and turned to face the approaching guard, his brown hair appearing oddly darker, and his stubble slightly thicker. She raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side in an aggravated manner.

"I do have a name you know." She snapped, sounding harsher than she'd expected.

The guard cleared his throat, appearing almost taken back in surprise. "Apologies, my lady."  
>He then grinned and took a bow, "As do I."<p>

Adeline narrowed her eyes.

"I also have a name." He clarified with a smirk.

She inwardly rolled her eyes, but didn't let her irritation show. "Let's hear it then." She ordered with a shrug.

He let out a boastful laugh and nodded, "Sir Joseph Lovetson, at your service my lady." He extended a palm in an act to kiss the top of her hand, but she didn't budge. She wasn't the least bit interest in his affection. He smirked, drew back with a snicker, and looked down.

"Have I done something to bother you, fair maiden?" Adeline's eyes widened as she realized her attitude. But it felt right. Even though she was cross with him for Loki's sake. She cleared her throat and decided to fib an explanation. "Yes, you have in fact, Sir Lovetson."

He raised his eyebrows and gestured for her to state her problem. "Please, my lady, enlighten me."

She glared his way. "I am to be treated no less than how you treat your men in there, do you understand me?" She pointed to the guards who were currently removing the chains from Loki's ankles. He turned to face them, and then back to her, his eyes wide in disbelief.  
>"Just because I am a women, does not mean I am to babied, or treated with care. And I am undeniably, and most certainly NOT <em>your<em> lady. Are we clear?" As her argument faded, she heard the snickers of the other men as they exited the cell, and then she saw the shock and embarrassment clouding the vision of the lowly guard in front of her. She raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms over her armored torso. After a long, rather arduous moment of silence, Sir Joseph Lovetson cleared his throat and stuttered a response.

"Of course, my lady." He froze as he noticed his mistake and shook his head, "Lady Crow."

Adeline smiled at her authority and shooed him with a twitch of her finger. He nodded and scurried off, barking a low order to the others, in which his voice cracked and echoed hoarsely.

The only thing she heard then was the deep chuckle rising from the prison cell. She turned to gaze at Loki, who was now clapping his hands and wearing a bright, extravagant smile.

"Bravo." He smirked, bobbing his head up and down in approval. Adeline couldn't help but blush with a faint smile as she made her way towards the chair she normally took a seat in. "That really was extraordinary, Lady Crow." He boasted and grinned widely in his own mischievous way.

She let out a small laugh and shrugged, "I try."

Loki shook his head in amusement and swayed back to take a seat on his cot.  
>She noticed his slight limp in stride, and the way he arched his back. She winced, understanding the solution for his stiffness.<p>

"So," He began, still smirking. "Have I anymore visitors, today Miss Crow?"

Adeline cringed internally and shook her head, "I'm afraid not."

The silence was suddenly depressing, and Adeline shifted in her seat.

"Are you disgusted with me?" was the question, spoken in a deep, baritone voice, which broke the still air of the lonely, white corridor. Adeline's eyes narrowed and her head jolted upwards to gaze at the man in the cell.

"Why would I be disgusted with you?" She realized the affection in that statement, considering all he had done on Midgard, and suddenly regretted even responding.

"Well, Jotunheim is not a exactly a merry place, now is it?" Loki was still smirking, but it twisted into a low, dry, and rather crooked smile.

"I suppose it isn't." Adeline shrugged, attempting to prove to him that she didn't care about his racial status. "Your point?"

Loki raised his eyebrows with a laugh, "Most are appalled to be in the midst of a _Frost Giant_."

Adeline sighed and smiled softly, "Yes, and some the midst of a _fire elf_."

Loki froze and narrowed his eyes, as if confused by the sudden sympathy. _Most likely, not used to it._  
>"I-" He didn't finish. Instead he blinked a few times and turned away from Adeline's viewpoint. She smiled a crooked smile and shook her head.<p>

"Is that really the reason you did it?" She uttered slowly, causing Loki to turn back with questioning blue eyes.

"You attack on Midgard, your betrayal." She added with a rather devastated expression.

Loki scoffed and shook his head, "I suppose I should tell someone shouldn't I?" He asked, gazing blankly up at the white ceiling.

Adeline narrowed her eyes and sat up straighter.

"Thor would have a break down, knowing I shared with a mere guard before my own brother." He shook his head and chuckling deviously. Adeline's face twisted into that of irritation, but she kept on a friendly face, hoping he would in fact open up to her.

"All those years I took beatings from opponents on the battle field, suffered through verbal torment, struggled through my father's disappointment and dissatisfaction, because I held the belief in my mind, that someday I would have the chance to be king." Loki spat the words out faster than she had expected and she quickly leaned forward, taken in by the information.

"To rule over the people of Asgard, to experience the glory of reign." He boasted with a small smile, which only cause Adeline to grin faintly, pleased by his happiness.

"And then to simply find out those years of torture were suffered through for nothing? That my entire life was a lie?" Loki glared at her now, and she scooted backward at the expression he wore.

"The king could never have a frost giant on the throne of Asgard!" He exclaimed with squinting eyes of anger and pure sadness.

"My hopes, the only things I cherished in my life, were crushed under my father's boot." He sighed, falling down onto the cot beneath him. Adeline shifted and caught her breath; terrified any noise would rile him up further.

He was suddenly chuckling, "It was all a well-played façade." He added in spite, gazing up to stared her in her eyes. She swallowed and looked away, down to the floor and out of view. Silence filled each cell down the corridor, and Adeline grew more and more uncomfortable.

"Loneliness, rejection," She began and peered up at him, "To be forgotten."

Loki dropped his hold on her eyes, and shook his head in admittance.

"Your fears haunted you after that, and in turn, you decided to simply ally with them." Adeline breathed softly, and swallowed the lump in her throat.

Before Loki could say another word, the doors to the long corridor burst open, and a flash of red and silver flew in. Thor stood, sweat resting on his brow, his golden blonde hair hanging down dimly, his armor glowing in preparation, and his eyes glaring in desperation. Adeline jolted upwards and whirled to face him, while the prisoner simply turned slowly and effortlessly to the disturbance.

"Loki," Thor began, panting exhaustedly, "What have you done?"


	9. Unimaginable

**Hello! Sorry for the slightly short ****chapter! Enjoy! And please leave a review!**

* * *

><p>Loki gazed at his brother in utter confusion, his eyes widened and his eyebrows furrowed. Adeline cleared her throat and cocked her head to the side, watching as Thor's angry expression twisted aggressively. He flew forward, and before Adeline could realize what was happening, he was in the cell with Loki. With Mjölnir in hand, he pinned Loki to the wall in a steady, threatening grip, his long cape swaying to the side as he angrily yelled into his brother's shocked expression.<p>

"What did you do?" He growled and pushed Loki back once more, receiving a gasp and a choke his way. Adeline froze in her spot, eager to move forward, but completely paralyzed by a lack of understanding. Loki began to smirk and snicker in his own confusion.

"Brother," He croaked, "I'm afraid I fail to speak your gibberish." He mocked, causing Thor to throw him back even harder against the plain, white walls.

"Prince Thor!" Adeline called out, causing the future king to spin around and glare directly at her. She swallowed and cursed inwardly. _She couldn't let her feelings get the better of her_. Thor sighed and dropped his brother, turning and walking in another direction, away from Loki.

The prisoner let out a chuckle and shrugged, "Please use your words, brother." He teased and glanced over at Adeline with a small wink, which she translated into a 'thank you'.

Thor whirled back around and jabbed his brother in the chest with his finger, accusingly.

"What did you do to enrage the Tieflings?" He snapped, slightly calmer now. Adeline narrowed her eyes and shook her head in confusion. Loki swallowed noticeably and stood up straighter.

"Enrage them?" He asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Thor growled at his brother, "Do not play dumb with me, Loki!" He took the dark-haired man by the shoulders and shoved him backwards. The outburst caused a shiver up Adeline's spine.

Loki froze and pushed Thor off of him, "I do no such thing, brother!" He roared back and glared steadily into his eyes.

Thor stood back and tilted his head to the side, "Then why do they ask for you?" He questioned, voice softer now.

"For me?" Loki narrowed his eyes and began to pace around the cell.

Thor nodded and shifted in his stance, his eyes following his brother's movements. "Well, yes." He stated, just as confused as Adeline had initially been.

Loki spun around and gazed intently at Thor's altered expression. "I assure you brother. I have never interacted with the Tiefling race." He spoke the words softly, with his hands raised in a silent surrender. Thor took a step toward him with narrowed eyes, "Then why do they force father to give you up?"

Loki raised his eyebrows and shrugged honestly.

"Loki, they have threatened Asgard with war."

Adeline shifted, same as Loki, as they stared in disbelief.

Loki swallowed, "And will the King obey to the terms?" He said the words slowly and hesitantly, dreading a horrific answer.

Thor looked down at the ground. "I don't know, brother."

Loki nodded, "I see."

Thor raised his chin, in authority over his younger sibling. "Do you?"

The prisoner gazed into his brother's eyes, appearing slightly confused by his question, despite his own response, "Certainly. I would not be surprised to find that the Allfather has decided to hand me over." He shrugged, in an attempt to rebel against his father's likeness.

Thor shook his head, and took his brother by the shoulders again, however this time kindly. "Then Loki, you do not see this clearly."

Loki raised an eyebrow.

"We haven't the slightest idea what the Tieflings plan to do with you. For all we know, they could simply wish to see you dead."  
>Loki nodded, understanding Thor's explanation in full.<p>

Adeline swallowed and cringed at the thought of Loki's disappearance. She quickly wiped the thought clean from her head and sent her attention to the princes again.

"I will speak with father." Thor stated firmly, clearing his throat. Loki dropped his shoulders, allowing his shoulders to hang effortlessly. Adeline winced and dropped her eyes to the ground beneath her. As Thor exited the room, Loki dropped down onto the white cot sitting patiently in his cell. The older brother swayed out and towards Adeline with a sad, desperate smile. He stopped in front of her and glanced once more at the prisoner. He sat there, still as a boulder, staring down at the floor, face hidden, black hair hanging, and hands on his head. Thor sighed and leaned forward to Adeline for a word, inaudible to Loki's ears.

"I fear the outcome of this situation, Lady Crow." Adeline froze, and grimaced. _Not what she wanted to hear. _

"I trust whatever decision is made by the king, you will be on my brother's side?" He asked her, to which Adeline choked inwardly.

"I-" She paused and gazed up at him and into his blue eyes.

Thor only smiled with a small nod. "As will I, Lady Crow."

With that, he swayed away and out of the long, white corridor.

* * *

><p>"I am utterly confused." Odin sighed as Frigga took his hand with a small smile.<p>

"I know, husband." The queen winked and then slowly fell into a somber mood. "I am sure you will make the right decision." She stated and the king squeezed her hand tighter, both of them sitting comfortably in their thrones.

"What is the right decision?" Odin asked, cringing at the answer he expected.

"We protect our son, my king." Frigga answered sternly with wide eyes. Odin swallowed the knot in his throat, desperately lacking a thought of action.

"We cannot give them what they want." The queen added and let out a small sigh of frustration with the entire situation.

"Once they threaten my family, they have asked for their own death sentence." She snapped and the king smiled softly, however dissatisfied with the result of their conversation.

This wasn't an answer. War would be deathly.  
>But what choice did that leave him with? He needed more time.<p> 


	10. Irreplaceable

**Okay, sorry the last chapter was crap. Not my best work. But this one is a whole lot better. I hope you guys don't hate me too much after this. **  
><strong>I don't wanna lose any readers. But of course, I am still kind of sticking with the movie plot. Okidokiloki, enjoy! And please review! Thanks to everyone that has! -JB<strong>

* * *

><p>Only the clanging of metal could be heard as the lowly Tiefling guard made his way up to the large, black throne. Its appearance was deathly and horrific; appearing as though a spider web was crawling out from underneath it's soft, dark cushion and seeping up into the ceiling in a dark swirls and bends. The guard swayed forwards, stopping a wide distance from the foot of the winding stairs, leading to where the demonic lord sat, silently.<p>

"Sir," The guard began, swallowing hesitantly, unwilling to share the following information.

The Tiefling king arched upwards in his seat, "What is it?" The guard simply looked away, blinking in lack of confidence.

"Spit it out!" Gallien yelled ferociously, launching forward in his seated position and bearing his pointed teeth at the simple Tiefling below him.

"The King of Asgard has yet to make a move, Lord Gallien." The guard spat out quickly, and now the Tiefling leader was on his feet, staring off into the unknown, with a faint smile piercing his red-tinted lips.

"Then perhaps we should send him a little message, hmm?" Gallien snickered and sat back down slowly, gazing at the being in front of him with little respect for his words.

"Certainly, my king." The guard nodded and hurriedly sauntered away. Gallien leaned back in his throne, his smirk now stretching from ear to ear. He spoke to himself in a soft whisper, appealing to his own glory.

_"__Let's see what you choose to do when you lose your queen, Odin of Asgard." _

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Come on, Adey. Come at me." He ordered, taunting her with extended palms. Adeline clutched her sword and swung it forward, running at full force towards the man smiling back at her. She let out a roar, as loud as her voice could reach, and brought the sword down. He lifted his shield in time to block the attack, causing Adeline to whirl around, going in for another swing. He blocked her yet again, and this time pushed back with so much force, the shield he held burst into flames. Adeline fell backwards, the heat and brightness of the fiery glow blinding her and causing her exhaustion to increase. She landed on her back, slamming against the floor and dropping her sword. She then cringed, shook her head, bit her tongue to ignore the pain, and peered up at her father. He glared down at her with a saddened gaze, darkened by the sun hovering above. He extended a hand, which she gladly accepted, pulling herself to her feet, and wobbling in fatigue. _

_"__I'm sorry, father." She apologized and brushed off the ash and dirt from her tunic. Her father simply shook his head, and placed a hand on her shoulder. _

_"We will find it, Adey." He reassured her. She glanced over at him, devastation twisting her expression into one of dejection. _

_Her father only smiled. __"__Your flame is in there somewhere. It has to be."_

* * *

><p>Adeline's eyes fluttered open and she stared up at the elegantly painted ceiling above her. With a sigh, she rolled out of bed, sitting upwards so she could hang her head above her exhausted arms. <em>Heavy armor grew to be a bit of a drag.<br>_She shook her head, jumping to her feet; the simple phrase: _You're just weak_, running on replay through her mind.  
>She took care of her bathing room needs, fitted her protective clothing so that it clung onto her arms and legs tightly, and ran her fingers through her long blonde hair. With a rather large and overly dramatic exhalation, she headed for the chamber door, exiting her room, and swaying out into the lonely hallway, prepared for another day guarding the mischievous prisoner in the dungeons below.<p>

When she entered the large metal door leading to the white corridor of cells, she stopped in her place when she saw the queen, hand on the glass wall of the prison, facing an ignorant Loki, his head turned in another, completely opposite direction. Adeline entered silently, swaying towards her small chair beside the cell. Frigga acknowledged her with a small smile, and then turned back to her adopted son. She was beautiful, with her long blonde hair held up in a ball of curls above her head, the occasional strand hanging beside her cheeks. Her blue green eyes were friendly and inviting, and Adeline soon dropped her hesitation to listen in on the current conversation.

"Loki." The queen snapped sternly, but her son didn't budge. He simply gazed at the white wall, his face hiding his fascinatingly handsome features. Adeline watched in soft sympathy.

"I will _not_ give you up, do you hear me?"

Loki finally moved to face her, a softness glazing over his eyes as he stared at his mother.

"You will not. But father?" Loki questioned, causing Frigga to drop her eyes to the ground for a mere moment.  
>"Mother, he wished to execute me rather than imprison me. You think he will even bother to hesitate before giving me up?" Loki spat in disgust, glaring now.<p>

Adeline kept quiet, eager to hear the final argument. She didn't want Loki to vanish with the Tieflings._ But what was she to do?_

"He is still your father." Frigga sighed, gazing at Loki with pleading eyes.

"Oh, but see he isn't, is he?" Loki mocked irritably.

"Then am I not your mother?" She asked softly with stern eyes, shadowing themselves in pure sadness.

Loki dropped his eyes in defeat, "_No. You are not._"

Before Adeline could even process the words, a noise was heard from behind the prison walls. She stiffened in her stance, and both the queen and Loki turned in caution. Suddenly, pain shot through her shoulder as the claws of a red being dug down into her skin, falling from above with brutal force. She cried out and hurried to remove her sword. Frigga backed away towards the cell, and Loki banged on the glass, eager to help as the struggle took place. Adeline pushed the Tiefling onto the ground, forcing him backward so that she could get a good swing at him. _But he was too fast._ He was around her in seconds, his own dagger placed at her throat. She dropped her weapon and raised her hands in surrender.

"Very good." He hissed and smirked widely, just as another demon fell, hidden by crawling along the ceiling above, and took hold of the queen, raising his dagger to her throat as well. Adeline surged with rage and worry, watching as they tightly gripped the queen's neck. Loki flew forward in his cell banging on its glass walls.

He snapped forward, "Get away from them, you worthless bastards!"

Adeline watched as he gazed at them in panic, and quickly posed her question, "Why do you want Loki?" She asked, trying to distract their attention from queen Frigga, struggling in their hold.

"We are not at liberty to say." The Tiefling spat aggressively. Adeline swallowed, feeling the sense of the deathly dagger at her throat.

"Why are you here then? Why threaten Asgard with war when you can get in here just as easily?"

The Tiefling stiffened and turned to his ally, who simply shook his head.

Adeline figured they wouldn't tell her, so she backed down, straining to think of another question. She looked at Loki, who appeared frightened and useless as he hid behind the shell of his cell, much to his own regret. She saw the longing in his eyes. The longing to help his mother.

Before Adeline could raise her voice once more, the Tiefling growled under his breath.

"Tell the king, we're growing impatient."

And in one smooth movement, he slid the dagger along the queen's throat.

* * *

><p><em>Please...pleassssse...don't hate me. <em>  
><em>It would have happened eventually... :[ I'm sorry. <em>


	11. Insufferable

**_Yes! Long chapter guys! Wow, I am actually proud of this one. I worked on it mostly all day..._**  
><strong><em>You see, I had a stake-out in my car today; stake-out: a period of secret surveillance of a building or an area by police in order to observe someone's activities; expect you know, I didn't actually spy on anyone and I'm not a cop...it's a long story that I don't actually know why I started to tell you, BUT long story short, I worked on it during a long waiting time. Woohoo! Long chappy too!<em>**

**_PLEASE leave a review! I love dem. :3 Thank you for reading everyone! Means so much!  
><em>****_Check out my other fics while you're at it!  
><em>****_OH! One more thing, I talk about the stages of grief in this one. :3  
>I was wondering if any of you have ever experienced any of this. I know I have.<br>_****_My two most common stages: anger and isolation. :/  
>OKAY, moving on. Enjoy! [give me your thoughts!]<em>**

* * *

><p>The queen's death took everyone by surprise. It came unexpectedly, suddenly, like a river tide of concaving waves crashing against everything in their path. The people of Asgard shared in their grief, and the royal family fell silent. She hadn't seen Odin nor Thor since the incident, but it wasn't hard to guess what they were struggling through.<p>

Grief was one of her fears, in fact, so she was experienced in its stages and detailed effects.

The first? Denial. You believe all to be lying to you. _No it's not true. It's not. It can't be. _It runs on replay through your head until you can finally accept the harsh reality of it all.

Next comes isolation. You block out the world. Ignore the people around you in an act to forget. Forget what's happened, who you are, what you know. Because you don't want to remember. Simple as that.

What's next? Anger.

You're not ready for this. It's too much too quickly. The isolation and denial fade away and you are then faced with long-lasting physical and mental pain. Heartbreak. Emotion is extracted from your inner core and forced upon someone else. Anyone else. Because you don't care.

The next stage? Bargaining.

What could you have done to prevent it? Moved quicker? Striked sooner? Timed something differently? It reflects off your denial.

And suddenly you feel entirely vulnerable.

You then fall into the deepest and darkest depression. Solitude. Loneliness. Ignorance and hate.

And the last step in the list of grief's painful purgatory? Acceptance. But that's laughable.  
>You never really accept the fact that a person you loved was ripped away from you. Who are you kidding?<p>

_Acceptance is a bold lie. _

And that's why she fears it. Grief. It's suffocating. _Deadly and degrading._ And to experience it again, for her, would be life- threatening.  
>She bit through the guilt of queen's death for her own sake, selfishly.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"I'll see you tomorrow right?" Her best friend, Eden, called back to her with a hopeful wave.<br>"Of course!" She answered and skipped off towards her home in the market square._

_People swayed to and fro, reading, eating, shopping, staring. It was an interesting sight for her. Her curiosity expanded with every new face, her knowledge eager to increase. Until she reached the door of her home. A few familiar faces stood outside, peculiar expressions of sadness lining their features, as Adeline Crow took hold of the door handle. She narrowed her eyes and pushed through. And then she saw her. Her mother that is, and she immediately knew something was utterly wrong._

_"Mother?" She called to the blonde haired woman, sitting strangely, Adeline's baby brother wrapped in her arms, as she stared blankly down at an object in her hand. Adeline approached her carefully with raised eyebrows of confusion, and reached out to grasp hold of her mother's hand, shaking terribly in her midst. Her baby brother, Henry, gazed up at his older sister with widened eyes of innocence. As she peered into her mother's hand, her heart faltered in its consistent beats. _

_A thimble. Wrapped tightly in ruby, red thread. _

_"Mother." Adeline swallowed and shook her head in a lack of understanding. Her mother was silent, simply staring blankly ahead, no emotion whatsoever in those eerie blue eyes. _

_"Mother!" Adeline shouted and took her mother's shoulders in her grasp. Her mother still didn't respond. It was in that moment that her uncle came sauntering into the small cottage, his eyes casted downwards, his eyebrows hanging in dejection, and his mouth squeezed into a flat line of what appeared to be anger. _

_"Uncle." Adeline whispered, lacking a voice as the worry crept over her back in an odd form of shivers. He approached her and took her cheeks in his palms, as if to be kind, pulling her upwards and away from her mother almost painfully. _

_"Adeline." He snapped harshly. She furrowed her eyebrows in despair, taken off guard by the sharp, violent movement. _

_"What is it?" She pushed him away, not incredibly eager to be touched sympathetically, as concern continued to wash over her. She saw him visibly swallow and look down. And then he flatly stated,_

_"Your father is dead."_

* * *

><p>Adeline was all right. Or at least that's what she told herself. She'd never actually witnessed someone die before. At least not in front of her; the trickle of blood throwing her stomach in a bind and her nerves sky-high.<p>

And the expression on Loki's face, that last and final day, as threatened by the Tieflings, sent her farther down into devastation.  
>He hadn't spoken. Not once. Not even when she had entered the prison that morning, and taken her seat.<br>The look on his face was empty, far off in the middle of nowhere. Just as her mother had looked when her father unexpectedly passed, with the same eerily dark blue eyes. She didn't know what to say, or do. She simply sat there, silent, staring at him, her face twisted into a pitiful gaze.

When he finally shut his eyes, after peering at the floor flatly for ages, Adeline cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry." She breathed and his head slowly rose from its stiff position.

His dark hair contrasted with his pale skin, causing him to appear all the more desperate and withdrawn. "For what?" He choked hoarsely.

Adeline swallowed nervously, but didn't look away. She didn't know how to deal with grievance. Whenever she was around it, she isolated herself because her own grief was too much to deal with. "I should've done something," She paused and managed, "Done something _differently."_

Loki slowly leaned backwards, to get a better look at her. "What could you possibly have done differently?"

Adeline shook her head and shrugged, "I don't know."

Loki remained silently, and looked away for a mere moment.

"I feel guilty." Adeline admitted with a saddened sigh.

Loki jolted forwards and narrowed his eyes. "_You_ feel guilty? Why?"

Adeline gulped and winced, "I feel like I let her…" She hesitated, choking on her words, "_die_."

Loki closed his eyes as she finished and shook his head vigorously. "Shut up." He snapped and she immediately fell back at the outburst, gazing at him with widened, yet sympathetic, sharp eyes.

"I-" She started again, but Loki was on his feet to interrupt her.

"_NO!_ We both know who is at fault here!" Loki shouted loudly, his eyes glaring viciously at her, rage in his tone of voice.

She caught her breath and finally turned away.

"_Me_." He stuttered the single word, causing her to arch forwards in utter disbelief.

She swallowed visibly and got to her feet, walking up to the cell wall in hesitation. But she managed to make it all the way there without dropping back, and so she slowly raised her hand to the glass. As she went to open her mouth, she was immediately cut off by opening doors.

_Lovetson. _

She glared in irritation as he marched in and towards her, his stride full of pride and arrogance as his loyal guards followed behind. She backed away from the glass of the cell, and quickly folded her arms over her torso.

"What do you want?" She snapped harshly, as he smiled her way.

"To take the prisoner off your hands, Lady Crow." He grunted with a wink and gestured his men towards Loki. She shook her head, watching as they fixed on the chains and restraints once more. Her expression then twisted into one of concern as she whirled back to face the ignorant guard.

_"No_, stop." She uttered and raised a hand in protest.  
>Lovetson raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"<p>

Adeline cringed inwardly, not brave enough to completely defy orders.

"This man has just lost someone very dear to him." She explained, glaring hatefully at the puny guard before her.

"I am aware." Joseph nodded with a shrug of his shoulders.

"How much lower can you possibly fall?" Adeline snapped and observed him with perceptive eyes, glancing over at Loki's somber expression.

"I am only following orders, my - Lady Crow." He declared with a short bob of his head.  
>"No exceptions." He barked and turned away from her, walking just behind Loki's dragging chains.<p>

Adeline scoffed in hatred for the man, and slammed herself down into her usual chair.

~oOo~

Sleep was dawning on her as night began to fall. The only thought keeping her wide-awake was one question. _What was the king going to do?_

She glanced over at Loki. He had been beaten pretty badly earlier. _She could tell_. He lay on his cot, turned onto his side, avoiding his back. She also noticed that his limp was more prominent when he had returned before.

She had forgotten about her own injury. It wasn't too painful, as she had been carefully taken care of last night, after the situation, by the palace healers.  
>Tiefling claws. <em>Nasty things.<em>

Silence was just setting in among the lonely corridor, with Loki softly falling asleep, turned away from her, and her own mind faintly fading into a slumber.  
>But all was interrupted by yet another disturbance. Pounding footsteps and the clinging of a staff. She whirled around, seeing the King enter the large metal doors to the prison, and hurriedly got to her feet, taking a rather diminishing bow.<br>The king only glared at her, his eyes fixed on the prisoner whom was now sitting up in despair.

"Prepare him." The king ordered, his voice commanding his surroundings guards.  
>They nodded and went to enter the cell. Adeline perked up, distressed by the words.<p>

_No. Please. No. He couldn't possibly send him to those vile creatures. Could he? His son?_

She caught Loki gazing desperately at her, rather than anyone else, as, for the second time today, he was attached to heavy chains. They passed a rather devastated look between one another, and then both spun to face the Allfather.

"I'm ending this once and for all." Odin stated firmly, glaring at his adopted son. Loki glanced over at a guard snapping a chain to his wrist, and then back at his father, unsure of the meaning behind his words, but falling to the conclusion he was to be given up.

"Your execution will take place tomorrow, at dawn."

The words clamored down onto Adeline's heart like an incredibly heavy weight, shoving it down farther into her already uneasy stomach.  
>She felt the worse feeling creeping slowly up on her. <em>Grief.<em>

Loki's eyes widened with disbelief and he shook his head in confusion.  
>Adeline swallowed, hating to allow her fear to sneak up on her, and so she quickly stood straighter in her stance, facing the king dead on.<p>

"Your majesty, with all due respect, he was assured, by the queen herself, that he would be safe!" Adeline yelled, louder than she had expected.  
>She immediately regretted the words that had exited over her helpless lips, as soon as the king turned around to glare her down.<p>

"Shut your mouth! You are a _mere_ guard! Know your place!" He commanded, and she took a step backward, swaying unsteadily because of the outburst.

Loki then sprang forward. "You _coward_! She is right! Mother promised me-", the prisoner shouted only to be immediately cut off.

"Frigga is dead! That promise no longer stands!" The king growled aggressively, causing shivers to run up Adeline's spine.  
>She swallowed and gazed at the two of them with both hatred for the king, and agony for Loki.<p>

"Why do you do this?" Loki's voice choked out softly; softer than Adeline had ever heard him speak.

The king raised his head in authority, disregarding his adopted son's distress. "Because _you_ are the reason my wife is dead."

A stage in grief. _Anger._

Loki's expression fell flat and he no longer held any emotion in his weary, dark eyes.

"My sentiment got the better of me." The king explained harshly, "And I will no longer risk the lives of the people of Asgard."

Loki glared at him from his cell, his entire aura turning to disgust for the cowardly liar before him.  
>"But you'll perish mine." Loki stated in regard to his father's strict explanation.<p>

The king nodded, "For a far more important cause."

Loki cringed, and turned his head to the side. "Why not give me to them?"

The king swallowed and grunted, "Because I am sure they will not remain true to their word. And," He hesitated, "_we cannot give them what they want_."

Loki was suddenly smirking as his head bobbed in rage.

"With you dead, Asgard and what's left of my family will be safe. No more will fall because of your thoughtless actions." The king stated without a hint of emotion. The guards tugged on Loki's arms, dragging him from the cell.  
>His smirk immediately faded into an expression of concern.<p>

"This is madness!" He exclaimed at his so-called father in desperation. The king gestured the guards to leave with the pleading prisoner.

Before Adeline could register what was happening, a cold hand grasped onto hers and she was soon only a few inches from the dark blue eyes gazing directly at her. She froze, watching the man standing a mere few feet from her. It was the first time they had touched. Shudders spiraled through her at the frigid temperature of his hand; she could feel the soft creases of his pale fingers as they lay directly above her own.  
>He then leaned forward, close enough that his cheek brushed against her own, and in one smooth motion, he whispered into her ear. <em>"Find my brother."<br>_

Then he drew slightly back, so that she could look him in at least one eye.

_"__Save me, Adeline."_

With that, they dragged him off, his own nature hesitant to follow them as he was to be prepared for his own execution by morning.

The hand on her shoulder, jerking her violently backwards, took her out of the trance she had fallen into.  
>"What did he say?" The king snapped, yelling in her face, his expression burning with nervous rage.<p>

The blonde haired warrior swallowed, thinking quickly, eager to come up with the best lie she could conjure. With a soft innocent voice, she finally replied.

"_Goodbye, Adeline Crow."_

~ End of Part 1 ~

* * *

><p><em>Don't freak out! Just because it's the end of part one doesn't mean I won't continue posting daily! Cause I will! :3<em>


	12. Defiance

**Warning: Quite a bit of Adeline sass, ladies and gentlemen. (wiggles eyebrows expectantly)  
><strong>**Sorry for the wait! Well, it's past midnight here. So! :3 I was busy watching the series finale of White Collar. And let me tell you. It had me crying and laughing and...well...I threw a pillow at my father. I may have needed something and someone to take my anger, angst and distress out on - he fell victim. Not my fault.  
><strong>**Okidokiloki! C: Tell me what you think! New update tomorrow! Keep em reviews coming!  
><strong>**And thank you to everyone for the continuous support! Means soooooo much, Loki-loos! So, thank you!**

* * *

><p>She couldn't possibly sit around and do nothing.<p>

She'd been reassigned. A simple task; to be on the lookout for suspicious activity and/or continuous threats.  
>Tomorrow was the end of the line. Not only was it the day the Tieflings threatened the Allfather with, but it was also the morning of Loki's execution.<br>Adeline couldn't watch it happen. She'd known this prisoner, this so-called monster, for what? A day? Two days?

But there was this unexplainable attraction. This connection.

She felt the need to help him, to aid him, to nurture him.

So, she would do as he said. She would find Thor.

And he would save his brother. _Right?_

She sprinted down the corridors of the palace, hall after hall, past doors and doors and doors.  
>She didn't know where his quarters were, or where he was to be, but she continued to search. Her motivation was, of course, quite motivating.<br>When she had almost lost all hope, she passed the palace library. A large open room, with decades of books, sitting perfectly fitted on the golden shelves of the white room. And there he was, lying against the back of a cushioned throne, as he held a book in his hand.

She quickly ran towards him, panting slightly in relief. "Thor." She gasped and shook her head instantly. "I mean, your majesty." She hunched over, adjusted her armor, and fixed her posture.

"Adeline." He breathed softly, never looking up from the book he held. She wasn't sure, but it didn't seem like he was reading it at all. More like he was simply staring off at one word, while his thoughts did jumping jacks in his head. She swallowed and bowed a short bow.

Thor sighed, "What can I help you with?"

She let out a deep breath, collecting her courage to speak. "It's Loki, your highness." She stated firmly, staring him down with pleading eyes.  
>Thor didn't even flinch. He just gazed off, solemnly, at the wall of books across the room.<p>

"Your father, he-" Adeline was immediately cut off by a stern voice.

"The execution." Thor uttered in disgust, still never working up the nerve to look up at her.

Adeline nodded slowly and narrowed her eyes. "Well, yes. You know?" She questioned the prince before her, his long blonde hair looking oddly dark in the dim light, and his eyes distant, as if he wasn't really there at all.

"Loki is to be burned at the stake." Thor confirmed with a slight bob of his head, his eyes still burning in hidden defeat.

"Burned?" Adeline stuttered and shook her head, crossing the room to sit in a chair facing Thor's distressed yet flat features. She had no worries of a death like this for herself, as it would never be able to destroy her. Fire was a powerless method of torture for her liking.

Thor nodded to her with a long exhalation.  
>"The good sail out into the sea, as my mother did, burned once they hit deep waters.<br>The evil are, instead, to be burned uncomfortably and with prolonged sensation."

The words that exited his mouth were so stale and volatile; they made Adeline shudder in conflicted emotions.  
>"Why has the king made this decision?" Adeline croaked, gazing straight forward at the young prince, his eyes glowing beneath the out-of-place locks of his hair.<p>

Thor visibly swallowed, "Frigga is dead, and he blames Loki."

Adeline sat straight up in her cushioned seat. "And is this _sound_ reasoning?"

Thor peered up at her, his shoulders hunched forwards in despair, but said nothing.

Adeline narrowed her eyes and leaned backward, "Loki told _me_ to find you."

Thor cocked his head to the side in suspicion. "Told _you_?"

Adeline winced and nodded, "He is plagued by disbelief and betrayal. He needs someone to trust."  
>She informed the young prince of such precious knowledge yet he quickly shook his head and peered sadly up into her eyes, "He has you."<p>

Adeline froze, and then quickly squinted down at him, with a shrug of confusion.  
>"Are you not the least bit concerned for your brother?"<br>She was getting angry now. A sudden rage that always lied _hidden within_ her, at the idea that this _so-called soon-to-be_ king was taking his family for granted.

She swallowed, and let the words flow. "He will die. One spark and he will go up in flames. Suffocated by heavy chains grasping onto his body as he watches himself burn." She snapped harshly at the blank gazed man, looking right at her.  
>"All his mischievous smirks, tricks, and lies. All his irritable mockery." She announced, preparing to end her angry ventilation.<br>With a snap of her fingers, she finished with, "Gone."

Thor's eyes glazed over in withdrawn tears, willing to fall as soon as he shut them. She was eager to give him a second alone, but the pain of needing an answer dawned on her much to strictly.

"I understand." He made out in a choke.

She sniffed slightly, running a finger by her nose, just to be sure she wasn't close to crying herself. Of course, _she was nearing it.  
><em>"Then what will you do about this?" She asked strictly, staring across the large, intricately designed rug in between their two cushioned chairs.

"I cannot disobey my king." Thor murmured almost inaudibly, but Adeline caught on.

"What happened to your will to stand by him? You told me yourself! And he trusts you!" She exclaimed, causing Thor to jump from his seat in a blinding fury.

"We are threatened by war, Lady Crow! My mother is dead, and my father is too corrupted by grief to see clearly!" He shouted, and Adeline caught her breath. "My brother is to be executed and there is nothing I can do to save him without disobeying the Allfather's orders." Thor sighed, and Adeline partly relaxed.  
>"The king has been through enough." Thor added, causing Adeline's expression to cringe in hatred.<p>

"And Loki hasn't?" She asked with raised eyebrows. Thor peered up at her with narrowed eyes of confusion.  
>"Because of your precious king, Loki has been chained to a wall, whipped like a weak, overrun horse, and beaten to a pulp!" She gasped for air in between yells. "The Allfather has forced him through more than he deserves, while you sit up here lounging away, sipping on brew, and daydreaming about your Midgardian girl!" The words flew from her mouth with so much graceful anger that she had to place a palm firmly over it to make it stop. She grimaced and looked down at the floor, away from Thor's shocked eyes.<p>

"I cannot save Loki." Thor uttered in defeat, causing Adeline to steadily head for the exit.  
>She turned around to face him, taking a deep breath of air, attempting to ease her fury.<br>"You can at least _try_." She snapped and swayed out the frame of the open door.

Adeline glared at the ground as she rushed hurriedly towards her destination. She was outraged. Simply outraged.  
>If Henry, her own little brother, was ever in this situation, she would betray anyone to save him from his death. Especially, if he didn't deserve the sentence.<p>

_How could Thor just sit there?_

Alone, with no plan of action?

Just equipped with a simple, silent goodbye to his brother in the dungeons below.

But if he wasn't brave enough to save Loki, she would have to be.  
><em>And she needed to let him know that.<em>

She pushed open the large metal doors to the prison cells beneath the palace, taking a deep breath as the bright white walls blinded her vision.

* * *

><p>Thor was desperate, of course. He couldn't lose his brother.<br>But he couldn't possibly betray his father. Could he?  
>He'd been through enough, but then, Loki didn't deserve to <em>die<em>.

And on top of that, one memory continued to ring in and out of his head.

A memory before all this disaster occurred.

All this chaos.

A memory that very well could have been the cause of it all.

_~ "__It's unwise to be in my company right now, brother." Thor snapped at the man approaching him, preparing to sit at his side on the steps of the palace hall. "Today was to be my day of triumph!" Thor growled and shook his head angrily.  
>"It'll come, in time." Loki spoke softly with a reassuring smile, and a hand on his brother's shoulder.<br>"If it's any consolation, I think you're right. About the Frost Giants, about Laufey, about everything. If they were able to slip past Asgard's defenses once, who's to say they won't try again? Next time with an army." Loki attempted to comfort his brother with a daring grin.  
>Thor sighed and nodded a firm nod of agreement. "Exactly!" He exclaimed and shook his head in frustration.<br>"There's nothing you can do without defying Father." Loki stated to his brother with a small huff of defeat.  
>Thor turned to gaze at his sibling, and Loki quickly shook his head.<br>"No! No, no, no, no! I know that look!" The god of mischief proclaimed and got to his feet, staring sternly at his brother.  
>Thor only chuckled in denial, "It's the only way to ensure the safety of our borders!" He informed his brother and raised his hands in the air in a high shrug.<br>Loki swallowed and sighed, "Thor, it's madness!" ~_

At the time, it was madness.

He could hear Loki's voice echoing through his head as he conceded an alternate plan.  
>But there wasn't one.<p>

Defiance would have to do.

_Madness._ It was indeed _madness. _


	13. Guidance

**YES. Another chapter! So excited to see what you guys think, so please leave a review!**  
><strong>Thank you for the ever supportive support! :3 -JB<strong>

* * *

><p>Another juicy beating, a warm bath for the hell of it with a "<em>let's cook the Frost Giant, lads",<em> and a new, rather majestic green cape and tunic, aligned with rims of gold. Hey, one has to look good as they are put to death, right? Everything was perfect, that is, for a royal execution.

Loki winced as he sat utterly still in his cell, returned after they had prepared him for tomorrow's "party".  
>The Allfather was a blistering idiot. Did he really think executing the one that was meant to be bargained was a good idea?<p>

He sat, frozen in place, chains hanging down his legs and arms, rubbing achingly against his neck, ankles and wrists.  
>Not to mention, they kept him in his own personal muzzle, so that he wasn't allowed to speak his "heartless lies", as they so kindly put it.<p>

Sir Joseph Lovetson stood, gazing at him with sharp eyes. This man was a witless oaf. Loki continued to judge him silently. The guard tried to stand straight, his arrogance almost suffocating his large, fat head. He felt powerful, all because he was allowed, and able, to torment Loki. But if he wasn't in this cell, in these chains, if he was standing right in front of him, staring him dead in the eyes, the oaf would be shaking in fear, his knees cackling and his palms sweating.  
>Loki rolled his eyes at the thoughts spiraling through his mind. <em>Ridiculous Asgardians.<em>

The door and its obnoxious creaking, as it opened slowly, caused him to look up from his view of the ground, chains rattling at his sudden movement. A small smile formed under his muzzle, and he exhaled a breath of relief.

_Adeline Crow._

* * *

><p>Adeline stepped into the white corridor, Loki immediately coming into her flustered vision, as she quickly hurried up to him. She smiled softly at the sight of him, relief clouding her common sense, as she failed to notice Lovetson standing there as well. Her smile faded as soon as she registered the chains holding Loki to a chair, and the muzzle pinning his mouth shut.<p>

"Lady Crow!" The command startled her and her eyes switched from Loki to the puny guard glaring sternly at her. She turned to him, exhausted by his failed attempts to order her around. She didn't have time for this, and all she wanted to do was talk to Loki. It would be morning soon.

"What." She mumbled as a careless statement, unconcerned by his strict attitude.

"I was told that you are not to be down here." He smirked and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
>She glanced at the hand, but kept her eyes focused on Loki, ignoring the guard at her side.<p>

"That's too bad." She uttered and the guard scoffed. Loki stared at her with solemn eyes, the two of them keeping fixed gazes on one another.

"I think I have to ask you to leave, Miss Crow." He chuckled softly and slowly moved his hand to place his palm on the side of her neck.  
>Her eyes then completely faced him, leaving Loki's rather irked expression, and now watching Lovetson's utterly disgusting smile.<br>_So he did have a manly crush on her. The slimy bastard._  
>She didn't say a word, just glared at him with eyes full of repulsion.<br>He winked at her, his thumb beginning to dance along her jaw, softly smoothing over her skin.  
>She heard Loki's chains clattered as he shifted in the chair he was bound to.<br>This made her slightly pleased, but this idiot before her was turning her expression sour.

She glared at him blankly as he began to chuckle, "Unless you're willing to make some sort of deal, my lady."  
>When his thumb softly brushed over her lip, and he spat out those last few words, she immediately lost control of her rage.<br>In one smooth movement, she slammed a hand into his face, her fist driving itself into his eye and nose, causing him to fall to the ground.  
>She didn't feel an ounce of regret as she reached down to feel his pulse.<p>

_Out cold._ Just as he deserved to be.

She sighed and turned to Loki, who now stared at her with mockingly wide eyes.  
>She smirked slightly and inched closer to the cell wall, stepping over Lovetson's unconscious body without a care in the world.<p>

Then, the moment was over.

There was no more happiness, or bliss, or joy, because reality set in again.

She let out a deep breath and gazed at the imprisoned man. "I've spoken to Thor." She stated and grimaced, her eyes dropping to the floor.  
>"He doesn't seem too keen." She cleared her throat, as Loki's head bobbed upwards in a sort of nod.<p>

She swallowed and neared closer to the glass wall.

"You are to be burned alive at the stake." She informed him, her voice cracking subconsciously.  
>"Your magic will be cut off. No way to escape." She peered up into his emotionless eyes.<p>

"It is inevitable."

The blue orbs she stared into, dropped to the ground in defeat.

"You will die. And I will be forced to watch."

Suddenly, Loki's head shot upwards and his eyes widened. She made her way to the glass, so that she was a mere few inches away.

"What?" She asked with narrowed eyes and furrowed eyebrows.

Loki leaned forward and placed his hand on the glass, his skin and its creases turning paler as he pushed it firmly against the cold surface. Adeline tilted her head slightly, as Loki motioned to his hand with a flinch of his head, causing the chains to rattle again. Adeline raised her own, and placed it on the glass as well, right on top of Loki's on the opposite side. His eyes smiled, he lifted his other finger to point directly at her, and slowly he nodded as he waited for her to put two and two together. She froze, finally realizing what he was trying to say, as their hands connected through the glass.

"No, no, I can't!" She exclaimed and flew backwards, pulling away from their "almost" touch. Loki's eyes pleaded in disappointment as her own scattered across the prison, desperately searching for another idea.

"No, I don't have a flame! There's not even a chance I could control the fire!" She yelled and winced at the words spiraling out of her mouth.  
>Loki dropped his eyes to the floor, and finally his hand slid down the glass in defeat. She swallowed and shut her eyes tight in devastation.<p>

"I'm sorry, Loki."

She gazed at him and he then looked up to peer back at her. His eyes hid the conflicted emotions eating at his insides, her own doing the same.  
>She then stood up straight and took one step closer to the glass cell.<p>

"It was a _pleasure_ babysitting you, Prince Loki of Asgard."

Her eyes were soft as she said the words, and she saw his own light up, as he smirked beneath the muzzle.

"I'm sorry." She repeated, and turned to leave, however she froze in her steps as her thoughts skipped over a memory.

_"__What do you fear?" _

_"__Nothing."_

_"__Please." _

_"__Physical things do not scare me. Anything that lives can be killed."…"But emotionally?"…"Loneliness." _

Adeline stopped walking away, and simply spun back around to gaze at him again. He had turned away, eyes shut, as his head hung down along with his hunched shoulders. She quickly swayed back over to the cell wall, causing his features to peer across at her again, eyes narrowed in confusion.

She cleared her throat and sat in her chair.

"I'm not leaving you."


	14. Alliance Part 1

**Sorry for the wait, guys! I was dragged from my Hobbit hole today, much to my regret. **  
><strong>Apparently "socialization" is important. But I was with my family so it was nice. :3 <strong>  
><strong>Alright soooo this chapter is looonggggg, and it will take place in three parts! :) <strong>

**Thanks to all those reviewers out there, you know who you are ;] **  
><strong>hehee! And to everyone who has followed and favorited!<strong>

* * *

><p>Adeline's eyes had fluttered closed only a few hours earlier. She'd stayed up, sitting with a sleepless Loki.<br>She'd had to knock Lovetson out a couple more times, but that was no big deal.  
>However, sooner than she thought possible, it was morning. <em>Dawn<em>.

Worry and panic set in around her as the peace of sleep slowly faded away. She woke to silence. Loki had eventually fallen into a deep slumber, it seemed, as he sat hunched forward, still chained uncomfortably to the chair, his dark hair hiding his eyes. She sighed as she looked at him. How had this all started?

She simply wanted to perform her duty as a warrior of the Allfather, but she couldn't ignore the connection that crept up on her. The _attraction_. It sounded silly in her mind, but it was the plain truth. She was drawn to him; his dark, raven black hair, his crystal clear blue eyes that appeared green in the morning light, and his past. A past no one seemed to truly understand.  
><em>A past of fear, guilt, and betrayal.<em>

She shook her head to shoo away the thoughts, as her eyes glistened over in despair.

"Loki." She muttered quietly, choking on the oncoming worries of reality. _No response.  
><em>"Loki, wake up!" She commanded, a little louder now, and Loki's head rose slowly upward.  
>She let out a breath of relief and gazed at him through tired eyes.<p>

He smiled softly, blinking, as if to snap himself out of dream world.  
>The muzzle must be aching by now; the bands around his wrists and ankles sore to the bone. Adeline winced.<br>Just as she opened her mouth to say something, the doors to the dungeon flew open forcefully, revealing a terrifying sight.

Adeline's words hooked down into her throat, keeping her from saying even the smallest sentence.  
>Five guards swayed inside the white corridor of cells, followed by the Allfather himself.<br>Adeline cringed, and put on the straightest face possible, although as she stared, all she felt was hatred and agony.

"Remove the muzzle. I wish to speak with my son." Odin ordered, and the guards rushed to his command, entering Loki's cell, and putting Adeline on edge as they roughly tugged at the chains. The king walked up beside her, glaring her way through narrowed eyes.

"You were _reassigned_, Lady Crow." He uttered and she stood up straighter.

"I understand that my king, but something was brought to my attention." She stated firmly, an idea making its way into her mind.

"What is that?" The Allfather asked suspiciously and Adeline quickly flinched her head to the man lying flat on the floor, eyes closed, snoring slightly as unconsciousness began to wear off.

"This man," She exclaimed accusingly, "was drinking on the job. I took it into my hands to remove him from the task at hand, and he attacked me." She shrugged the statement off like it was nothing, and stared blankly at the Allfather, who gazed at her with wide eyes.

He motioned for two guards to come his way, and they listened, pulling up beside him with flat faces. She held her breath, waiting for his next move.  
>"Take this man away." He ordered, his glare still fixed on Adeline. The guards grabbed Lovetson by the arms and began to drag him off, causing slight groans to come from his way.<p>

Adeline cleared her throat, finally breaking her stare at the Allfather, and looking back at Loki. The guards held him tight, shoving him out of the cell, onto his knees and before his father, his ankles and wrists still chained. The king's sharp eyes moved from Adeline's concerned expression to Loki's position on the ground, bearing a look of despair.

"Loki." Odin uttered to his son, causing him to gaze upward.

"My _king_." Loki mocked with a cruel smirk, glaring at his so-called father.

Adeline shifted closer to the guards holding the prisoner, eager to comfort him. Their eyes flashed to meet hers with stern expressions, and she quickly looked down. Loki was only a mere few feet away. The only time they had been that close was yesterday, when the guards dragged him away for preparation. She was anxious for the same moment to occur. The reassurance of his hand intertwined with her own. She shook the thought away and listened to the continuing conversation.

"I am sorry, my son." Odin sighed.

The armored guards pulled Loki to his feet and off the ground. He took a step forward to steady himself, chains clamoring, and then stared blankly at his father.

"I am not your son." He snapped, and with a nod from the Allfather, his features twisted in rage, the guards began to drag him away.

Loki's head whirled to face Adeline with an agonizing expression, as he was pulled forcefully past her.  
>Her eyes widened in panic and she quickly lunged forward. "Loki." She choked, carefully following the guards as they swayed farther and farther away.<p>

"Adeline!" He shouted, and Adeline's heart froze in her chest.  
>Now he was panicking, <em>really<em> panicking. _It was happening. He was going to be executed. Burned at the stake._

"Adeline!" He exclaimed louder now, hoarse with even more panic than before, as the guards pulled him along with them; his voice an agonizing, fearful sound that cause Adeline to cringe in lack of a way to help him.

"Loki!" She yelled back to him.

She quickly inched forward, preparing to jog his way, but she was yanked back by an ever so firm grip on her arm.  
>She spun to face the Allfather full on. He glared at her, disbelief in his eyes.<p>

He used his hold on her to fling her forcefully down to the ground beneath them, her armor clattering as it hit the hard surface.  
>She gasped out in shock at the sudden violent action, and gazed up at the king solemnly.<p>

Odin stared her down with dead eyes, "You are nothing like your father!" He spat out, causing her body to shrink in fear, but she held a firm expression as she watched his every move.

"He would never have disobeyed his king! Nor would he have allied with the enemy!" He shouted her way; rage filling his features in a shade of red. Adeline cringed angrily and pulled herself to her feet, glaring steadily at the king.

"Loki is not your enemy, the Tieflings are! Or have you forgotten?" Adeline snapped in outrage.

The king drew back, slightly surprised by the harsh reaction "You dare speak to me-" He began, but Adeline instantly cut him off.

"You are a selfish coward who blames everyone for your own mistakes!" Adeline exclaimed as her eyes filled with hatred for the piece of royal rubbish before her. He visibly swallowed eager to get another word in, but Adeline Crow didn't let him.

"You say I am nothing like my father? Good! Because I would never serve a heartless oaf like you!"  
>She dropped her shoulders, the tension lessening as she glared his way.<br>_Now all she felt was sadness._ Rage has dissipated into despair, and she was now watching an old man who seemed lost by her words.

She removed her shield, dropping it to the ground in conclusion. But she kept her sword; she wasn't ready to give in just yet.

The king eyed her suspiciously and shook his head, "You are a clueless woman!"  
>The king snapped at her, as if disappointed by her actions.<p>

Adeline scoffed and sighed, as she turned to leave.  
>"I'd rather be a clueless woman, then a poor king."<p>

* * *

><p>"Sir." The Tiefling guard reported back to his master, sitting patiently in his throne.<p>

"What?" He snapped and sighed, shaking his head in disgust.

"Sir, it seems Odin is holding an execution," He began, instantly cut off by the leader, "So?" The guard cleared his throat and finished, "for Loki."

Gallien got to his feet, rising from the chair in anger, a sudden dark chuckling piercing the wavering silence around the two Tieflings.  
>"So this is how he wants to play, hm?" Gallien asked rhetorically with a small smirk. "When is the execution?"<br>The king snapped at his loyal guard who quickly nodded in confirmation, "Dawn, my lord."  
>Gallien scoffed and shook his head, plummeting down into his seat and giving a final order of action.<p>

"Be sure it doesn't happen."

* * *

><p>"You called him a <em>what<em>?" Henry asked with widened eyes of curiosity.

Adeline shook her head with a short laugh, "A heartless oaf."

Henry flew backward; nearly falling off the small chair he sat in. They sat in the living room, their mother in the kitchen cooking a fresh breakfast, as she listened to the words expressed between Adeline and her younger brother.

"Holy Helheim." Her sibling remarked with a small smirk of surprise.

"Yes, I'm lucky he didn't execute me too." Adeline scoffed and shook her head, sudden sadness falling over her again.

Her mother poked her head in from around the kitchen's doorframe. "That is not something to jest about, Adeline Crow."

Adeline shrugged and got to her feet, anger building up once more. "It is ridiculous mother! The Tieflings want Loki, and his first reaction is to have him executed!" She exclaimed and went on. "So, what? No one gets him?" She asked herself rhetorically in frustration.

Her mother sighed and approached her, wiping her pale hands on a dishcloth. Henry shifted at the oncoming conversation.

"Why are you so flustered by this Adeline?" Her mother asked with confused eyes, mixed with the imminent irritation of concern.

Adeline dropped her eyes to the floor, tears welling up in her eyes as she struggled to hold her ground. "Loki is not as they say." She murmured almost inaudibly, but her mother caught on, raising her eyebrows in suspicion.

"I believe he simply acts out because he is afraid, and all of whom he has trusted have betrayed him." She admitted, causing her mother to take hold of her hand.

"What are you saying Adeline? He killed innocent people! He belongs in a cage!" Adeline gently pushed her mother off of her, releasing her hand.

"He does not!" She exclaimed.

All was silent. She simply gazed at her mother, her expression twisted in soft rage.

"Do I hear the faint ring of wedding bells?" Henry chuckled with a smirk. Adeline turned to him, glaring sharply his way.

But suddenly she froze. _She did hear bells_. She swayed up to the window of their small townhouse, and gazed out at the market square.  
>Asgardians were jogging slowly, or walking towards the thick walls of the palace. <em>The execution<em>.

"I have to go!" Adeline exclaimed and pushed past her frightened mother.  
>"Adeline!" She called out after her, just as Adeline shoved open the door.<p>

She sprinted past the dozens of villagers and townies making their way leisurely to the large royal home.  
>Her breathing faltered as panic over took her every being, causing her heart to beat in uneasy patterns.<br>She rammed into the shoulders of the Aesir people, unbothered by their harsh remarks of irritation.  
>She made it into the gates of the palace, hurriedly thrusting herself forward until she caught sight of the rather large crowd forming themselves into a circle.<br>She cringed and pushed past the many figures in her way. She ignored their yells and boasts of confusion. She simply drove herself forward.

Finally, she reached the end of the pools of Asgardians, her vision swallowing a picture so frightening she could scream, _right here, right now_.

The dark haired being was chained to the large wooden post, hay surrounding him, and wood beneath his feet.  
>His muzzle was tightened once more along the rim of his mouth and chin, and he looked devastatingly beautiful in his long cape of green, black and gold.<p>

Adeline choked on the next breath of air she inhaled, and simply kept her gaze on Loki's dimmed expression.  
>She wanted to call out for him, for him to look at her, but she didn't have to.<br>His head rose from the post, and immediately his eyes fixed on her own.  
>Their blue-green shade stared blankly back at her, as if he was already dead.<p>

Then the executioner, his face cloaked over by a hood, raised his torch into the air.  
>The flame lighting the end was no longer magical to her as it had been with her father.<p>

It was_ deadly_; it's every crackle, as it burnt the wood beneath it, was deafening.

She swallowed thickly, and peered back at Loki, who still kept his gaze fixed on her own.  
>As the executioner lifted the torch, she instantly shut her eyes, blocking out the world.<p>

She wasn't ready for this. Greif would come back yet again.  
>And there was nothing she could do to chase it off this time.<br>She felt defeated, _a disappointment_, as her father's words continued to echo in her head.

_"__You promise me this, Adey. No matter how mad someone makes you, how sad, as long as you see the good in them, you will guide them towards the light."_

Now her chance, to guide a once good man back to the light, had faded.


	15. Alliance Part 2

**Yes, it is short, but that is why I am posting the third part later tonight! I already have it written!**  
><strong><em>Hit me<em> with some reviews people! [Ow! I meant figuratively!] lol, sorry that was lame...**  
><strong>Anyway, seriously though, you should review. :] they make my day a little bit brighter. :3<strong>

**Thanks to everyone for all the support; follows, favorites, and reviews!**  
><strong>You are all so important to me! Means so muuuuuch, and I know I say that constantly, but hey! It's the truth!<strong>

* * *

><p>So many pairs of eyes. So <em>haunting<em>. _So terrifying_, gazing upward at the prisoner on the stake.

He could smell the fire, taste it in the air.  
>It was the enemy; to his ice-cold skin, it was the enemy.<p>

Threatening to burn his every organ, his every bone.  
>Creeping up on him from behind, eager to reach inside and pull out his still beating heart, if he had one, at this point, at all.<br>Panic was itching his skin, and the soreness of metal against his every joint was causing a riot of agony to begin inside his mind.  
>His throat choked on the thought of burning flesh, anxious to be done with the situation, and fearful to ever finish.<br>His stomach twisted into knots inside him, threatening to suck out the life of his soul as he imagined where he was to be sent next.

Helheim would surely welcome him with open arms. _Time to rejoice, Loki. You are free.  
><em>No, he didn't want to be free. He didn't want to die. _He only wanted…_

His eyes flashed rapidly through the crowd until he set his sights on her.

She stood in her golden and silver armor, sword hanging at her hip, her features gazing up at him in despair, defeat and the loss of all hope.  
>He cringed inwardly and hung his head as the smell of fire burned stronger.<br>But before it could grow any further, he faced her once again.  
>He would die with her face in his view.<br>It would be a lasting memory of the one person he barely knew, but trusted wholeheartedly.

The fiery shine then flashed before him, its light glowing in orange, yellow, and red, as it was held by the dark shadow of another being.  
>He swallowed and stared blankly at the woman in the crowd, her long blonde hair so alluring, her eyes so soothing.<br>As the man beside him raised the torch, he watched as she closed those blue eyes in rejection of the scene she was standing witness to.  
>He did the same.<p>

He would be at peace now.  
>Or so he tried to tell himself.<p>

This would all be over. _The lies, the hatred, the anger.  
><em>

_But also the laughter, the mockery;_ he peeked once more at the silent crowd, Adeline Crow filling his view; _the kindness, the affection, the admiration._

He shook his head, and simply listened to the faint crackle of fire on a wooden torch.  
>Before he knew it, the heat of a burning flame began to engulf him.<p> 


	16. Alliance Part 3

**Yus! It IS LONG, so please review! I worked hard on this, and I hope you guys like it!**  
><strong>Hopefully it's as you expected it, fun and frightening! <em>Woot woot! -JB<em>**

* * *

><p>Adeline Crow opened her eyes once more, just as the fire was being lit.<br>The flames instantly engulfed the platform Loki was tied above, searing everything in its way.

"No!" She screamed, watching as Loki simply stayed frozen still against the thick wood of the plank he was chained to.  
>She began to step forward, only to be interrupted by the loud shriek of lightning. She whirled to face the palace. Out from the shadows, came the one man she thought she might never see again. His face was twisted into that of determination and rage, as he sprinted towards his brother, currently engulfed by flames.<p>

Sif and the Warriors Three trailed behind in order to act as back up.

Adeline sighed in relief, and observed before making a single move.  
>Asgardians panicked, running out the palace gates in fear for their lives, screaming slander as they sprang from what had now turned into a battleground. Guards flew towards Thor, but he simply launched them out of the way, swinging Mjölnir aggressively, and with perfect poise.<p>

Adeline dashed forward, removing her sword and swinging it at more guards flying her way.  
>She stood by Thor, both of them continuously fighting off the oncoming army of men.<p>

Thor turned to glance at her with a soft smirk. "You take the ones on the right, I'll take the ones on the left?" He questioned with a chuckle.

Adeline let out a deep breath, and shook her head. "Loki comes first!" She ordered and Thor sent her a nod.

Just as she turned to run up to the man engulfed by blistering flames, _as she, herself, was fireproof_, more guards came racing toward her.  
>"Thor!" She exclaimed, and she caught sight of his eyes on hers, as she began trying desperately to inform him of what he needed to do.<br>He knocked two men off of himself before sending her another quick nod.

In one smooth movement, he flew upwards, flying into the air, and plummeting swiftly down into the pit of flames.  
>Adeline huffed a breath of worried air as he hurried to unlock the chains holding the prisoner at death row.<p>

However, the fire was growing too powerful and soon both princes would be consumed.

Adeline swallowed nervously and lunged at more guards dashing her way. She twisted herself around them, knocking them down with a good kick, and swinging her sword beneath their legs, causing them to fall to the floor, slamming their heads firmly against the gravel.  
>She smirked at her own talent, but it quickly faded when she caught sight of Thor struggling with the chains.<br>She saw Loki dangling unconsciously as the edge of the wooden stake.

"Loki!" She exclaimed, fear and a burning sense of determination overtaking her, as she launched the guard whirling towards her into another who was approaching; her hands flew into the air forcefully and without hesitation.

Suddenly, the flames surrounding both princes dissipated into smoke, fading in black clouds up to the dreary Asgardian sky.  
>She observed with wide eyes, trying to register what had happened, same as Thor, going by the shocked expression broadening the features lining his face. She furrowed her eyebrows at the sight, just as Thor was beginning to lift Loki from the wooden pole.<p>

In an instant, the pain from a powerful blow against her ribcage sent her flying backwards. She peered up from her position on the ground to catch sight of Lovetson glaring down at her. With a small scoff, she pulled herself to her feet, the force from the blow causing her to breathe heavily; panting in exhaustion.

"I see you're still around then." Adeline mocked with a small smirk to which Lovetson only grimaced in anger to.

"Guess so." He snapped and lunged for her, but she quickly blocked his sword with her own, dodging his forceful motion forward.

"I think you're losing your touch, Joseph." She remarked, attempting to enrage him even further.

Through the corner of her eye, she checked on Thor and Loki.  
>The older brother was still straining to unlock the tightly fixed, Asgardian chains, while fighting off guards at the same time.<p>

Adeline winced and jabbed her sword forward at the man she was dueling with. He quickly blocked it just the same and the two encircled one another.

Just as he was about to lunge for her again, a red blur cascaded across her vision and she was immediately knocked to the side.  
>Her head smacked against the gravel and her blow from earlier winded her completely.<br>She gasped for air and raised her head to catch sight of the new attacker.

Peering down at her was the red-skinned being, tail flinching in excitement, and horns glowing crimson as it smirked devilishly.  
>Adeline's breath caught as she watched the Tiefling bound toward another guard, knocking him to the floor, and clawing at his torso in utter, tasteless violence. She cringed and lifted herself to her feet once more, eager to get away from the situation and back to Thor and Loki.<br>When she stood, she took in the sight laid out before her eyes.

Maybe ten, or twenty, Tieflings were flying at the guards who were attacking Thor's position as his brother hung helplessly in unconsciousness.

_Fighting…with them?  
><em>_For their own benefit, no doubt._

Adeline turned to walk away, just before catching a glimpse of the man on the ground.  
><em>Lovetson.<em>  
>His eyes still open, blood falling from the corner of his mouth, as he laid dead on the ground.<br>Adeline swallowed the knot in her throat and immediately turned away, bile rising in the pit of her stomach.

She took a deep breath and sprinted toward Thor and Loki, Mjölnir ramming into the approaching guards, and Tieflings springing onto the further acting army. Adeline skidded to a halt before the two princes, staring helplessly at Loki, his eyes shut tight as if he were in agonizing pain.

"He's out of it. Delirious. The heat of the fire is too much on the mind of a Frost Giant." Thor informed her, as Mjölnir returned to his side only to be cast off again towards another approaching group of men.  
>Adeline nodded and bent down to gaze at Loki, his features contorted into that of despair.<p>

She glanced quickly to observe the small war, taking place around them.  
>Sif and the Warriors Three were fighting strongly against the palace guards, and the Tieflings still seemed to be helping, and in a way, Adeline knew this was <em>not<em> good. _What would the king think then? That they were traitors of Asgard? Really teaming up with the enemy? _

She shook the thoughts away, only eager now to fix Loki's dismantled state of mind.

Thor peered down at her with stern eyes, "You need to get the chains off of him. It'll restore his magic." Thor informed her and quickly sprang into action, leaving her to hold the unconscious body weakly in her arms. She exhaled deeply and shut her eyes for a mere moment. _You can do this, Adeline Crow._

Her fingers trembled as she gently pulled Loki into her arms, so that she could reach his wrists tied together tightly behind his back.  
>She dragged out a small dagger that sat on the band around her waist, putting down her larger sword, so she could focus thoroughly on Loki's release. She began to stab at the lock clasping his hands beside one another, anxiously struggling to break the chains from their hold on him. She cringed in eagerness, continuously and blindly scraping at the metal. <em>It was no use.<em>

She let out a deep breath of desperation, her eyes narrowing in agony, the corners of her mouth falling downward in loss of hope.  
><em>She couldn't give up now, she couldn't<em>.  
>Her hands blistered against the grip of the dagger as she continued grasping at the lock, Loki's head resting on her shoulder, completely drained and unconscious. When she still couldn't free him, she dropped to her knees and shrieked quietly, inaudible over the sounds of battle.<p>

She wrapped her hands around the metal lock, tossing her dagger to the side, and shutting her eyes as she rested her own head on Loki's shoulder, in a movement that said, _'I've given up'_.

She wasn't sure how long she stayed like that, but a suddenly unexplainable heat burning the rims of her palms knocked her back into reality. Her eyes flew open in confusion, sniffing as the tears dried on her cheeks, mixing with the layers of dirt from falling to the ground earlier.

She gazed at the metal chains in her hands.

_Melted. Melted?_ _How in Helheim could they have melted?_ _Unless…_

They fell to the floor and in an instant she heard the croak of a familiar voice.  
>"Adeline." Her head whirled to face him, pulling him back from her shoulder, and staring him longingly in the eyes.<p>

"Loki." She smiled faintly, and threw a fist over one of her eyes, removing any evidence of a fallen tear. He smirked softly and cringed, eager to get to his feet.

"Wha's happenin'?" He asked, slurring subconsciously as he gazed out at the battle. Adeline held him close as he stumbled, rising upwards.

"We stopped your execution. Thor and I." She whispered to him and he began to stand of straighter, obviously gaining more and more strength.

"Tieflings," He murmured and Adeline nodded.  
>"Yeah, see that part is a little more difficult to explain." She teased and smiled faintly at him, to which he returned kindly.<p>

"Loki!" A voice boomed from across the dozens of battling guards and Tieflings.  
><em>There were far more of the King's men than there were of the red demons, <em>she noted_, however they moved quickly. _  
><em>One needed a partner if they wished to fight the Tiefling in battle.<em>

Adeline's sighed in relief as Thor sprinted towards them, knocking a few members of the opposing army out with Mjölnir.  
>He approached his younger brother, and placed a firm hand on his cheek, smacking him gentle with a wide grin.<p>

"I am glad you live, brother." Thor stated firmly and bowed his head slowly to Adeline who simply nodded in confirmation.

"Wish I could say the same brother," Loki jested with a wink, and Thor punched his shoulder softly, aware to take it easy as he had still not fully recovered.

Suddenly, the mood fell somber and Loki was shaking his head, "Thor, this is a bloodbath."  
>Thor sighed and nodded gazing out at the small battle that wasn't supposed to end in any deaths whatsoever.<p>

"Gallien wants you, so I am sure it was mandatory that the execution was interrupted." Thor announced with some hesitation.

Loki swallowed visibly, and turned away from both Adeline and Thor. Adeline grimaced; he was obviously feeling guilty.  
>Instantly, some of the uproar decreased as those battling turned to stare up towards the palace doors.<p>

Odin stood, guards at his every corner, as he glared directly into he army.  
>Adeline, Thor and Loki froze as a Tiefling stepped forward.<p>

"Your majesty." His voice was rectifying and crude as he hissed the words. Odin raised his chin to the lower being.

"Why do you attack my men with such hostility?" The Allfather asked gently, his eyes just glancing over at the bodies lining the palace square.

The Tiefling chuckled and raised both arms into the air, speaking to the king as if he were a clueless child.

"We have come to see that Loki keeps his life." The red demon grinned wickedly, "Once we have him in our grasp, we will be on our way."  
>The devil then laughed devilishly, "Since you weren't very cooperative with our one simple request."<p>

After added the last few words, Odin's features contorted into rage and he gave a short gesture to the guards before him, causing them to lunge forward.

Thor turned rapidly to his brother. "Loki, now would be good."

Loki nodded, understanding his brother words. He snapped his fingers and instantly a duplicate of himself appeared.  
>Adeline's head whirled to the second Loki in confusion and then she peered over at the real one.<br>He was smirking widely at her and quickly shook his head, "Just what I needed."  
>He muttered softly, rolling his shoulders as if using magic had releasing all stiffness.<p>

Adeline couldn't help but smile in admiration.  
>Thor narrowed his eyes at his brother, "And how have you made us appear?" He asked, to which Adeline furrowed her eyebrows.<br>"Humble guards securing the perimeter." Loki shrugged mischievously and Adeline quickly chuckled under her breath.

"_An illusion."_ She uttered with a wide grin.

Loki nodded with a wink, "Precisely, Lady Crow."

With that, the three of them took off through the small battle at hand, eager to disappear from sight, leaving the duplicate of Loki behind, standing oddly still, in an attempt to distract the Tieflings with a decoy.

"What about Odin, and the guards?" Adeline asked quickly, not that she was too concerned with what happened to them; more curious.

Thor glanced over at her and then fixed his focus forward. "Once the Tieflings find out Loki has escaped, I am sure they will leave. It is only natural."  
>He grunted as they ran onward, now disappearing from the war zone and into the shadows and chaos of the town, and market place.<p>

"But I fear they will return. With a larger army." He added, and she thought she saw Loki cringe.

Adeline cleared her throat and shook her head, "Where are we going?"

Thor gazed over at her and then at Loki, as he wasn't sure either. "We need to get to the Bifrost to travel to Midgard."

As soon as he said the words, Loki froze in his steps. "Midgard?" He spat, his eyes narrowed in disbelief. "Brother, have you gone insane?" He questioned, quickly glancing at Adeline's own contorted expression.

She stepped forward, "Thor, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean _considering…_" She trailed off, her eyes darting over to Loki and then back to Thor.

Loki didn't protest with her argument.

Thor sighed and shook his head, "We can safely seek refuge there. The Tieflings will not find us, I am sure of it." Thor boasted and placed a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. Adeline winced and then nodded with a shrug.

Loki's face twisted into a look of disgust with the idea of Midgard and _humans, _but he didn't further argue.

Now both of them, the broken warrior, and the deranged prince, followed their loyal friend and brother towards the globe shaped building, just across the length of the rainbow road, gleaming in waves of magic beyond imagination.

Adeline's eyes marveled at the sight as she hurried to keep up with the two princes before her. Heimdall was revealed, standing ever so straight as the three of them sprinted forward. Thor approached him, a faint, weary smile lining his features. Heimdall only kept his gaze on Loki, glaring at the convict dryly.

"Thor, what is the meaning of this?" He asked with raised eyebrows, adding more to the statement before Thor could respond, "Your father has been threatened with war, the Tieflings are murdering palace guards as we speak, and you are running off with two traitors?" He interrogated and Thor froze, his eyes glancing over at both Adeline and Loki.

Adeline swallowed. That's what she was now. _A traitor._ _She'd broken every rule. Allied with, in the king's mind, the enemy_.

"Heimdall, the Tieflings are after Loki. They will disperse once they know he has fled." Thor stated firmly, with full on confidence.

Adeline peeked down at Loki's hanging hand, eager to grab hold in an act to comfort both him and herself, but she stayed still.

"And you wish to drag him down to Midgard with you? The very place he waged war?" Heimdall snapped at the older prince, with narrowed, golden eyes.

Adeline saw Loki flinch, his eyes turning gray for a moment, as guilt came flooding back again.

"Why are you so sure they will not attack Midgard in hopes of finding Loki?" Heimdall asked and Thor nodded quickly.

"Look, they attacked, with only a few in their army, when Loki's life was in danger. Hence, they must need him for something. And what is Loki known for?"  
>Thor asked confidently with raised eyebrows, "He's known for destruction and violence; the Tiefling's only real moral code."<p>

Heimdall watched as the blonde-haired man explained the situation.

"They must think him powerful." Thor sighed and shook his head, causing Loki to smirk mockingly.  
>"So why attack the one planet he didn't succeed in overtaking?" Thor questioned with a small smile, as he knew he'd gotten his point across.<p>

Adeline raised her head in understanding and quickly nodded, "They would think that if he's not strong enough, then they are not as well."  
>She pointed out and Thor grinned widely as she finally fell from her confusion.<p>

Loki only sighed in annoyance at the precious time this conversation was taking.  
>"Look, Heimdall." Loki beamed, in a mocking manner yet again, "I am sure the Tieflings figured out that my illusion was a decoy by now. I think it best if you allow us passage now." He explained accusingly, as he glared at the dark-skinned man, shimmering in his regal Asgardian armor.<p>

Heimdall nodded, and swayed towards the middle of the globe like room.  
>With a jab forward, the area began to glow in bursts of golden light, and instantly Thor sent a nod to Loki, who took a step forward towards him.<br>Adeline did the same, only to be met by Thor's impatient hand, blocking her way. She raised an eyebrow.

"You are not to come, Lady Crow."

Adeline scoffed teasingly. "You're jesting?" She questioned in all seriousness and when Thor shook his head she was suddenly angry.

"There is no way in Helheim you are leaving me here." She snapped at the older sibling, catching a glimpse of Loki's small smirk.

Thor looked slightly taken back, "Lady Crow, you have a family to take care of. I cannot let you abandon them."

Adeline raised both eyebrows and let out a mocking laugh, "My family can manage on their own. Besides, I would only be a danger to them."

Thor titled his head, "How so?"

She shook her head in irritation. "In case you haven't noticed Thor, I'm a traitor now too. The king would have my head if he got his hands on me."  
>She argued, causing Thor to turn his head and stare at his brother.<p>

Loki nodded and instantly held out his hand. Adeline glanced at it; his palm pale in the golden light, the creases of his fingers sticking out considerably. She longed to take hold and wrap her arms around him, but she placed herself under control.

She gently reached forward, placing her hand in his, to which he rapidly pulled her towards him, just as the entire room bursted into a symphony of colors, cascading with one another to form amazing new blends of shades.

The light was chaos surrounding her, until she realized the side of her face, her blushing warm cheek, was placed firmly against Loki's chest.

She swallowed the knot in her throat, and worked up the courage to glance up at him.  
>The smile he wore as he peered down at her warmed every inch of her body, her eyes glowing their crystal clear blue shine back his way.<p>

And that's how they stayed, their entire trip, towards their new destination. _Midgard._


	17. Elegance

**Lemme know what you think! Sorry for the delay! Had a rather busy day! Tomorrow is also going to busy, so hopefully I can write the next chapter and post it in the morning! I have quite a few appointments tomorrow and then I am going out with a bunch of friends. **  
><strong><span>So, ahead of time:<span> I am terribly sorry if you guys _don't_ receive a chapter tomorrow, _it is still unlikely that you won't as I am excited to write the next part_, but you know, just in case. :3  
>Thanks for all the support!<br>Can't believe I have 60 reviews, and over 30 followers. Means buckets guyyys! :)  
>Leave a review! ;)<strong>

**Thank you! -JB**

* * *

><p>The air was different. At first, it was threatening; like it was going to choke the living soul of whomever breathed it in. But after a mere few seconds, it's impact on Adeline's lungs lessened, and suddenly it became easier to take in the surroundings.<p>

_Green. Strange nature. Rolling hills and plains. Odd. _

The unfamiliar views surrounding her were frightening, but she was immediately comforted when she felt the soft cloth beneath her fingers, and the leather against her head; not to mention the slow beating heart of the youngest prince.  
>Her eyes glanced up at his own, which were narrowed in the same suspicion she had as well.<br>She slowly fell from the haze she felt to have fallen in and noticed the second prince stomping towards civilization; buildings of concrete and beautiful antique pathways, and rolling vehicles, surrounded by the magic of a green landscape.  
>She was, at the same time, mesmerized by everything in front of them, no matter how different it appeared.<p>

"Where are we, brother?" Loki's voice filled the air, and Adeline's eyes quickly widened.  
>She didn't want to let go, but the immediate embarrassment sent her flying backwards, tempted to cover her tracks.<br>Loki only peered over at her with a small smirk, as she brushed a hand through her long, blonde hair, eager to settle her nerves.

"London, England." Thor smiled widely and winked at Adeline's blushed expression.  
>She bobbed her head up and down in confirmation and followed his large strides forward. Loki was hesitant to do the same, but in time, went along with it.<p>

"People will recognize me, Thor._ Did you think of that_?" He questioned with narrowed eyes, curious as to how smart his brother actually was.

"I did, Loki." He huffed and glared faintly at the dark-haired man trailing behind. "We will need to stay well under the radar."  
>He informed both of them as they finally took a step onto the concrete, intricately designed path, a few people passing by now, and staring at them suspiciously. Adeline kept a friendly smile, nodding at them nervously as they squinted their eyes in confusion.<p>

"Once we get to Jane's-" Before Thor could finish, Loki was snapping back at him.

"Jane?" He exclaimed harshly, "Is that what this was all for? Taking us to Midgard so you can meet up with your _human pet_?"  
>He stared his brother down and Adeline simply stood still, watching the glares passed before her.<p>

"Of course not! I took us here for protection! _Your_ protection!" Thor yelled back at his sibling, his eyes burning in rage.

Loki shook his head and scoffed, "_Please!_ If one of these _humans_ find out who I am, they'll take it upon themselves to be rid of me." Loki shrugged almost solemnly, "I don't doubt it. Not for a second." He breathed, falling into a sudden blank mood. Thor's features fell softer as he watched his brother's curious eyes.

"I will keep you safe, Loki." He stated firmly and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. Adeline Crow cleared her throat and took a step closer to them both.

"And me too?" She questioned, smiling innocently at the older prince.

Loki's expression instantly lit up and he smirked softly. Thor nodded his head, grinning, and began to walk onward, the younger sibling following tamely. Adeline caught up so that she could walk beside him, her nervous trembling lessened by his nearness.

Eventually they came upon a small little house, with a steady garden in front, shimmering elegantly in the morning sun. They'd passed many people in the little time they had spent in Midgard. All of which, seemed slightly disturbed by their foreign appearances. The surroundings were overwhelming to Adeline, the many odd vehicles and pathways of which people walked upon. Markets were all over the place, called 'shops or malls' according to Thor. Citizens of this strange 'London' wore odd clothes and said odd things, most of which was hard for Adeline to understand. Everything was so different from Asgard, that it was hard to breathe sometimes, constricting her thoughts as the million appearances cascaded over Adeline's vision.

Thor had turned to knock on the small, red, wooden door that apparently belonged to one 'Jane Foster', a stranger to Adeline, and as it seemed, to Loki as well. They waited there, listening to the awkward silence, filled only with the tweets of birds, or loud ear-splitting horns.

"Perhaps we should be elegant about this, brother." Loki suggested, as they continued to wait for the door to open.

Thor stared at him with raised eyebrows and instantly shook his head, "What do you mean?"  
>He asked curiously, causing Loki to sigh.<p>

"I don't think your human will be very fond of me, given the circumstances…"

Thor took a moment, as if considering the statement but then turned back to his brother in suspicion.  
>"What else would you suggest? This place is hidden, and I know its occupants."<br>He shrugged and went on, "It's perfect."

Loki scoffed and huffed almost irritably, "I could stay in an _Inn_ or something."

Thor seemed repelled by this idea, "You will do no such thing."

Loki furrowed his eyebrows as he stood completely still, his hands behind his back, waiting patiently. "Why not?"

Thor was almost glaring at him now, turned away from the door. "Because I am not letting you out of my sight."

Adeline stiffened at the commanding words and stared away from the conversation and instead at a small dwarf looking thing in the yard, white haired with a long beard and funny, pointy red hat.

"Why, because you don't trust me?" Loki questioned sharply.

Thor quickly responded, his voice harsh and tense, "No, because I don't want to lose you, brother!"

All fell silent, and Loki faced the ground, hanging his head as he lacked a normal reply.

"I already lost mother and I almost lost you today. I am _not_ going to experience the feeling again." Thor stated, turning back to the door.  
>Adeline nodded subconsciously, feeling exactly the same way. She glanced over at Loki. His expression was blank and silently anxious, as if he wished to hide away from the situation.<p>

Before anyone could add to the rather touching conversation, the door in front of them creaked open.  
>A petite, rather beautiful young woman opened the door, her eyes a fascinating hazel, and her hair a dark shade of brown, however its color glowing lighter in the sunlight as she exited towards the three Asgardians.<p>

"Yes, can I help you?" She questioned softly with narrowed eyes, just the same as the other _humans_ in this strange city.  
>Thor glanced over at a rather frightened Loki, and then back to the woman.<p>

"Jane, it's me!" He exclaimed and took a step towards her, to which she reacted with a step back.  
>"I'm sorry?" Jane questioned with one raised eyebrow.<p>

As though a light bulb had gone off somewhere in Thor's dimly lit brain, he turned to his brother with pursed lips.

"Loki," He whispered irritably, "I believe you have forgotten to remove the illusion."

Loki's eyes widened and he raised his chin in understanding. "Ah, yes."  
>With a flick of his fingers, and a strange glowing, green light, Jane Foster's eyes lit up and a wide grin filled her expression.<p>

"Thor!" She exclaimed and flew into the blonde's thick arms, her own wrapping around his head and pulling him close.  
>She then leaned in and smacked quite the kiss on Thor's eager lips.<p>

Adeline cleared her throat and found her eyes darting over to meet Loki's, the both of them immediately jumping as they caught the looks of one another, and then turned back.

"You're here!" Jane said when Thor put her back on her feet.  
>"I am." He grinned, hiding her hands tightly between his.<p>

Her eyes then narrowed and she tilted her head to the side, "Why are you here?"  
>Thor laughed heartily and gestured to Loki and Adeline standing before her. "Jane, this is my brother Lo-"<p>

Before he could finish, a hand flew across Loki's cheeks, slapping him harshly to the side, his black hair whirling after him.  
>Adeline immediately stepped forward, to stand slightly in front of Loki, taken back by the sudden outburst of violence.<br>She watched Jane with observant eyes, feeling the need to protect the man standing just behind her.

Jane glanced at Adeline, merely taking in the sight of her, and then turned back to Loki. "That was for New York."  
>She snapped and fixed her attention back on Thor again.<p>

Thor was standing completely still, eyes widened in surprise as Jane cleared her throat.  
>Adeline peered over at Loki. His expression was flat, as if completely frozen by despair.<br>Adeline winced and turned back to Jane with almost angry eyes. _She'd made him feel guilt.  
>Adeline wasn't sure she liked this woman.<em>

Thor sighed rather loudly and looked back to his human.  
>Jane peered at him with raised eyebrows, expectantly awaiting an answer.<p>

Thor nodded, "Jane, can we come in? We have much to talk about."


	18. Confidence

**I literally sat at my desk and wrote this in my bath robe, with my hair soaking wet. I hope your happy!**  
><strong>Just kidding :3 I had fun typing this one, and I really wanted to get a chapter out to you before my busy day takes place, so there you go!<strong>  
><strong>Hope you enjoy, and please please please, review! -JB<strong>

* * *

><p>Thor focused on the woman sitting before him, both of their arms resting on the wooden surface of a small table.<br>Jane occasionally glanced over at the two strangers staring wide-eyed at everything in her house.

"Alright, shoot." Jane grunted, gesturing for Thor to explain, in detail.  
>Thor took a deep breath and began, "As you know Loki was imprisoned on Asgard for his crimes."<br>Jane took a peek at the dark haired man gazing back at her with a small smirk. She rolled her eyes and looked back to Thor.

Adeline continued to scope out the small thingamabobs around the small house Jane called home, both the older prince's and Jane's voice ringing in and out of her ears.

_"__My father was threatened with war."  
><em>_"__War?"_

Adeline leaned forward, approaching a small object resting on the edge of a brown shelf. She squinted her eyes at the small, glass thing. It appeared in the shape of a globe, with white flecks of an unknown substance resting at the bottom. She raised an eyebrow and cleared her throat, instantly grabbing the attention of Loki's eager ears. He turned to face her and gently swayed to where she stood, observing inwardly. She flinched slightly, feeling him so close beside her. It was still strange, because of the fact that he had merely been blocked off by a glass wall only hours before, and for such a long time.

"Strange." Loki whispered and Adeline turned back to the small globe thing.

She nodded with narrowed eyes, "Yeah."

Loki smiled softly, looking at her for a split second and then back to the odd sphere.  
>"What do you suppose it is?" His question was so innocent; Adeline couldn't help but turn to him, grinning widely.<br>Before she could answer, she heard her name spoken across the room.

_"__Adeline helped us to escape. She was Loki's guard in the dungeons."  
><em>Jane turned to gaze at her with a slight nod, _"I see."  
><em>Her voice was skeptical, and it caused Adeline to immediately look away.  
>Loki only glared at Jane for a mere second, before turning back to her as well.<p>

"So?" He questioned in a hushed tone.  
>Adeline raised her eyebrows, relaxing as Thor continued to explain the situation to the human.<p>

"What?" She asked with a small shake of her head. Loki snickered and flinched his head towards the object on the shelf.

"What is it then?" He questioned with a wide smirk.

She shrugged and grinned faintly, "I cannot be sure, but it seems as though there is a whole other world going on inside."  
>She pointed gently to the small trees, and landscape inside the globe.<br>When she turned back to Loki, he was smiling quite magnificently.  
>It was genuine, without fear, and oddly 'at peace', bringing her ultimate joy and easing her nerves with everything going on in their upside down lives.<p>

He then turned to the small thing and carefully took hold of it, laying it cautiously between his pale fingers, to observe it closer.  
>Adeline couldn't help but grin. It was like he was struggling to comfort a small bird, the way he gently held onto the glass object.<p>

* * *

><p>Jane glanced over at the two Asgardians gazing curiously at her things, and rolled her eyes instantly, letting out a long sigh.<br>Thor cleared his throat, as he finished up the rather time-consuming explanation of how they came to be in Midgard.  
>Jane reached forward and took Thor's hand, smiling wearily back at him.<p>

"Look, Thor. You don't know how happy I am to have you here, but I don't know about this."

Thor nodded sweetly, and squeezed her palm a little tighter.  
>"I know Jane, but it's only for a few days, maybe a week. Just until we can find a place of our own."<br>He finished, causing Jane to peer up at him with intrigued eyes.

"You're going to stay here? Like forever? I mean on Earth?"

"Well, we cannot exactly return. We committed high treason. And the Tieflings will wage war if my brother returns to Asgard."

"Right, sorry."

Thor sighed and smiled faintly at his human sitting before him.  
>She nodded and pulled his hands close to her, dragging them across the table.<p>

"Thor, I want more than anything for you to stay here with me." She stated with a wide grin, to which Thor did the same.

"But," She began, "Your brother, _not so much_."

Thor tilted his head to the side in understanding, and then slowly leaned forward towards Jane, lowering his voice to a whisper.  
>"I do not think my brother will try anything, Lady Jane."<p>

Jane narrowed her eyes, "How can you be sure?"

He flinched his head towards his younger sibling across the room.

"I believe he is smitten." Thor smirked and both turned to gaze at the two standing near Jane's miscellaneous shelf.  
>Adeline and Loki stood, staring wide-eyed at Jane's small, Christmas snow globe, their expressions twisted into that of amazement and amusement.<p>

Jane then turned back to Thor. "What, seriously?"

Thor nodded, "I believe so. Frankly, I wasn't even sure it was possible."  
>He chuckled and Jane found herself smiling slightly as she turned to glance over once more at the two strangers across the room.<br>She sighed and peered back over at the prince she had fallen so deeply in love.

"I suppose you can stay for a little while." She admitted and Thor lit up excitedly, "But!" Jane exclaimed, raised her eyebrows sternly.  
>"You need to keep your brother under control. I will <em>not<em> have any alien invasions in my house! Got it?" She stated strictly with a questioning look.  
>Thor nodded firmly but before he could speak, he was cut off again, "And he has to be nice to Darcy and Eric."<p>

Thor froze. "They…live with you?" Thor wasn't sure how his brother would cope with multiple humans in the house. He winced.

"Yes, we're a package deal. Problem?" She raised her eyebrows to Thor.

He shook his head, "No, I will have my brother under control. You have my word."

Jane smiled, satisfied with herself. "Good."

* * *

><p>Adeline watched the two talking with a great deal of suspicion, only to be jogged from her observing by Loki's words.<br>"Thank you." He spoke soft, and his vision stayed down, still focusing on the small object.

Adeline whirled to face him instantly with widened eyes. "What?"

Loki sighed, with a small chuckle of irritation. "_Must_ I say it again?"

Adeline cleared her throat, "I just meant…for what?"

Loki raised an eyebrow in confusion. "For helping save me, of course."

Adeline swallowed and shook her head, "I-"  
>But she was interrupted, "I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you."<p>

Adeline froze at his words and sank downwards, almost feeling guilty for accepting so much glory. She still wasn't sure what had happened during the battle. _The fire, when the chains melted._ It was all in the power of a Fire Elf.  
>But why now? Why would she suddenly find her flame now? She tried so hard when she was younger, and now it comes to her assistance.<br>Her father always stressed out over her inability to control a flame. So why now, after he's been long dead, would it come to her?

"You're welcome."

Loki smiled up at her, his eyes gleaming in the indoor light, as they both turned back to the small globe in his hands.

* * *

><p>"Now, I only have four bedrooms. One's a guest room, and the rest belong to Darcy, Eric, and I."<br>Jane confirmed as Thor readjusted himself, uncomfortable with the small chair he sat on.

"Eric is not sharing a room with anyone. He deserves his peace and quiet. No stress. He's had a god in his head, for Christ's sake." Jane snapped, glancing over at Loki with narrowed eyes of aggravation. Thor nodded and gestured her onward.

"I suggest, you and Loki share a room, Darcy and I share a room, and Adeline can have a room to herself."

Adeline looked up slightly at the mention of her name, causing Loki to flinch also, the two of them nearing closer to the conversation.

Jane noticed and leaned in closer to Thor. "Sound good?"  
>Thor smiled faintly and confirmed her questioned with a slight bob of his head.<p>

He then sighed and chuckled softly, "Loki and I haven't shared a room since our childhood. Even then, barely ever."  
>He shook his head in embarrassment, causing Jane to smirk slightly.<p>

"Let's hope he doesn't kill me over night, shall we?"


	19. Balance

**Thank you everyone for all the support with this story, I just want to say have a merry, happy, jolly, (whatever you want) Christmas! :3**  
><strong>I appreciate all the reviews! It really is blowing my mind, guys! <strong>  
><strong>So this chapter is especially ADELOKI'fied. <strong>

**All the best, :)**  
><strong>-JB<strong>

* * *

><p>"S-sir." The Tiefling stuttered, glaring forward at the other, sitting atop his throne.<p>

"What is it, now?" He snapped and lunged forward in his seat, in order to somehow scare the response from the mere guard before him.

The Tiefling swallowed, "Eleven out of twenty of us survived, sir. We had to flee the scene. The king called on too many guards and we-"  
>The king held up his index finger to cut off the blabbering Tiefling warrior. "Did you," He paused, eyes burning in ferocity, "acquire the target?"<p>

The other being shook his head, "I am afraid he fled the scene, sir. We cannot be sure where he is, but he was not executed."

Gallien nodded and smiled softly at his mere follower.

The lesser demon beamed innocently up at his leader, with questioning eyes. "So, you are not angry, sir?"

Gallien was on his feet, approaching the small warrior with a friendly face.

"Angry?" He asked with wide eyes, placing his two, red-skinned hands on each of his follower's cheeks.  
>"No, no, no, no, no." He grinned and firmly tightened his hold on the small demon, whom only cringed at his King's harsh touch.<p>

Gallien leaned forward and gazed directly into the other Tiefling's eyes. "I'm outraged."  
>He stated, and in one smooth movement, turned his palms the opposite direction, snapping the guard's neck.<br>The low being fell limp to the floor, eyes open in silent surprise.  
>The king sighed and shook his head with a shrug. He then snapped his fingers to call on another of his followers.<p>

"Get rid of this." He groaned dryly, and sat gently back down into his chair, watching two men drag off the corpse, its devilish tail sliding along the tile of his abode, and its horns lacking their common glow. Gallien chuckled darkly, and licked his lips.

"Oh, _Loki, Loki, Loki_." He snickered, "Where have you run off to now?"

* * *

><p>The day seemed to pass faster than Adeline thought was possible. Time was slightly different in Midgard, and she was rather shocked at how close the day was to night. Were their days just shorter than Asgard's? Or perhaps they had arrived later than assumed? She brushed the thought away, as really, she didn't overly care. She only cared about the people she had traveled with. They were now out of her sight as Jane was ushering her towards a small door at the end of a long hallway.<p>

"And this is where you will be staying." Jane smiled and pushed the wooden slab open noisily, as it creaked at the slightest touch.

Adeline winced at the sound and peered inside. Her new chamber was smaller than the one she'd had previous, but appeared almost, _more_ comfortable. It was cozy, a satin, beige bed sheet draped over a beige bed frame, and a small, oak wood wardrobe in the corner. Inside the space, was another door, which supposedly led to the bathing area. Adeline's eyes lit up as she saw the petite desk sat across the room, a few books stacked neatly on top. She quickly swayed over to them, sliding past Jane's open stance at the doorway. Jane narrowed her eyes, as the Asgardian picked up the first book on top, a small thing with a bright red cover, bearing the image of an odd, green tree.

Adeline said nothing, just continued to gaze down at the book in fascination. She loved reading, always had, and now she was somewhere new, with millions of different books all about different, and incomprehensible things. She marveled at the soft surface resting firmly in her hands.  
>Jane stepped forward, with a friendly smile.<p>

"That was always one of my favorites." She laughed gently and reached forward to point at the cover, that read, 'To Kill a Mockingbird'.

"We read it in school. I remember all the other kids thought it was so incredibly boring." She shook her head with a wide grin, to which Adeline found slightly comforting. "Not me though." Jane nodded amusingly and watched as Adeline turned to her in intrigue.

"What is it about?" Jane raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth to speak, allowing it to hang open for a little while before actually speaking.

"Acceptance." She finally managed and smiled kindly to Adeline.

Adeline cocked her head in suspicion. "How so?"

"Well, it's about not judging someone by the way they look, or speak." Jane shrugged and chuckled softly to herself, for a reason Adeline was not sure.  
>"Basically, don't judge a book by its cover. Judge it based on its contents."<p>

Adeline's eyes widened and she nodded, carefully choosing her next words, all while putting the book down and sitting on the bed that would now be hers.  
>"Is this why you are so fearful of Loki?"<p>

Jane froze and stared at Adeline with a startled expression. "I, um," She stuttered and shook her head with a shrug. "What do you mean?"

Adeline swallowed and nodded, "You are frightened of Loki because of his actions, more than anything else. Am I correct?"

Jane stayed completely still, "I guess so, but with good reason."

Adeline answered for her, "Yes, because he murdered many innocent people, and attempted to claim your world for his own." She winced at the words and began to ask herself why she didn't feel the same as Jane.

And as if she could read her mind, Jane asked, "But you aren't. Why not?"

Adeline gulped and seemed to shrug off the idea of Loki's actions.

She cleared her throat, "My father made me promise him one thing. In all his life. _One thing_."  
>Jane leaned forward in interest.<p>

Adeline shut her eyes as she said the words.  
>"<em>No matter how mad someone makes you, how sad, as long as you see the good in them, you will guide them towards the light."<em>

Jane tilted her head to the side in almost intrigue, gesturing Adeline onward with a comforting half-smile.

"For years, I had no clue what he meant by it. Evil people were evil; criminals, killers, liars. Good people were good; innocent bystanders, victims of the evil done." Adeline visibly swallowed and shook her head slowly, "Until,"

Jane's eyes widened instantly and she dropped her head to face downward. "Until you met Loki."

Adeline nodded and blushed slightly. After a few moments of utter, painful silence, Adeline continued.  
>"I just want to help him, Lady Foster." She sighed in defeat and placed her palms on her cheeks, sitting with her elbows on her knees.<br>Her self-wallowing was shaken to the side as Jane lunged forward and pulled her into a soft embrace. Adeline froze, her eyes wide with confusion.

She shook her head and stuttered, "What is this?"

Jane pulled back with a small laugh and shrug, "A hug."

Adeline nodded, eyes still wide with a lack of understanding, "Yes, but why?"

Jane got up; smiling softly as she put down the stack of clothing she had been holding all along, much to Adeline's oblivion, onto the small, lonely desk.  
>"Because you looked like you needed it."<p>

Adeline bit her lip, staring blankly at the edge of the bed, only to be knocked from the silence as Jane cleared her throat.

"Well, these are for you. Some of mine and Darcy's things." She firmly nodded her head and swayed back to the open door.

Before she could leave, Adeline spoke, "Thank you, Jane Foster of Midgard."

Jane spun back to face the blonde-haired warrior, her eyes lighting up in sympathy.  
>"Just Jane is fine." She winked, and left Adeline alone in the rather lonesome room.<p>

* * *

><p>"Brother, it will be alright here." Thor breathed softly, as he stood on the edge of the small complex's balcony, staring out over the more 'out in the country' side of London.<p>

Loki shook his head, "I feel unwelcome."

Thor sighed and nodded, trying to comfort his brother in anyway possible. "I understand, brother." Loki spun to face him, bearing an angry scowl.

"But you do not, Thor!"

Thor froze and arched an eyebrow.

"Here, you are a savior, a hero. Whilst, for me, many wish I'd dig a hole and die in it."

Thor chuckled softly at his brother's dramatics, although it was wholly true.

Loki sighed and shrugged, "Part of me wishes-" Loki stopped, brushing away his confession and simply turning away.

Thor narrowed his eyes and leaned forward, placing a hand on Loki's tense shoulders. "What, brother?"

Loki shook him off and moved further away from his sibling's position on the balcony. "Nothing. Nevermind."

Thor groaned and inched closer again, "Loki!"

His voice was now quite a harsh yell, causing Loki to turn even farther away, taking back his thought of every sharing anything with his oaf of a brother.

"Leave me be." He muttered and Thor sighed deeply.

With that, the blond-haired prince turned to the glass door of the balcony, leaving his sibling behind in the cold breeze of 'eager to fall' snow. On his way out the doorframe, he nearly rammed into the frail figure of Adeline Crow. She gazed up at him in surprise with a small, innocent smile.

"Sorry." She murmured, holding a blanket around her, and her hair loose, flowing downward beautifully at her sides.  
>She watched as Thor grinned with a shake of his head. "Not a problem, Lady Crow."<p>

Adeline winced patiently, as Thor leaned down to her, whispering softly, "Talk some sense into my little brother, will you?" He urged, and she nodded hesitantly, watching the large man stride away toward his bedroom.

She let out a deep breath and stepped onto the cold ground of the outdoor balcony.

Loki stood, hunched over, staring at the bottom surface of the world, his eyes narrowed, and his body clothed in a simple tunic, his elegant cape removed. Adeline smiled softly and approached him, standing just at his side, wrapping the blanket she held a little tighter around her.

"Are you not cold?" She questioned, to which Loki simply glanced her way with a smirk.  
>She sighed at her own stupidity. "Right, of course."<p>

Loki chuckled, straightening out his position against the balcony. "It's rather soothing."  
>He made out, his voice deeper than usual. "After being almost burnt alive, the frigid air warms me."<br>He winked with a laugh, "If that makes any amount of sense."

Adeline found herself giggling, and instantly blushed, shaking her head to rid herself of the girlish noises.  
>"In a way it does, in a way it doesn't." She stated firmly, satisfied with her answer.<p>

Loki nodded and turned away again, his smirk staying with him but immediately disappearing when Adeline posed an eager statement.  
>"You wish to confess something." Loki whirled to face her, confused by her truthful knowledge.<br>She could tell by the way he stood, as if bottled up by anxiousness. _Uncomfortable and unsure._

He cleared his throat and sighed, "Yes, I suppose."

She nodded and gestured him to speak with a flinch of her head.

Loki smiled hesitantly and shrugged, "I just think-"

Adeline watched as his face twisted peculiarly. "You think what?" She asked when he didn't continue.

"I just think maybe," He paused and shut his eyes tightly, "maybe I should have died in that execution. Made it easier on everyone. Spare Thor from this stress, and you-" He swallowed quite visibly. "Spare you from this complication that is _me." _He was then chuckling as he angrily shook his head.

Adeline wasn't sure how to respond. She wasn't sure if words could suffice.  
>Instead, she flew forward, wrapping her warm arms, still covered by a blanket, around his cold body.<br>He froze, actually froze, not from the frigid air, but because of the sympathetic action.

"What is this?" He questioned, causing Adeline to laugh at the irony.

"A hug." She grinned, except unlike Jane, she didn't let go yet.

"What ever for?" He asked in suspicion, arms still hanging at his sides in hesitance.

Adeline sighed into his shoulder, tucking her cold nose against the ridge of his neck.  
>"For you." She admitted; it was a strong enough reason, but she blushed as she told the more sound truth.<p>

"And for me too."

With that, her world lit up in joy as Loki's arms wrapped tightly around her. Her eyes closed when he quietly muttered, "Thank you."


	20. Indifference

**So sorry for the lack of a chapter yesterday.  
>The day was busier than I thought it would be and I literally has no time at all to post another chapter. <strong>  
><strong>So here you are! Bright and early! Well, <em>sort of<em>.  
>Anyways, <span>review please<span> and thank you to everyone still keeping up with the story. Makes me so happy. **  
><strong>Hope you all had a great Christmas!<strong>

**_Also:_ As Loki and Adeline are in Midgard, and the story is going to get a little fluffier (sorry if you are eager for some action, there definitely still will be some in the future) so I was wondering if anyone would like to read a specific scene. If you have any requests for something, let me know! Am I making any sense? Probably not. I mean, for example: Maybe you want to see Adeloki cook something together (LOL) then just leave it in a review and I shall try to add it. :)**

* * *

><p><em>"Loki!" She shrieked hysterically, dashing forward to where he stood completely still, his palm extended, so that she could place her hand in his.<br>She grinned, sighing in relief as she felt his touch against her warming skin. When she looked up into his eyes, they were cold, gray, and incredibly frightened. She narrowed her own and tilted her head in confusion.  
>"Loki?" She questioned, leaning closer forward, to gaze steadily into his frozen eyes.<br>Suddenly, a flame sprouted from her hand, instantly setting Loki's entire body on fire. Adeline flew back, falling harshly onto her side, gazing at her hand, a slight char and smell of burnt flesh rising from its core. Her eyes widened to stare at Loki, who only stood still, cringing as the fire took over his ability to fight back. He only glared down at her, an expression of agony corrupting his features.  
>"Loki!" She exclaimed, hurrying to her feet, eager to grab hold of him again.<br>But she was too late. The entire image bursted in ash. _

Adeline's eyes flew open, causing her to lunge forward in her bed, sweat resting on her forehead, her palms clenching and unclenching in anxiousness, as she panted, taking in the sudden reality.

_Just a dream, Adeline. It was only a dream. _

She sighed and shook her head, eager to send the disruptive thoughts away. Her mind just couldn't relax. Not after everything she's seen, everything that happened.

_Relax, Adeline Crow. Relax.  
><em>_It's bad enough you're wearing Jane's pajamas. Don't make yourself look even crazier with nightmares and unreliable fear._

She carefully stepped from the mattress, placing both feet on the chilled wooden floor beneath her. She shivered inwardly before beginning to sway towards the bedroom door. The pajamas she wore, a small shirt with no sleeves but the thin straps holding it up and long pants made out of soft fabric with the imprint of a strange animal on top, made her feel extremely uncomfortable. Not that the clothes themselves were uncomfortable, but more the fact that she felt utterly naked without her armor. Back in Asgard, she'd wear a gown, a nightgown, of lovely silk material, which covered both her long legs and lanky arms. Here, she felt almost...self-conscious. Before stepping out the door of the room, she took a glance at herself in the mirror. She smiled wearily, patted down her long blonde hair, which glistened in the artificial light, and sighed, blinking her clear blue eyes.  
>"Into battle." She scoffed and shook her head, leaving her reflection in the mirror, and stepping out her bedroom door.<p>

She could hear voices as she trotted down the white tile hallway, towards the small house's kitchen.

"It's only for a little while." Jane's voice croaked from around the corner. Adeline carefully made her way onward.

"This guy blew up half of New York, Jane. And your keeping him under the same roof as us?" _That was unfamiliar voice; one Adeline was unsure of._

"Darcy, it won't be for long, I promise you this. And I will keep my brother under control. You have my word." _Thor._

"What if SHEILD finds out? They'll go ballistic." The new voice, by the name of Darcy, went on, "They'll bust in here in their bat-mobiles, flashing their fancy gadgets at us."

Adeline heard Jane clear her throat. "SHEILD _won't_ find out."

That's when Adeline finally made it around the corner, revealing the three, as they all stood by the kitchen counter.

Jane was stood in some incredibly short sleeping wear, a strange shade of blue, much to Adeline's surprise, which bared the images of cats on both the top and bottoms. Thor was stood in the back, wearing a rather plain shirt of red, and strange fabric denim as pants.  
>Her focus then fixed on this 'Darcy' character. She was leaning against the counter of the kitchen, holding a slab of toast in her fingers, and wearing almost exactly the same clothing as Jane, except this purple pair was engulfed in polka dots of black and white.<br>Jane was immediately stepping forward, towards a slightly taken back Adeline.

"Adeline! Good morning." She exclaimed kindly, causing the blonde to whirl to face her.

"Damn, you're hot." Darcy's voice remarked.

Adeline was immediately flying back to face the stranger instead.  
>Jane glanced over at Darcy, glaring unexpectedly. Thor only stood in an awkward silence.<br>Adeline placed a hand on her cheek, checking her temperature, her nightmare popping back into her head as a constant reminder to be concerned.

"What?" Darcy shrugged, "It's like everyone from Asgard is hot. Just stating the obvious."

Thor scoffed quickly and raised a hand, gesturing towards the small girl, her long dark brown hair somewhat curly as it rested on her shoulders.

"Adeline, Darcy Lewis. Darcy, Adeline Crow." He introduced the two, and Darcy laid out her hand for Adeline to take.  
>She did so. They shook hands until Darcy flinched her head to the side, staring at Adeline with the utmost intrigue.<p>

"Whoa, dude. Are you an elf?"

Adeline froze. Jane tilted her head slightly, and her eyes widened, as if shocked, herself, that she didn't notice before.  
>Thor appeared the same, as he gazed at Adeline's features.<p>

Adeline swallowed and faintly nodded, "Yes, I am."

Darcy's eyes lit up in fascination. "Cool!"

Thor then shook his head at her and leaned closer to Adeline. "I'm sorry I was oblivious to this, Lady Crow."  
>He apologized and laid out a hand, as if asking her to give him more information about herself.<p>

"No, it's quite alright." She smiled wearily, "I'm a fire elf."

Thor's eyes widened, "Ah, that explains the unpredictable actions of the flames."

Adeline shook her head, "Actually, I don't really know. You see," She hesitated and shrugged as Thor raised an eyebrow.  
>Adeline simply cleared her throat with a slight laugh at the awkwardness of the situation. "Never mind."<br>She waved the words away and turned around, just as Loki was stepping from his bedroom door.

She sighed in relief; the timing couldn't be more perfect. Loki's eyes landed on her own, and he immediately smirked, almost as if he could sense the uncomfortable tension emanating off of her. He stepped forward.  
>He still wore his tunic, as if uneasy with wearing the Asgardian clothes. His black hair was combed back magnificently, and his eyes were currently a light shade of grey. Adeline shifted and glanced over at the others, staring at her suspiciously.<br>She blushed, and as if Jane could tell, she grabbed hold of her arm.

"Here, Adeline." She grunted, leading the Asgardian to sit at the kitchen counter.  
>"You must be hungry. I'll make some breakfast for everyone."<p>

Adeline nodded and sat down instantly.

"Brother!" Thor exclaimed when Loki stepped closer to the crowd of gathered humans. Loki glared over at him.

"Why do you still dress like this?" Thor asked placing his hands on both his brother's shoulders. Loki shook him off.

"We are to blend in, Loki." Thor pushed and shook his head in aggravation.

Loki's eyes desperately searched for Adeline's; just as her own did the same. They held each other's gaze.

"So you're the dick who destroyed New York."

Adeline flinched at the instant insult, her eyes landing on Darcy's angry scowl. Loki didn't seem to care.

"Darcy." Jane growled and watch as Darcy reached forward, immediately moving in to slap Loki across the cheek.  
>But as if he knew it was bound to happen, Loki caught her hand by the wrist and tossed it down.<br>His eyes then fixed on hers in a deadly glare that caused shivers to roll down Adeline's back.  
>Loki looked away from the surprised human and at his brother.<p>

"I'm going for a walk." Loki spat and stormed towards the door, Thor's words pleading after him, "We are about to _eat_, brother."

Loki scoffed, and shook his head, pushing the door open, so that a cool rush of winter air poured in. "I'm not hungry."

Then, he vanished.

Adeline gazed over at Thor, who sighed and looked to her instantly. He sent her a nod of his head, and she immediately got to her feet, grabbing a small jacket that hung on a little coat hanger, and dashing out into the cold after Loki.  
><em>She was, after all, his guard. Was she not? <em>

"Loki." She called out softly, and he glanced over his shoulder, continuing to sway down the concrete path they both stood on.  
>He didn't answer, so she carefully jogged up to his position ahead of her.<p>

"Thank you for saving me back there." She shrugged, gaining his attention.

"Hm?" He hummed and watched as Adeline shook her head in almost embarrassment.

"I found myself in a rather uncomfortable situation." She admitted causing Loki to chuckle faintly.

"Of course, Lady Crow. 'Twas my honor."

She smiled, blushing, as she gazed up at him, the breeze twirling his and her hair.

"I did overhear." He acknowledged, causing Adeline to raise an eyebrow. "Have you found your flame?" He questioned and Adeline instantly cleared her throat.

"I don't know." She shrugged and winced at the words.

"But something happened." Loki suggested with a slight nudge to her shoulder.

She peered up at him again, "Yeah. Something happened." She agreed and sighed deeply.

"You just don't know what." Loki added with a small smirk.

Adeline bit her lip and nodded wearily.

Suddenly, Loki stopped walking and offered his pale hand. She glanced down at it in suspicion, and then back at him. She carefully placed her own palm on top of his, and watched as he squeezed it tightly.

"Why don't we go have breakfast?" He asked with a smirk, to which Adeline responded with curiosity.

She wasn't sure how things worked in Midgard, but she was sure you needed a means of payment.  
>"We don't have any money." She shrugged with a small laugh.<p>

Loki gazed up at the sky in innocence, as his other hand slipped into his pocket, pulling out a green slip of paper:_ Midgardian money._  
>Her eyes lit up in both fascination and confusion. He chuckled through a grin and peered over at her.<p>

"Where did you get that?" Adeline asked with a raised eyebrow of playful suspicion.

Loki shrugged, "I pick-pocket my brother when he's irritating." He mocked with a wide grin.

Adeline giggled quiet vigorously, placing a hand over her mouth to muffle the sound.

"Which is most of the time." Loki added with a wink, causing Adeline to shake her head in amusement.

"Shall we?" He offered and she nodded, hooking her arm with his, as they fingers remained intertwined.

Maybe this journey to Midgard wouldn't be so bad after all. Just another adventure, right?


	21. Preference

**Sorry for the tiny amount of chapter shortness. :3  
>Yay! This one is a little fluffy! :) Great suggestions guys! I love them! I will try my best to use them all and make you guys squeal with joy! :3<strong>  
><strong>Please review! :) Another chap done! Quite a few more to go! lol :] (feel free to keep suggesting ;)) -JB<strong>

* * *

><p>The lady, her black hair balled up into a tight bun, and her eyes a dark brown, observed as both Loki and Adeline gazed two flat cards, bearing pictures of food and drinks. Adeline stared wide-eyed at the multicolored pages, bearing the strangest meals and words. Sure, some of this stuff they had in Asgard, but 'Eggs Benedict'? What the<em> hell<em> could that possibly be?  
>Loki had been to Midgard before; he was rounded at least partially in the way things worked, but Adeline? She didn't have a clue.<p>

The woman smiled gracefully, tucking a stray hair behind her ear, before removing a small notepad and pen. "What can I get you?"

Adeline perked upwards and grinned wholeheartedly, "Breakfast, please."

The lady blinked, glanced over at Loki who was gazing peculiarly at the menu before him, and then back at the blonde, half in her pajamas, and the other half covered by a too-big jumper.

The waitress cleared her throat, "I'll give you two a minute to decide, yeah?"

Once she had walked away, Adeline leaned forward to Loki, eyebrows arched in suspicion. "Did I say something wrong?"

Loki peered up at her with a wide smirk, "It would seem so." He shrugged innocently, causing Adeline to narrow her eyes.

She glared over at the waitress now hauling drinks over to another group of customers. "Well, sorry I am not correctly versed in the Midgardian language." She snapped sarcastically at the oblivious waitress and took a moment to scope out her drink.

The woman had simply laid out the drink specials, and Adeline had raised her finger when she'd said, 'Sprite.'  
>Sounded partially interesting, reminding her of fairies, so she wanted to try it out.<br>She reached forward and gripped the cup before her, pulling back for a moment at the sharp frigid feeling.  
>Loki glanced up from his card of meals, eyebrows raised in confusion.<p>

Adeline swallowed and shrugged. "It's cold."

Loki grinned widely and went back to scoping out the different meals.

Adeline tried again, this time taking hold of the red, plastic pole floating idly on the ice cubes taking up most of the cup's volume.  
>She leaned forward and narrowed her eyes, eyeing the red straw with much suspicion. "Strange." She mumbled and placed her lips along its rim.<p>

She immediately flew back when she tasted the odd flavor of the drink before her. Loki's eyes peered over at her, somewhat concerned by her sudden movement, watching closely as she smacked her lips together. Once he saw nothing was out of the ordinary, he grinned wickedly and put down his menu.

"So?" He asked with an arched brow. Adeline gazed back at him, eyes widened in disbelief.

"How was it? Your…S_prite_?" He asked with a beckoning smile, staring kindly at the beautiful warrior before him, as he folded both arms onto the table. She suddenly let out a loud laugh, only to catch herself, throwing a hand over her mouth.

"It is…undeniably odd."

Loki straightened his posture, "How come?" He grinned, raising his eyebrows playfully.

"It is_ lemony _and _limey_ at the same time." Adeline scoffed, shaking her head in disbelief.

At that moment, the waitress returned, smiling politely towards the bewildered Adeline, and her eyes gleaming as she gazed at Loki.  
>Adeline suddenly found herself glaring at the peppy woman, her eyes shooting bullets, as the lady continuously stared down at Loki.<br>Loki dropped his eyes to the menu once more, and then up at the waitress.

"Two _Sunny-side Sandwiches_, please." He informed the woman, struggling with the odd words, and beaming only slightly. The lady nodded, addressed Adeline with an even smaller smile than that of which she had been wearing, and left the two to their drinks as they now waited patiently for their oncoming breakfast.

"I believe she's taken quite the liking to you." Adeline uttered mockingly, eyes narrowed as the waitress trotted away.

Loki scoffed and bobbed his head up and down, shrugging his shoulders just the same. "Then it's a good thing you're here."

Adeline glanced upward, taking another sip of the strange fizzy drink, and then grinning widely, proud of herself in that manner.

* * *

><p>"Thor, what do you expect us to do if he doesn't cooperate?" Jane sighed, sitting before the prince, who was digging into his eggs whilst she ate her own.<br>Thor nodded faintly and gazed at the gentle woman.

"He will, Jane." Thor began, dropping his fork for a moment and folding his hand under his chin.  
>"Adeline has this way with him. He's different around her. Happier. I haven't seen him act that way since before he found out about his heritage."<p>

Jane bit her lip, and stopped eating as well, "You mean you haven't seen him happy before the whole 'frost giant' thing?"  
>She asked, clarifying it for herself. Thor bobbed his head up and down.<p>

Darcy stood from her position at the counter, placing her phone down as she had just been playing some odd game with her fingers, whilst eating a sandwich at the same time. "Look guys, I hate to be the bearer of bad news here, but how is that even going to work?"

Thor and Jane both turned to Darcy with narrowed eyes.

Darcy rolled her eyes and lifted one hand, "Fire," She began, and then lifted the opposite hand, "Ice."

Thor turned away, cringing inwardly at the blunt truth.

Jane glanced at him, clearing her throat with a nod. "She has a point."

Thor sighed and raised his chin in agreement. "Yes. Technically they are to be enemies."

Jane lifted her palm and placed it gently on Thor's forearm, causing him to glance up in suspicion.  
>"Hey. What do they always say?" She shrugged, with a wide grin. "Opposites attract."<p>

* * *

><p>"My lord." The Tiefling hissed in aggravation, having been replaced with a more hostile personality after witnessing the end of the previous guard in his position.<p>

Gallien growled, leaning back in his chair, eyes closed as his head stared blankly up at the ceiling. "I was having the most wonderful dream."

The guard stiffened and watched as the Tiefling king stayed eerily still.

"You weren't there." Gallien snickered and shook his head, eyes remaining closed. "It was Loki and I standing over the ruins of Asgard, smiling vigorously, as I held Odin's severed head in my hands."

The guard was falling impatient, though he had to remain silent.

"So tell me, Rollnick. Why did you have to interrupt such a wonderful dream?" The king asked kindly, his innocence a lie in his tone of voice.

Rollnick cleared his throat and stood up straighter. "The Allfather is yet to take any action in finding either of his sons."

Gallien arched an eyebrow and leaned forward in his chair. "Go on."

Rollnick dropped his eeys to the ground. "Perhaps, sir, we should strike Asgard now."

Gallien was immediately on his feet, his eyes burning in rage as the guard attempted to control his ruling.  
>"You idiot! We would perish!" The Tiefling king continued, "Asgard holds too many warriors. Our army is not yet big enough. The idea is not to let them know that." He sighed and shook his head, sitting back down, comfortably, in his throne.<br>"All we need to do is get in contact with Loki. Explain our plans of action, and then fulfill it."

Rollnick nodded, hesitant to carry on, "Yes, but sir. What if Loki does not wish to join us?"

Gallien smirked wickedly and glared at the guard, "Then we take what is most precious to him."


	22. Disseverance

**You won't even believe what I saw today.  
>Street sign. (OooooooWAH big deal, you say? No my friend.)<br>Street sign: Adeline. **  
><strong>Let me tell you, I squealed LOUDLY with joy.<br>Do you know how much motivation and excitement it brought me to see that flippin' street sign? **  
><strong>GAH. Absolutely beautiful.<br>I even stopped my care to take a picture.  
>Sure I must have looked like some sort of stalkerfreak but I HAD TO DO IT. **

**Okidokiloki. Please review! Love you all! Thanks for everything!**

* * *

><p>"Wow." Adeline marveled, shaking her head as she strolled beside Loki's graceful stride onward towards Jane Foster's humble abode. Loki kept a blank face as Adeline mused about the delicious taste of her Midgardian breakfast. It was inspiring, the way the humans worked, moved, talked, cooked. She'd gazed out at everyone, admiring their eye contact and straining to deduce only the simplest things from their actions. It hadn't worked of course, as she was clueless with these 'residents of Earth', but she found them strangely curious.<p>

Loki hadn't spoke much, as they neared the place they were to call home, for now. Adeline had tried to approach him with conversation but he seemed off. Part of her believed it was because he didn't want to enjoy himself; as if it were a threat to him: bliss and joy. She had instead flummoxed herself with the incredibly green surroundings, admiring the small ravens hopping to and fro, in search of something to eat, but the sight of their black feathers just drew her back to Loki. She sighed as they finally reached the small cottage-of-a-house, causing Adeline to acknowledge the fact that their little 'breakfast adventure' was over. She gently reached for the door handle, instantly swaying inside, Loki trailing behind her, his posture somewhat hunched over as if in a state of wariness. Thor, Jane and Darcy didn't seem to have moved an inch. They still leaned by the counter, chatting about who-knows-what and smiling somewhat blissful smiles. Adeline let out an exhausted breath, not really interested in speaking at the moment. If she was being honest with herself, she really felt like curling up into a ball, Loki's arms wrapped around her like a protective barrier. She shook the rather embarrassing thoughts away and approached the others, watching as Loki shut his eyes to exhale, as if knowing, somehow, that his brother was going to mock him.

"Eric hasn't exited his room since we told him the news of your return, Loki." Thor uttered, teasingly yet oddly serious as well.

Adeline winced as she observed Loki, standing cautiously, as if everyone was gaining up on him, eager to take him down with one powerful blow.

"I don't expect you'll apologize?" Thor smirked with a shrug of suggestion.

Loki snickered, imitating his brother's irritating shrug. "Not really my area."

Adeline felt somewhat on edge as Thor raised himself from his seat at the counter, to better face his adopted sibling.  
>"Aside from this, Loki, I do wish to speak thoroughly with you."<p>

Loki raised an eyebrow, and was suddenly smiling wickedly, "Oh, really? Share with me your concerns, brother dear."

Thor stood sharper, taken back by the aggressive mockery. "Concerns? I have many, Loki."

Loki shook his head expectantly, awaiting his brother's argument.

"You fail to dress like a Midgardian, worsening our cover here, for our own _safety._ You fail to cooperate with anyone here. And apart from you, I-"  
>Thor stopped, swallowing visibly as Loki huffed in aggravation. "I am worried about father."<p>

Adeline cringed, knowing this would set the younger brother off.

"Father?" Loki snapped harshly, "You are worried about that old, witless coward?"

Thor leaned forward, lessening the distance between himself and his brother. "Have care how you speak!"  
>Loki rolled his eyes and looked off at something besides Thor.<p>

"He is our-"

"Your-"

"_Our_ father!"

Loki narrowed his eyes and stared his sibling down, "I am in no way related to that man, neither am I to you."  
>Loki shrugged, simply stating the obvious in his defense.<p>

Adeline took a step farther from the arguing Asgardians, glancing over at the two rather frightened women beside her.

"Loki, do not start this again!" Thor shouted.

Loki gulped and dropped his eyes to the ground.

"I simply worry for the Allfather's state. His only family is gone, and he is faced with the still-standing threat of war." Thor went on, ignoring his brother's furious expression. "The Tieflings could very well pull another mindless stunt, in an attempt to get you back."

Loki shook his head, "Why do you share this with me?

Thor sighed, "Because I am at a loss of what to do to make sure my home is safe and," He paused, "I am sure you share the same worries."

Loki scoffed immediately, shaking his head once more, rage clouding his glistening, blue eyes. "Are you jesting with me?"

Thor tilted his head to the side in confusion and took a glance over at Jane, Darcy and Adeline, all completely still.

"Why in Helheim would I care about what happens to Asgard now?" Adeline swallowed, slightly struck by the outburst of pure outrage.

Thor took a step forward; eager to cut Loki off before he went on. But he failed in his attempts.

"Asgard was to become my coffin! The people surrounding me that morning at dawn were to watch me burn until there was nothing left but ash!" Loki roared the words, with an undeniable hatred for everything that had added to his predicament.  
>"I was meant to die at the hands of a man I grew up calling father! My so-called brother was to suffer my loss! People I cared about," His eyes roamed to Adeline for a mere second; only a mere second, but she caught it, and something inside her warmed, "were meant to watch me die in flames! Torture for that of a hideous and putrid Frost Giant!"<p>

Loki wanted to continue but something stopped him. Thor's hands on his shoulders.  
>"Loki, you went off on a sinister path. You used people; you got involved with monsters who wished to use <em>you<em> in spite of themselves."  
>Adeline could tell Thor was hesitant to add his next line of words, "You cannot blame Asgard for the guilt you feel."<p>

Loki perked upwards, taking a look at Adeline, then Darcy, then Jane, and then his features twisted into that of amusement.

"None of this would have happened if _I_ had taken the throne." He smirked, relishing in his own self-loathing; Adeline could see it.  
>"Mother wouldn't have died."<p>

Thor scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief. "But you weren't on the throne, Loki! And Mother did die!"  
>Thor was shaking his brother now, as he still grasped to his thin, bony shoulders, "So answer me this! What good were you in your cell?"<p>

Thor was yelling now, so loud, Adeline was sure the neighbors could hear. She peered over at Jane and Darcy, who now seemed to stiffen, eager to stop the small blood-battle that was about to take place in their living room.

"Who put me there!" Loki exclaimed in his brother's face, his eyes burning in an untouchable rage.  
>He repeated it again, the words emphasized as they exited his mouth, rolling firmly off his tongue, "<em>WHO PUT ME THERE!"<em>

Darcy was suddenly nearing the scene, hands up in an act to lessen the brewing tension.  
>"Guys!" She exclaimed, but it didn't get through to them.<p>

Thor pulled his brother close to him so that he could easily tower over the body of ferocity gazing steadily his way.  
><em>"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHO! YOU KNOW DAMN WELL!"<em>

Darcy was instantly in between them, pushing both aside with as much force as she could. Thor realized immediately and dropped his brother, shoving him backward and away from Darcy's position. Loki only glared, as if oblivious to the small woman in front of him.

Adeline swallowed, standing ready in case the small human needed help. Thor waited patiently for what the interferer had to say.

"Sorry to burst this bubble of family bonding, but could you guys cut it out?" Darcy groaned in frustration.

Thor raised his eyebrows, and Loki finally peeked down towards the woman.

Darcy sighed, "If you guys are going to stay, whether it's only for another night, or a week, you need to behave. Do you understand me?"

Both men were quiet.

"Jane," Darcy commanded, "You and Thor go out for a while. Enjoy your time together."

Thor blinked and then glanced over at a confused Jane.

"I'll take care of Loki," Darcy huffed irritably, peering back at Adeline's tense position, "with Adeline's help."  
>She exhaled in exhaustion from holding back Thor's rather large chest, and shook her head.<p>

Loki didn't say a word; he just looked royally 'pissed off'.

Jane finally came into the picture, her hands in the air as well, nodding vigorously. "I agree with Darcy."  
>She took Thor's hand and pulled him to the coat hanger.<br>"Lets take a breather." Jane sighed and smiled wearily up to a still 'ticked off' Thor.

She grabbed her jacket and opened the door, taking a step out, with Thor trailing closely behind her.

And just like that, it was simply a tuckered-out Darcy, a puzzled Adeline, and an utterly outraged Loki, all standing awkwardly in the silence of the living room. Adeline cleared her throat to break the emptiness of sound and grinned kindly to Darcy. Darcy nodded briefly and stuck her tongue out in exhaustion.  
>Loki then rolled his eyes, preparing to storm off to his room. Darcy didn't seem to think this was a good idea, and so she instantly called out to him.<p>

"Oi, I have a bet for you!"

Loki turned around, looking slightly irritated by the words, and not in the mood for games.  
>Adeline couldn't help but smile, although part of her pitied the bombarded prince.<p>

"I bet I can scare you." Darcy grinned almost cynically, causing Adeline to raise an eyebrow.

Loki let out a sharp laugh and shook his head, nearing them again, only to stop so that he could stand near Adeline instead. She smiled faintly. "Scare me?"

Darcy nodded firmly.

"Let's here it then, mortal." Loki ushered her onward.

"Three of my all-time _favorite_ horror movies, in a row."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Movies?"

Adeline narrowed her eyes, slightly confused by the word. _Okay_, largely confused.

Darcy sighed, "Yes, you know, a story recorded by a camera, a set of moving images, blah blah blah," She grunted and shook her head, "You guys in?"

Adeline swallowed; slightly insulted by the way she talked to the two of them; as if they were utterly stupid.

"You poor human. You must be far weaker than I have thoroughly believed, if you think your puny 'movie' will scare me."  
>Loki shrugged, nudging Adeline slightly.<p>

She scoffed and nodded, adding to Loki's prime confidence, "I am a warrior of Asgard, born in Muspelsheim, daughter of one of the greatest Fire Elves. You cannot and shall not frighten me."

Loki's grinned stretched wider than she thought possible.  
>Darcy's, however, was far sinister.<p>

Adeline was sure this was going to be far more entertaining than that of which Thor was doing with his mortal, Jane.  
>She let out a soft chuckle, and the two of them followed an oddly joyful Darcy into another room.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you LoquaciousQuibbler. :3 More tomorrow guys! Sorry for the late posting!<strong>


	23. Admittance

**Wow, almost 90 reviews, 41 follows? Can't believe it guys, really! It means so unbelievably much!**  
><strong>I hope this chappy makes up for it! :3 Personally, really happy with it! Yes it's late, but its a long one!<br>Btw, I know nothing about horror movies, as I am too terrified to watch one, sooooo yus.  
>Sorry, if it's not described the best or anything. ;)<strong>

**Please please please, review everyone! It's great motivation and makes me squeal with joy! **  
><strong>Love you all, all the best!<strong>  
><strong>-JB<strong>

* * *

><p>The music would lessen to an eerie silence, there would be a scream, and then surely enough the victim would get his or her head sliced off. The fear in your veins as you take witness to the murder strikes the deep dark threat inside you, causing you to be idiotic enough to believe <em>your next<em>.  
>Blood would splatter, the music would heighten in volume, and you would tremble, reaching out for a hand to hold.<p>

Adeline was learning the way these _horror movies_ work.

First, they fill your ears with an irritably horrifying sound, then the character demonstrated would go looking to find out what it is, they find something insignificant, you sigh in relief, and then something jumps out from the completely opposite direction holding the scariest of weapons, which they then use to slice the protagonist in half. Or something of the sort.

Darcy had informed both Loki and Adeline of the movies she was going to use to her benefit, in the act of trying to, as she put it, 'scare the crap out of them'.  
>The first was about a family dealing with some dark presence, much to both of the Asgardian's confusion, the other about possessed entities, and the final about creatures stalking humans on a space ship. Adeline was sure these three "movies" were in no way going to 'scare the crap out of her', but she was utterly and undeniably wrong. It couldn't have been more than thirty minutes through the first, before she was eagerly clinging to the couch cushions.<br>Then as they moved onto the second, she was grasping onto Loki's shoulder.  
>And by the time they had reached the final movie, Adeline had her knees tucked to her torso, her arms around Loki's entire chest, and her cheek pressed firmly against his own.<br>And Loki didn't mind whatsoever, mostly because his eyes were glued to the moving images, trying desperately to find out what happens next, but not actually wanting to watch it at all. Adeline found her self completely unable to control her actions. The fear crept up on her unexpectedly, crawling like spiders over her spine, sending shivers of electricity to her every nerve.

She didn't take the time to glance over at Darcy, but she was sure she was grinning manically.  
>What else would she be doing? She's clearly won the bet.<p>

Adeline couldn't let go of Loki, and Loki was staring blankly at the moving images before him, eyes widening in disgust and horror as he watched a large black creature, skin scaly, drooling over the body of a mortal.

Neither of the Asgardian's heard the front door open, reminding them that they still lived with others.

Darcy was on her feet immediately, striding proudly up to a faintly smiling Thor and Jane, both seeming to be utterly relaxed.

"That was a brilliant idea, Darcy. I needed it." Thor beamed with a nod of respect, clutching tightly to Jane's hand.

Darcy's eyes brightened with joy, and a somewhat sinister bliss. "I seem to be full of brilliant ideas today, huh?"

Thor narrowed his eyes, and Jane squinted suspiciously. "Darcy?" She questioned with one raised eyebrow, "What did you do?"

Darcy grinned, pointing to the TV/second living-room (this house was cluttered with unidentifiable things), and Jane and Thor took a peek at both Adeline and Loki, grasping onto each other for dear life as they gazed flatly at a movie Jane recognized all too well.

"Why are they watching Alien?" She asked, arms crossing over her chest in curiosity.

Darcy shrugged and winked at the two 'lovebirds'. "It was third on my list of scary movies."

Jane swallowed, "Third?"

Darcy nodded and smiled cynically, "Yup. They just finished watching The Conjuring, and The Exorcist."

Jane rolled her eyes with a sigh, swaying over to hang her coat back on the small coat hanger. "Darcy, don't you think that's a bit much?" She asked, in her famous motherly tone. Thor simply watched the two women, not entirely sure what it was they spoke about.

"What do you mean?" Darcy questioned, trotting over to the fridge in their open kitchen, reaching in to grab out a bottle of orange-juice.

"Well, three of the most scariest movies? All in a row? Non-stop?" Jane shrugged, pondering her friend's sensibility.

"I've watched horror movie marathons, Jane Foster, and I'm fine aren't I?" Darcy said with an irritated sigh, as she drank directly from the jug of juice.  
>Jane swallowed, deadpanning as she stared at her friend. Darcy nearly choked on her orange juice, gazing at Jane and motioning a small wave of her hand, brushing away the statement. "Don't answer that."<p>

Jane smirked and shook her head, stepping closer to her friend, quietly adding, "They aren't going to get any sleep tonight."

Darcy grinned and nodded, taking another sip of the juice before clumsily stuffing it back into the rather empty refrigerator.

Jane cleared her throat and changed the subject, "Anything from Eric?"

Darcy instantly bobbed her head up and down. "I went to talk to him and convinced him to go out and have a drink."

Jane's eyes widened with a wide smiling expression. "How'd you manage that?"

Darcy chuckled and strolled back towards the TV/living room, the sight of the two frightened Asgardians, immediately brightening her mood even more.  
>"I told him Loki was scared on our sofa. Cheered him up a bit."<p>

Jane rolled her eyes and watched as her friend joined the frozen still beings on the couch.  
>She then reached up to plant a kiss on Thor's lips, and then swayed off towards her bathroom, eager to undress and enjoy the comfort of her bed cushions.<p>

* * *

><p>"Adeline." Darcy whispered, poking the blonde warrior beside her.<br>She didn't budge, just gripped tighter to Loki.  
>"Adeline!" She exclaimed, louder now.<br>Not a single movement.  
>Darcy groaned and in less than a second, clapped both her hands directly in front of Adeline's wide eyes.<br>Adeline shook her head and whirled to face Darcy's smug expression.

She finally found her way back into reality, glancing down at her hands wrapped tightly around Loki's waist. She fell back on the couch, a thick, red blush clouding her cheeks, and caused Loki to stir from his frozen still state as well.  
>He peered over at her, blinking steadily, as if he hadn't this entire time.<p>

"What a couple of skittish, nervous nellies!" Darcy scoffed, shaking her head vigorously.  
>"You two couldn't even make it through one gore scene without squeezing onto each other." She blurted out, giggling utterly irritating giggles.<p>

Adeline cleared her throat, brushing her hands over her thighs nervously. Loki looked down and gently coaxed himself to 'snap out of it'.

Darcy jumped to her feet, causing Adeline to flinch in unawareness, as she smiled gracefully at the two scaredy-cats.  
>"Everyone else is in bed. The movies are finished, and you guys just about peed your pants so I win the bet."<br>Darcy shrugged, and grinning widely.

Loki spoke from behind Adeline on the couch, both gazing up at the smug Darcy Lewis, "So you have."  
>His voice was hoarse, as he struggled to make out the words, "What do you desire?"<p>

Darcy narrowed her eyes and shrugged, "Let me get back to you on that." She winked and scampered off towards her bedroom.

Adeline swallowed and shut her eyes, peering back over at Loki's blank expression.  
>She only nodded carefully to him, slightly embarrassed by her incredibly 'hands-on' actions, and flew up from her seat, racing off towards her bedroom.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Just close your eyes<em>. Dark beings and death_. Breathe in, breathe out. _Crimson massacre._ Count to ten, Adeline Crow. _Aliens, demons, and exorcisms.

That's what she saw. Each time she closed her eyes to rest, to get some sleep, to ease her mind, she saw flashes of everything made up thing that wished to frighten her tonight. _Damn._

She raised her head in a mindless actions, her thoughts unsettled and far from sleep. _No, don't do it Crow._  
>She slid to sit on the edge of her bed.<em> Don't be stupid, don't be weak, don't be a bloody baby, Adeline Crow.<em>  
>She got to her feet, swishing forward in her fresh new sleepwear, toes cold against the temperature of the floor beneath her, and before she knew it, she was on her way to where the two princes slept. She cursed herself inwardly. She winced, feeling so childish swaying towards his chambers, as if she were waddling like a toddler in the middle of the night to sleep with mother. She took a deep breath as she reached his door, and gently cracked it open to take a peek inside.<p>

Loki was lying flat on his back, eyes wide open and _obviously_ sleepless.  
>She cleared her throat softly, glancing over at Thor.<br>Of course, he was snoring away, eyes shut tight and _obviously_ dreaming.

She worked up her courage and took a step inside, her thoughts choking herself due to her weak actions. She shook her head and reached Loki's bedside.  
>He peered up at her, and a small smile shined on his features, almost as if it was lighting up the dark room.<p>

Instantly, he pushed back his covers, reaching for Adeline's hand, and she took it, lifting him to his feet, her own grin gleaming in relief.  
>Relief at the fact that he wasn't looking up at her like she was some scared, witless, weak woman.<br>They both crept quietly from the darkened room, leaving Thor behind to snore mindlessly.

* * *

><p>They sat in her room, staring blankly at one another, Adeline lying flat on her bed, and Loki's back pressed to its side.<p>

She grunted to break the silence, "I don't think I'll ever sleep again."

Loki let out a deep chuckle, eyes glancing up at her, holding onto her own, before slipping down again.  
>His expression then fell somber and he abruptly stated soft words, "I feel like I can admit anything around you."<p>

She froze, blinking at his sentence, heart fluttering aimlessly.

"_So_, having said that," Loki sighed, shaking his head, and sitting upright, as he knelt against the bedside, "I _am_ worried about Asgard."

Adeline swallowed, hesitating to say anything, but deciding to anyway.  
>"Talk to me." She breathed softly, and invitingly, so much so that Loki turned to gaze up at her from his position on the floor.<p>

He nodded and cleared his throat, "It's guilt."

Adeline cringed and perched herself up on her elbow, allowing her to get a better look at the prince below her.  
>"Loki, you cannot let guilt rule you. You cannot let it get the better of you."<p>

Loki smiled softly and exhaled deeply, "I know Asgard is not in any real danger. We would have been informed by now, whether it be the Warriors Three, or Heimdall," He spoke almost to himself, in an act to comfort his own concerns, "but it was still my home, for centuries, and I still feel responsible for its suffering, even in the smallest way."

Adeline bit her lip and leaned closer to him, a reassuring smile lining her features. "What do you feel guilt for?"

Loki turned his head in a somewhat innocent confusion, "You already know…"  
>He admitted with a shrug and Adeline bobbed her head up and down gracefully, "Yes, but I'm sure you'll feel better if you say it aloud."<p>

Loki chuckled and sighed kindly, "If you say so, Adeline Crow."

Adeline shivered as he said her name and waited patiently for him to share.

"I feel guilty for my mother's death, for the Tieflings and their declaration of war, for Thor's constant, blistering worries, for,"  
>He paused, eyes glistening in unshed emotion, "for you. Everything you had to give up to be here. With me."<p>

Adeline froze, and dropped her eyes for a mere second before gazing right back at him again.  
>"Now explain why." She ordered politely, and Loki smirked and shook his head, "Your wish is my command." He teased, causing her to sparkle a smile, and then cleared his throat, preparing to explain.<p>

"My mother was killed before my very eyes, and I couldn't do anything because my actions put me in a damn cell."

Adeline grimaced, but also stayed strong, portraying a comforting stare, although she was amazed by his continuous admittance.

"For the Tieflings, because my brutal nature attracted the attention of a menacing clan of war wagers."  
>Loki visibly swallowed and carried on, "My brother, because he worries for Asgard, for father, for me. Constantly, without end. He pushes himself to the limit and starts all over again. I was young and naïve when I attacked Midgard. I only wished to be his equal. But because of this, I have brought him more pain than even I ever wished upon him."<br>Loki was wincing now, shutting his eyes tight before slowly glancing up at Adeline's intrigued position.

"And you."

Adeline dropped her eyes instantly as he moved his position from the floor to the edge of her bed, and begun, "You've done so much for me, and I have done nothing in return. Every time I look at you, I feel that I have failed you."

Loki's words struck her heart like a forceful blow, and she immediately reached forward, unable to stop herself, and placed a small, pale palm on his own pale cheek. He shut his eyes for a mere moment, and then gazed steadily at her.

What was going on behind those clear blue eyes? Were those rare emotions _hidden within_, or were they now rising to the surface?

She caught her breath as both his hands, cold and frail, caressed her cheeks, and he brought her forehead to his.  
>They were only a few inches away, both heads pressed against one another, eyes closed, seeming to savor the moment as though it would soon be ripped away from them.<p>

"Loki." Adeline breathed as his thumb traced the top of her lip.

"For that, I am truly sorry." He uttered softly, without the slightest movement.

Adeline shook her head, only gently, so that Loki's forehead stayed pressed to her own, but she didn't have any words.  
>What was she supposed to say? She was too flustered to think straight, and was sure nothing spoken would escape her now.<p>

They stayed in that position, no one speaking, moving, or even flinching. Simply holding one another, eyes closed as if the moment was utterly surreal.  
>Adeline swallowed the knot in her throat, unsure of what to do.<p>

She knew what she desired to do, but was it right? Was it the right time? The right place? She couldn't be sure; though, she could never be sure.

Loki then changed his moving fingers, now smoothing back the strands of hair that had mischievously crept into her face.

"Thank you for understanding me, Adeline Crow." He instantly pulled back after the words, and Adeline knew her chance was over.  
>He dragged himself off the bed, his hand leaving the warrior's face and falling to his side, as he inched toward the door.<p>

Adeline shook her head, aggravated with herself, and immediately flew forward. "No." She muttered almost inaudibly, but he caught it.

"What?" He asked, eyes narrowed and confused by her plead.

She struggled to make out the words, "Don't…leave," She swallowed and winced inwardly, "please."

He blinked and then slowly dropped to the floor to sit by her again, leaning his head back onto the edge of the bed and closing his eyes.  
>She smiled faintly, and laid herself down, flat on the cushions, tucking the blanket over her.<p>

She then reached out her hand, and Loki glanced over with a blank expression.  
>She closed her own eyes, at first disappointed, but then instantly relived to feel Loki's own fingers intertwining with her own.<p>

Maybe now, like this, Loki's touch on the creases of her palm, she could finally get some sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I had you for a moment there, didn't I? ;) Thank you everyone, for the continuous support. <strong>


	24. Indulgence

**Something weird was going on with this chapter...no idea. But it should be fixed now! Sorry for any inconvenience. ;P**

* * *

><p>She only gazed at him, while eating her odd-looking eggs. He simply stayed in the living room, eyes closed, his head leaning back against the headrest of the sofa he sat on. Adeline was confused, rather puzzled, and unsure of what to do. He'd remained in her room all night, after their "intimate" moment.<p>

As for right now, however, she assumed he was deep in thought.

Jane had cooked a small breakfast, eggs and toast, not really anything like what she'd eaten yesterday morning, but still tasty. Thor was in deep conversation with Ms. Foster, interested, for some reason, in all that she had been doing before their arrival. Jane rolled her eyes every so often, and simply began cutting and washing fresh strawberries. Darcy sat at the counter, otherwise preoccupied with her cellular device. And Eric? For all Adeline knew, he was still asleep. Or drunk somewhere in the alleyway of a bar. But that's if she was being pessimistic.

Little things stood out to her more now.

After being up so close to Loki, she noticed how his eyes burned when he was touched in the smallest way, as if it were a rare occasion. She noticed how his raven black hair appeared almost dark brown when in the right light, and how you can tell that his smile is more genuine when his emotional state is out of the question.

Adeline swallowed nervously as Darcy caught her staring, instantly looking away and back down to her eggs. "So, how'd you sleep last night?"

The words caught her off guard and she flinched slightly. Her hand, which was resting on the counter, carefully grasped firmly onto her napkin, wadding it up into an almost ball. "Fine." Adeline stated innocently, and glanced over at Loki again. He was gazing back at her now, his eyes burning the same way they had last night, causing her to choke on the next breath of air. Her hands grew warm and suddenly the tissue rolled up inside her palm was no longer noticeable.

"Holy shit." Darcy's tone was unreadable.

Adeline looked away from Loki, whose eyes had widened unexpectedly, and turned to a frightened Darcy. Adeline frowned and shrugged, only to be answered by Thor, raising his finger to point at Adeline's hand. The white tissue, she held so close, was glowing in a red-orange flame, clicking as it burned the soft fabric, a few clouds of smoke surrounding it. Adeline fell back in her chair, immediately shaking the tissue out of her hand, with which it slowly flushed away from the burning flame. She blinked; unaware of what had just happened, and then gazed up at the four rather confused people watching her with wide eyes. Adeline put her hands up in surrender and shook her head, "I have no idea." Though, she actually did. And it scared her.

Darcy scoffed and glanced over at a surprised Loki, then turned back to wink at Adeline. "Guess you can say it was simply the 'heat of the moment'?"

Adeline immediately blushed, eyes wide with the horror of her words as she noticed Loki look away in the same embarrassment. Thor and Jane only stared in utter confusion, mindlessly watching both of the Asgardians. The warrior cleared her throat, grabbed a small strawberry Jane had placed at the side of her plate, and inched toward the chair Loki sat in, oblivious to her approach. She tapped him on the shoulder, and he quickly turned to gaze at her. "

Can I speak to you?" Adeline breathed softly to him. Both glanced over at the three nosy people; Darcy was smirking vigorously, Thor was horribly puzzled, and Jane was simply deadpanning.

"Alone." Adeline pronounced with squinting eyes. Loki nodded and gently rose from his seat.  
>They both swayed towards the front door of the small house, eager to escape from the awkward situation.<br>Thor jumped forward, like a protective father watching his daughter scamper away with her delinquent boyfriend, "Where are you two going?"

Adeline gazed at him and then shrugged, "For a walk, I think."  
>She cleared her throat and stayed clear of Darcy's smug expression.<p>

"Loki, you cannot leave again, while," He paused, "dressed like that."  
>He sighed, shaking his head gracefully, well as graceful as the thunder god could, and gestured to Loki's armored tunic, and long cape that he had decided to keep present his whole stay in Midgard.<br>Loki groaned and was about to protest before Darcy leaped into the conversation, "My desire."  
>She prolonged the last word, in a sort of mockery. Loki turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "<p>

I won the bet. I get something in return. You have to wear _'mortal'_ clothing."

Loki froze on the spot, his eyes rolling to the back of his head in irritation and utter annoyance. "Oh, please."

Adeline smiled softly and patiently stood, waiting for Loki to return as both Darcy and Thor pounded him forward, leading him to another room, most likely to get him fitted.

xXx

Loki twitched and flinched awkwardly as they both trotted along the pavement. He was feeling quite odd and uncomfortable in his new clothing, consisting of a gray, rather long trench coat, some dark denim jeans, and a plain black t-shirt, that of which caused his blue eyes to burst with every shade of the color, immensely. Adeline, herself, wore extremely tight pants Darcy called, "skinny jeans". After she had fitted Loki, she'd yelled at Adeline for not dressing out of her pajamas since the day before. Immediately, the stubborn mortal tossed some of her precious "skinny jeans" her way, and a small blouse, that revealed quite a lot of the warrior's muscular shoulders and arms.

Adeline was quite sure, at this point, they both felt awkward.

They strolled through the trees, leaves swaying onto the path in front of them, and providing shade from the early morning sun.  
>It was just a walk a pure silence, until Adeline decided to break the eerie quiet.<p>

"I can't feel my bottom."

Loki turned to her, eyes wide with disbelief. "What?"

Adeline scoffed, shaking her head in her own amusement.

"My _rear end_," She pronounced, "It's gone numb."

Loki stared in utter shock, brows arched in suspicion. "Y-your, your what?" He stuttered, closing his eyes as if to process the information.

Adeline smirked, "Really? You get that flustered at just the mention of my 'fundament'?"

Loki clenched his jaw, and gazed at her in utter embarrassment. His brows then furrowed, and he was suddenly chuckling darkly. Adeline smirked at him expectantly. "I do remember _you_ were quite 'flustered' when you saw my upper body unconcealed…" He breathed, scoffing inwardly.

Adeline immediately whirled her expression away; her cheeks blossoming like fresh roses. She winced and shook her head, swallowing visibly as Loki began to laugh victorious laughs. She took a deep breath and finally faced him in all seriousness.  
>"Aside from the humorous ramblings, there was something I wished to discuss with you."<p>

Loki arched an eyebrow. "And what is that, Lady Crow?"

She smiled faintly and began, "Every since the execution," She paused and gulped, "_Your_ execution, I have been feeling rather…odd."

Loki leaned forward in concern. "It is…hard to explain, but everything has been warmer, stronger, not as…ordinary?"  
>Adeline wasn't sure of her own words as she said them, but carried on anyway, "It started with the flames that had engulfed you. They just continued to grow. But somehow, when I reached out for…you…they stopped." She inhaled sharply, "Thor saw it. I know he did."<p>

Loki listened intently, watching her explain the strange happenings. They continued to stroll past the many residential homes, feet skidding against the concrete as they passed old houses with small gardens and antique "cars."  
>Adeline went on with her confession, "Then, the forces against us raged on and I was suddenly responsible for you. You were delirious. Unconscious." She glanced at Loki's blank face. "I couldn't get the chains off. I tried. I tried so hard." Adeline felt her emotions tumbling behind her now closed eyes. "I thought it was over, I thought we were doomed, and then the unexplainable happened." She swallowed and stopped walking, turning up to face Loki. "The chains I held onto, the chains binding you…they just…vanished. Slurping to the floor and forming a metallic puddle."<p>

Loki gazed intricately her way. She took his two hands and held them in her own, their fingers intertwined.  
>"And today. Looking at you, your eyes, then the tissue…" She cut herself off, simply observing the wrinkles of each knuckle, each pale crease.<p>

"Loki, my father tried desperately to teach me how to use my flame; for years and years, uncomprehending the fact that I was a fire elf with no fire."  
>She now watched Loki's eyes, gazing back at her with flaring emotions. "And I believed him."<p>

Loki gently took one of his hands from hers, and curled a finger under her chin. "You have plenty of fire, Adeline Crow."  
>He smirked and stroked back a stray hair, caressing her cheek, sending sparks of electricity up and down her spine. The wind blew through their close stances, and twirled through their every thought and idea. Adeline shook her head the best she could, so that Loki's finger stayed put, gently hovering just beside her lips.<p>

"Not before I met you."

Loki's eyes widened and a warm smile rose over his expression.

"So, what is it you believe, dear lady?" He asked with a smirk, inching nearer towards her.

She closed the space between the two of them, and took her dormant hand from her side to place it on his chest.  
>"I believe," She choked on the words, and fell short of her explanation.<p>

Loki scoffed, still close enough that she could feel his breathe, and smell his sweet scent, "I believe you are flustered, Lady Crow."

Adeline grinned, her eyes sparkling in admiration, and clutched tighter to his black shirt, his trench coat, on top of it, stretching out around her at the wind's touch. "Shh…" She shushed him, punching his chest gently and teasingly, feeling the warmth, yet odd frigid sensation, from his skin. "I believe," Adeline began again, her petite smile growing, shrinking, growing, shrinking, "you ignite the flame inside of me."

Her eyes glanced at his lips, and then back into his eyes. Her grin stretched farther, face glowing with absolute fascination. "It's you."  
>She chuckled happily, as Loki stared blankly, as if in utter disbelief at the power behind her words.<p>

"I need you in my life, Loki." Adeline swallowed with a scoff, "I know it may sound ridiculous, but I," She stopped and gazed firmly into Loki's nearly colorless eyes. She shut her own, and pressed her head to his chest, "I can't live," She squeezed her eyes tightly closed, and shook her head, embarrassed by the 'ordinary' choice of words, "without you."

Suddenly, she felt the soft touch of Loki's fingertips, stretching up to the side of her face, amongst her cheek, dragging her head gently to face him in the eyes again.

"Adeline Crow," Loki breathed, both their foreheads pressed together again, same as last night, "I am the most arrogant, selfish, and irresponsible basterd anyone could every have the misfortunate to meet." His voice was merely a whisper now, his words softly brushing against Adeline's cheek.

Adeline quickly but gently shook her head, "No, that's just a façade." Loki's eyes narrowed in confusion, as Adeline gazed up into them.  
>"You put on an image, an illusion. You don't allow your heart to be tainted by any sort of emotion because you are afraid." Adeline uttered gracefully, causing Loki to scoff softly, "What heart?" It was all he could make out, his voice hushed by the wind. Adeline cringed, feeling his aura of self-loathing.<p>

She took a deep breath and placed her palm to his cheek, the other hand mocking the action. Her heart constricted, squeezing against each pulse, each vein, and each thumping beat. Her lungs clamped shut, her breath coming out short and quick, her nerves altering every intake, and every exhalation.

She leaned upwards, holding her gaze on Loki's saddened stare, and gulping as she spoke her next words, "How can it be possible then?"  
>Her question caused no more than a flinch from Loki, answered with just a somber, "What?"<p>

Their features were only a mere few inches away, and she could taste his breath among hers, sweet and soft.

"That I have fallen for a heartless man?"

She slowly moved forward, placing her lips on his, a spark flushing down her spine as she embraced him gracefully. He immediately kissed her back, his thumbs tracing the length of her jawbone, his other hand dancing through her hair. She did the same as well, flinging her fingers gently through his raven back locks.

The kiss was passionate, and longing. Longing for more. More intimate gestures, more knowing glances, more of…this. Her heart flutters in her chest, growing wings and crashing into her ribs in an attempt to break free and collide with Loki's own. She'd been waiting for this. Ever since they shared that look at Loki's execution. She'd known she needed him, longed for him, wished only to be in his daunting presence. She knew who he was from the start. Not a mocking, selfish man, but a hurt, confused, broken warrior. Just like her. Lost and alone in the deep dark world, wondering if there is any way out, any tunnel leading to a brighter place, brighter rooms where one can be anything they want, do anything they want and live without fear.

That's what she felt when their lips danced together.

She didn't feel vulnerable. Instead, she felt powerful.  
>Like she could conquer anything. Become anything.<p>

And she was sure he felt the same.


	25. Perseverance

**I am so incredibly sorry for not posting for two days straight. I really hope I am forgiven. Real friggen' life got in the way and I am screaming because I've got so much homework. I may lack in posts when school starts up again as I always grey so much work. . Hope you understand.**  
><strong>Anywho, this chapter is pretty fluffy and cute so thats a good thing! :3 PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! All the best, -JB :)<strong>

* * *

><p>The sensation was incredibly intimate. She didn't want to stop. She could very well say that this was the best feeling, the best moment, the best memory she's ever had. Holding his cheeks in the palms of her hands, she drew closer to him, adding to the passion of their embrace. He went along with it, still caressing the side of her cheek with the soft imprint of his thumb. They then drew back to catch their breath, their eyes still closed tight, but kept their foreheads touching, and their closeness still standing.<p>

"Adeline." Loki croaked and Adeline's eyes quickly regained her vision, staring up at the prince's painful expression. She tilted her head to the side in confusion. What was wrong? Had she done it wrong? She shivered inwardly at her thoughts. But was it just because of her thoughts? No. She felt…oddly cold. Freezing, actually. Her skin felt like she'd just crawled out of a terribly frigid pool of water, an icy lake, or a snow-touched river. She narrowed her eyes and watched Loki's own twinge so close her touch.

"Your hands." He whispered and she glanced down at her palms, still holding tucked beside his chin. Smoke? Were they smoking? She instantly drew back and watched as Loki silently cringed. She stared her red hands with wide eyes, a wave of clouded air rolling off of them, as she found herself so unsure and yet so truthfully positive. A quiet, eerie moment passed, not a word was shared, as both solemnly stared at one another.

Adeline finally cleared her throat and took a step forward, "What happened?" She thought she knew. But she wanted to hear it.

Loki sighed and shook his head, "You said the passion you feel for me drives your flame to ignite."  
>He paused as Adeline somewhat blushed at the passing statement, "The intimate…position…caused some…excitement."<p>

He swallowed and glanced down at the floor, just as embarrassed as Adeline felt.

"But not only in me." She added, squinting at the fact, as her arms quickly spiraled down into more goose bumps and her skin stayed still unexplainably frigid.

"No." Loki took a deep breath and shut his eyes for a mere second, "Not just you."  
>He reached back and dragged off his long gray trench coat, immediately lunging forward to place it around Adeline's bare shoulders. She'd idiotically forgotten to grab a coat earlier, too worked up by the situation at hand. She'd merely been focused on speaking to Loki alone.<p>

"Fire and Ice." She breathed softly, wincing as the words exited her lips. Loki nodded and again, the mood fell terribly awkward and insanely silent.

She'd just confessed her childish crush on this man, her admiration for everything he was, and now something had happened, snapping her mind into reality and at the facts she had never processed before.  
>Really, they were enemies.<br>Everything they stood for, everything they were.  
>They were not physically supposed to be bonded by love.<p>

Fire was combustion, the ability to burn, to melt, to destroy.  
>It was a powerful source of destruction, which Adeline was never typically too fond of but tied to because her heritage.<br>Ice was frozen water, a brittle, transparent crystalline solid.  
>It was a method of reserve, to keep something in place, never lost, only still; something of which she was sure Loki despised as well.<br>He felt a mundane hatred for who he was, his real family, his true upbringing.

Two things so opposite, yet so easily fond of one another.

Why? What was there for them? What could they possibly gain? Whether they were enemies or lovers?

They would always be looked upon as villainous, treacherous beings of whom gave into temptation.  
>But Adeline wanted this. She wanted this with Loki. To her it was…happiness, bliss, and well-deserved peace.<br>But it was also selfish of her.  
>The place she once called home was and still is threatened with war and she had sided with a so-called criminal.<br>She was an idiot to believe something or someone wouldn't attempt to intervene.  
>So what was she left with? What choice did she make?<p>

She was knocked from her thoughts as Loki cleared his throat, shifting uncomfortably forward. "This probably won't work."

Adeline nodded and inched her way nearer to him, "I know."

Loki gulped, growing closer and closer to her, "Thor and the others will torment us."

Adeline nodded again and swallowed the lump in her throat, "I know."

Loki kept his expression blank and they stepped even further toward one another, leaving barely any space between their stances.  
>"Fire and Ice are the definition of opposite."<p>

Adeline bobbed her head up and down, "I know."

Right that moment, their lips were only inches apart, and she wanted more than anything to lunge forward in the embrace, but she knew it was better if she didn't. Loki chuckled, his laughter rushing over Adeline's features, causing the corners of her mouth to perk upward in amusement.

"We're a mess." Adeline breathed softly, and Loki's eyes gleamed in the still-morning sunlight.  
>He bowed his head in defeat, a playful smile still present on his expression.<p>

"As impossible as it sounds," He began, "I still don't believe I have solved the puzzle that is Adeline Crow."

Adeline giggled inwardly, her grin growing in size, as their noses almost touched. "Maybe I'm not as easy to solve as you seem to believe."

Loki's smirk widened, and his eyes sparkled in playful enthusiasm, "Too true. Your difficulty level was what caught my eye."

Adeline winced in pure amusement, fond of their ongoing metaphor. "So what am I? 1000 piece puzzle, perhaps 5000?"

Loki shook his head, taking both her hands in his, and ignoring the burning sensation beneath her skin, "I haven't found out yet."

Adeline's eyes widened and she grinned wickedly, "Oh, you are slow."

Loki chuckled darkly, and placed one of his palms on her cheek. She instantly felt the rush of cold air spike her body temperature. It wasn't painful, but it wasn't comfortable either, but she knew Loki was going through the same irritating effect.

"No, you're just that complex."

Adeline turned her face into his palm, her nose just grazing the side of his thumb, her long blonde hair rushing out around her in the wind and tucking itself into any crook of Loki's trench coat. They both had already fallen into a trance, eager to touch lips again, but not quite there.

"We should head back." Adeline nodded at Loki's words, "I suppose we should, shouldn't we?"

Loki smiled and sighed, "They'll be curious as to what took so long."

Adeline chuckled softly, still dazed by the longing look in Loki's now colorless eyes, "I suppose they will."

He grinned and dropped his hand back down, in a way so that it gently slid down the side of her face. She shivered and took a step backward. He smiled softly and offered his palm, which she took instantly, and the two slowly swayed back to where they had come from.

"Quick question." Loki remarked, causing Adeline to flinch at the break in silence.

She raised her eyebrows, "Yes?"

He smirked a rather menacing smirk, and pointed at a trashcan near the small white form of a picket fence, outside a rather small old-fashioned cottage-home. Adeline narrowed her eyes and smiled crookedly.

"What?"

Loki shrugged, "Can you set it on fire?"

Adeline fell back, gazing at him, rather shocked by his blunt question.

He scoffed and shook his head, "What? You have to practice it sometime."

She wearily bit her lip, and then nodded, acknowledging his words as the truth. "Alright, I'll try."

She took a few steps closer to the innocent, green trashcan that was about to fall victim.  
>Without flinching in the slightest, she eyed the plastic cylinder, falling into a concentrated, deeply fixed gaze.<br>Nothing.

"Come on," Loki chuckled, "Do it for me."

She turned to smile at him, looking away from the trashcan just as it burst into flames.  
>She flew back in surprise, and Loki gracefully caught her by the shoulder with a bright laugh.<p>

"Nicely done!" He grinned and observed the charring plastic, its possessions burning and throwing scents of disgust into the air, which ultimately caused the two Asgardians to scrunch their noses in revulsion.  
>Suddenly the door of the home opened, and an elderly lady stepped out, still in her dressing gown with her hair in rollers, as her gaze stared in disbelief.<br>She then turned to glare at both Loki and Adeline.

"Oi! You two!" She gasped out and came hurling toward them.

Loki whirled to face the warrior beside him with a dazzling smirk of mockery. "Run." He whispered, receiving a knowing, excited look from Adeline, and they took off sprinting toward Jane's humble abode, the cries of an angry old woman sounding out behind them.

* * *

><p>"Sir, we have Tiefling spies scattered throughout the different realms." Rollnick declared with a firm tone of voice.<p>

The king raised his head from the shadowy darkness of the throne, and glared at the guard before him. "And?"

Rollnick cleared his throat, "And we've found him in Midgard."

Gallien arched upwards, his grin cascading over the sharp features of his red-skinned face. "Well, well, well."

Rollnick shifted uncomfortably, "What would you like to ask of me, majesty?"

Gallien chuckled darkly and stepped forward, pulling himself out of his giant, wickedly threatening chair. "Approach him. Explain my wishes. Report back to me with his answer."

Rollnick nodded, "Yes sir."


	26. Competence

**I know, sorry it's so short. GAH. I have school tomorrow. Winter Break is over. Woopdeedoodah. **  
><strong>UGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH, okidoki. Gonna try my bet to get you guys a chapter tomorrow. Most likely will. ;)<strong>

**Enjoy, all the best!**  
><strong>-JB<strong>

* * *

><p>Both couldn't help but laugh. They were still laughing. Giggling irritable giggles and smiling too happy smiles. Not that it was a bad thing, but it was terribly embarrassing to nearly stumble into the small cottage, with three judgmental eyes glaring steadily their way as they did just that.<p>

Adeline caught her breath, her large grin fading instantly as she gazed into the curious eyes of their audience. Loki was still chuckling, staring at the ground, and panting to register back a normal heart beat after all the running. Adeline quickly smacked him on the shoulder, and his head flew up to her, then to the three observers. Needless to say, his smile vanished as well.

Adeline was incredibly uncomfortable; Darcy's expression was a mixture of mockery and wicked enthusiasm, Jane was simply wide eyed, and compared to each other, it was the same for Thor. Adeline forced an innocent beam, and took a glance at Loki. He was blank, emotionless.

"Good conversation?" Darcy grinned darkly, and winked at a stunned Adeline Crow.

The warrior nodded, and cleared her throat.  
>"We were just talking about…my powers and-and,"<br>Adeline stuttered and peered over at Loki for help, "And puzzles."  
>He added with a small, crooked curve of his lips.<p>

Jane shot a strange face over to Thor, who returned the look.

Darcy flipped her lip, in a sort of pouting expression, and took a step closer to the duo. "What kind of puzzles?"

Loki deadpanned, "Seriously? You're more interested in puzzles, over fire powers?" He groaned and swayed quietly over to the living room couch, where he hesitantly sat in the sofa chair.

"Oh, it's all interesting." Darcy fought back, "Just, somehow, I don't think your conversation particularly focused on your 'average' puzzles."

Adeline choked on her next breath, gasping for air at Darcy's accuracy.  
>She quickly inched her way toward the kitchen, eager to get a glass of water, to ease the awkward tension in the room.<p>

"You okay, Adeline?" Darcy smiled wickedly from behind her.

Adeline sighed and reached for a small cup, grabbing it out of the large cupboard. "I'm," She shook her head, "peachy."

Loki suppressed a scoff, and instead cleared his throat to mask the oncoming grin.

Jane finally took action, "Darcy, don't be a nag."

Darcy giggled, "I'm not nagging, Jane Foster! I'm simply inquiring."

Jane moaned in irritation and grabbed Thor's hand, "Can we go now, Thor?"

Thor chuckled and shrugged uncomfortably.

This caught Loki's attention. "Go? Go where?" Loki questioned.

Thor nodded swiftly and stepped closer to his brother, just as Adeline carried on filling her glass with clear, cold water.  
>"I was thinking, while you were conversing with Miss Crow, of returning to Asgard. Jane simply wants to join me."<p>

Loki's eyes narrowed, and his brow furrowed. "Are you insane? We committed treason. Father would have your head."

Thor sighed and inched nearer to where his brother sat. "I do not think he would take such drastic action without hearing me out. I only wish to make sure Asgard is okay."

Loki scoffed darkly and shook his head, "Oh right, because you're Thor, Prince of Asgard. The king's favorite son."

Thor groaned, "Loki. It will not be this way. You seem to think I will abandon you. This will not happen, brother."

Loki's expression turned flat, and he fell incredibly silent. Adeline continued to sip her glass of water, making sure each slurp was not too loud.

"And you wish to go now?" Loki finally uttered, his voice soft for once. Adeline glanced at Thor. "As soon as possible."

Jane chimed in, "I thought maybe with me at Thor's side, his father would not be so harsh in taking action."

Loki chuckled and stared down at his hands, resting dimply on the armrests.  
>"Mm, maybe," He snapped sarcastically, "Or maybe he'll simply execute you both. Having Adeline at my side certainly didn't help my case."<br>Loki was out of his seat in a second, storming towards his room.

Thor seemed as though he wished to interfere, to step in and fix the situation but he didn't. He simply turned to Adeline, putting his hand in the air at her ready position (ready to run after the man who had angrily left the scene), and she instantly caught the message. Give him a moment. Give him some time alone.

She nodded back to the other brother, and shifted in her position. "Are you honestly leaving to Asgard?"

Thor bobbed his head up and down. "Yes, I think it best."

Adeline bit her lip, "If I give you something, will you give it to my family?"

Thor smiled fondly and bowed his head in affirmation.  
>Adeline beamed, placed her glass down, and hurried off to her own room.<p>

~oOo~

_Mom, Henry, Uncle Eric,_

_It's Adeline.  
><em>_I realize you are concerned, worried, frightened about where I am, who I am with, why the whole of Asgard is probably out for my blood.  
>Honestly, with all that I did, I'd be insulted if they weren't.<em>

_Mother, you always told me that being different was a strength, that it would help me in the long run. I never told you how right you were.  
>I am different, and if I wasn't, I would have never made it to where I am as I write this.<br>Yes, I am a criminal now, and yes, I'm staying in a cottage with papers serving as the carpet and dishes stacking up in the sink to look like the bloody castle of Asgard, but I am happy.  
>Happier than I have ever been.<br>I never thought I would feel like this again.  
>When Dad died, part of me vanished for a while there.<br>He was my mentor; he was the part of me that held power. The Elf side.  
>I thought I had lost that for so long. But I'm not so sure anymore.<br>I've found my flame, mother.  
>All because I'm different.<br>If I wasn't different, I wouldn't have been assigned to the dungeons below Asgard.  
>If I wasn't different, I wouldn't have met a strange, broken man and have had the ability to understand him.<br>If I wasn't different, I wouldn't have made it here. To this beautiful, creative, new world._

_You taught me that, and I thank you for everything. I am sure I will see you again, and Henry, and Uncle Eric.  
>Just know that I am safe and I love you all.<em>

_Henry, be nice to your mother.  
>Remember what I told you about dealing with bullies; fireball under the bum is the oldest trick in the book.<br>Dad taught me that one.  
>Promise me, Henry Crow, no matter how mad someone makes you, how sad,<br>as long as you see the good in them, you will guide them towards the light._

_Uncle Eric, I only have one thing for you.  
>Stay out of the cookie jar.<br>You know what it does to your nerves, and you know Henry enjoys them,  
>and frankly deserves them, more than you do.<em>

_All the best,_

_Adeline Crow._


	27. Reluctance

**Heyy, so can I ramble to you guys? Okidokiloki. Going to anyways. **

**So overly happy about all of your reviews, guys! Thank you so so so so much!**  
><strong>You have no idea the feeling it gives me to see my review number go BOOM, YOUT GOTS 5 MORE REVIEW JADEO. <strong>  
><strong>Gah, thank you guys so much.<strong>

**So school started up for me. WINTER BREAK IS NO LONGER. GAHAHHA. o_o**  
><strong>It sucks man. My classes are Cambrigde and AP classes. Hard ass classes. Excuseeeee moi French.<strong>  
><strong>I got so much homework and I've only been back for ONE FLIPPING DAY, MAN. 1. Day. <strong>  
><strong>*heres an essay, and a project, and a lab: have it all turned in by next class! Hope you had a great break!*<strong>  
><strong>*Me: FLIPS A FLIPPING DESK, LOKI DANGIT.*<strong>

**Going back to school reminds me of why I am not a social butterfly.**  
><strong>*Me: Sits quietly, writing plan for Hidden Within in school notebook, attempting to listen to History class lecture.*<strong>  
><strong>*for some reason the teacher is now discussing racism* :[ WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT. <strong>  
><strong>Our generation is incompatible with racial conversations. It always ends in the N word flying around. Who wants that?<strong>

***continues writing plan for Hidden Within***

***hears this from across the room: "My family weren't slaves, we were the people who sold them."***  
><strong>WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN, FOOL?<strong>

***shakes head and continues to write plan for hidden within.***

**Okay I am done. Thanks for listening. Farewell friends.  
>Sorry for the shortness. ;3 Rough day. LAWL...<br>I enjoyed writing this chap though. :D**

* * *

><p>Thor had eventually left, taking Jane with him. Frankly, his human had been overly excited.<br>Part of Adeline told her that he was slightly nervous about saying goodbye to his brother, so he simply didn't.

She couldn't help but worry. For his life and Jane's, that is.  
>The Tieflings could plan another attack, or even worse, Odin could have them killed on the spot.<br>But somehow, she knew that was highly unreasonable.

She also knew, Loki didn't enjoy it here, so far from home. She felt that he did, however, enjoy the simplest things, like breakfast and "soft drinks".  
>But that wasn't enough to comfort him. And now to be here without his brother, the sole purpose for this trip, and the man who had made a vow to keep him safe, she couldn't help but think he was silently frightened.<p>

And that's why she found herself striding towards his bedroom.

"Hey," Darcy called after her from the living room couch, where she was watching a strange "movie" with flying sharks and shrieking people.  
>Adeline glanced over her shoulder, a mere few feet from Loki's bedroom door, and raised both eyebrows.<p>

"Nothing awkward, okay?" Darcy added with a small, rather mocking smile.

Adeline narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean?"

Darcy cleared her throat, as if feeling slightly awkward herself.  
>"I mean, nothing inappropriate. Especially not when I'm in the house and trying to watch a movie."<p>

Adeline froze, eyes instantly widening as she shook her head, coughing hysterically now.  
>She hurried to the bedroom door, and flew inside.<p>

Loki jolted up from his position on the soft cushions, lying flat on his back, legs crossed over at the ankles, and one hand behind his head.  
>He seemed to realize what had happened by just gazing at Adeline's terrified expression, and only smiled comfortingly.<p>

Adeline sighed and approached the bed, moving herself to sit on the edge. "Loki." She breathed playfully, grinning at him.

"Crow." He teased and smirked widely. He patted the empty space beside him, and her eyebrows rose in surprise.  
>Slowly, gently, and rather cautiously, she leaned downward, turning herself over to lie on her back, Loki spreading his arm just underneath her neck.<p>

She exhaled in relief. It was relaxing, calming, satisfying to lay so close to him, both of the Asgardians staring blankly at the ceiling above them.  
>Adeline tilted sideways, stretching her arm across his torso, and placing her head right in the crook of his shoulder and jaw.<br>Her long blonde hair sprawled out wildly behind her, as she gazed up at the somber expression on the man's face.

"Are you okay?" She asked in a whisper, not wanting to break the silent, peaceful mood.

Loki scoffed and shook his head wearily, careful not to shake Adeline from her cozy position, "No."

Adeline squeezed him tighter, "Talk to me."

Loki's eyes flinched as they rested on her own, redirecting their way from the mundane ceiling.  
>They peered down at her nervously, leaving her quite sympathetic.<p>

"Come on, Loki. You know you can talk to me."

He chuckled softly, and gracefully, "You're the only person I can talk to, really."

Adeline smiled a wary smile.

"Or rather, the only person I want to talk to." He added, shutting his eyes for a mere moment.

"Then talk." Adeline breathed, and shut her eyes as well.

When he stayed utterly and eerily silent, Adeline stepped in.  
>"Look, I know this is bothering you. Thor returning to Asgard and all."<br>She swallowed and continued, "Is it what Thor said? Are you afraid of being abandoned?"

Loki chuckled and sighed, "It is jealousy, Lady Crow."

Adeline narrowed her eyes, "Jealousy?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Loki winced, "Because I know he will return unharmed. Not a scratch."

Adeline stayed quiet.

"I know it is selfish of me to think this way, but I cannot help it. If I returned, the Allfather would not give me a second glance."  
>He grinned darkly and mocked, in a commanding tone, "<em>Loki is to be executed, on the spot this time so that there are no further interruptions.<em>"

Adeline gulped and twisted her fingers in the soft cotton fabric of his black shirt.

"I am the adopted child, thrown to the side to loath himself in unwanted pity. The bastard's son. Living in the mere shadow of royalty."

Adeline gazed up at him, eyes cringing at his words as she placed a hand on his cheek, in an act to comfort him.  
>"You mean more to your father than that, Loki."<br>Though, when she said the words, she wasn't sure. Had she just lied? Or was this the truth?

Loki shook his head defiantly, "He's not my father."

Adeline smiled sadly, "Yet, you call him this."

Loki narrowed his eyes, "Matter of habit, that is all."

Adeline sighed and caressed his jaw bone softly, "No, it is because you are heartbroken. You were betrayed. Though I am sure, somewhere inside the king, he feels the same way as you do."

Loki seemed to contemplate this for a moment before speaking again.  
>"Do you know what Odin said to me when I returned from foolish mission here, in Midgard? Before I was imprisoned, before I met you?"<p>

Adeline shook her head slightly.

"He told me these words exactly, 'your birthright was to die.'"

The words caused Adeline to wince, her heart constricting in a thoughtless anger, raging on like a storm inside her.

"He told me that wherever I go, there is war, ruin and death." He scoffed, "And I'm beginning to think that's true."

Adeline curled inwards on him, hugging him tightly into a firmer embrace.  
>She slapped his face lightly, and his eyes widened in gentle surprise.<p>

"Hey," She snapped playfully, "Don't you ever think that."

Loki smirked and slowly ran his finger through the warrior's soft blonde hair.  
>He leaned into her ear and chuckled quietly beside her, "Adeline Crow, will you ever stop ordering me around?"<p>

Adeline giggled, immediately trying to suppress the obnoxious sound, and turned to gaze into his nearly colorless eyes.  
>"Never."<p>

He grinned widely, and it was genuine. She could tell.

She tucked her nose back against his throat, his skin sensationally cold to the touch, resulting in a quick tug of the covers over her.  
>She shut her eyes as his arms wrapped safely around her.<p>

And that's how they spent the night.  
>Curled into each other, like a blanket of safe keeping, mixed with the hot and cold auras of fire and ice, as if sitting before a heater on a snowy, winter day.<p> 


	28. Acceptance

**Yay! Another Chapter! Please review! Sorry, if it is not written so well, its late and I had lots of homework. :C lol**

* * *

><p>"What is it, then?" Adeline asked with raised eyebrows, as she stared suspiciously at the television screen.<p>

"It's a time machine." Darcy groaned. She had already answered more than enough questions concerning one of her favorite shows and she was just about ready to slam her head on a wall.

"A time machine?" Adeline repeated, bewildered by the box displayed on the screen.

"That's ridiculous. There is no such thing as time travel." Loki scoffed, shaking his head at what he thought was a dishonest, waste-of-time.

Adeline gazed at Loki, saw how serious he was, and then nodded, agreeing with the prince.  
>Darcy moaned in irritation, crossing her arms of her chest in an attempt to give off the impression that said, I-don't-want-to-talk-to-you-anymore.<br>Adeline continued to gaze at the screen, Loki doing the same, both sharing a rather similar look of confusion and absolute bewilderment.

"But it's blue, why is it blue?" Adeline asked suspiciously.

Darcy leaned her head back and let out the loudest 'gah' she could manage, rage and frustration clouding her every sense.  
>"It's just blue, okay!" She snapped at the warrior, who only watched her with widened eyes.<p>

Adeline listened more intently to the TV Show aired on screen, and cleared her throat to ask yet another observant question, leaving Loki watching her with the same intent on knowing the answer.  
>"Why does he keep saying TARDIS, what's a TARDIS?" Adeline narrowed her eyes, as she glanced over at Darcy in a lack of understanding.<p>

Darcy shut her eyes and shook her head in an overload of aggravation.  
>"Adeline. It's the name of his spaceship. It's an acronym. It means Time And Relative Dimensions in Space."<br>Darcy managed to spit out the words, not overly eager to keep discussing the topic. She just wanted to watch the show.

Adeline blinked, turned back to the screen and sighed deeply.  
>Silence carried on through the whole living room, only the voice of the man on the show depleting it.<p>

"What in Helheim kind of name is 'The Doctor'?" Loki's outburst sent Darcy tumbling forward, placing her hands over her eyes, and her elbows leaning on her knees. Adeline was sure she cursed in her Midgardian language.

Adeline nodded sincerely and turned to Loki, intent on discussing the statement at hand. "Yes, that is like you calling me, 'The Warrior'."  
>Adeline added, biting her lip in confusion. Loki smirked and huffed in irritation at the silly TV show.<p>

"Oh, for crying out loud." Darcy groaned, her words muffled by her hands.

Loki grinned, seeming quite satisfied with himself that he could irritate the puny mortal. "What is wrong, Darcy?"  
>He mocked sensationally, causing a small smile to spring onto Adeline's features.<p>

The human stood up and shut off the TV. "No, more Doctor Who for you two."

* * *

><p>"Father. Thank you for speaking with us." Thor breathed softly, kneeling down beside Jane and in front of the King's large, towering throne.<p>

"Thor, I can assure you that this is not truly pleasant for me." The Allfather snapped, glaring down at his son, who had so openly betrayed him.

"I understand, my king. I simply came to explain myself, and to make sure all is well with you and Asgard."

Odin raised his chin in affirmation, and nodded sternly, "I understand. However, it is childish of you to come seeking a positive answer. Asgard is remains under threat of war; a war the prisoner, who you so strongly believe is still your brother, has enraged."

Thor cringed at his father's words, slightly taken back by his sharpness and sudden tone of ferocity. "Father, your actions toward him were harsh. Too harsh. If the execution had been successful, I am sure Asgard would be in ruins as we speak now."

The Allfather turned red with rage, "Thor, you speak with too much sentiment. He was a criminal, a prisoner, a traitor to the throne."

Thor took a step forward, Jane remaining silent beside him. "He is your son! You raised him! Cared for him!"

Odin immediately fought back, "I disowned him the minute he summoned an army on an ally! Your so-called brother is a coward and villain!"

Thor swallowed his outrage, and shook his head deniably, "You speak with such hatred. How can you see him so?" Thor sighed, "Behind all the mockery, the loathing sensation for all that is good and light, I see an innocent child, bundled up in fear and betrayal."

Odin scoffed impatiently, "Then you are blind, my son."

Thor clenched his jaw, "I assure you, my king, I am not."

Odin adjusted himself in his throne, sitting up straighter in his current position, "Spit it out, Thor. Spit out what you so willingly came here to say."

Thor gulped and nodded, kneeling down once more. Jane still stood back, swaying uncomfortably as she took in the beauty of her surroundings.  
>"Allow us to return, father. I know you are angry with the treason that has taken place, but please, allow us to return to Asgard when all this is over; this threat of war."<p>

Odin leaned back into the cushion of his throne, listening intently, but rather irritably. "Us?"

Thor bobbed his head up and down, "Yes father. Myself, Loki, and Adeline Crow."

The king narrowed his eyes, "Adeline Crow? The mere guard?"

Thor bowed his head, "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because, father, I believe she may have won over the cold prince's heart."

The Allfather bellowed echoes of laughter into the air, his body shaking, as he continued to glare Thor down. "It is impossible."

Thor shook his head, "It is not, father. Loki was once admired, in the forgotten past, and he was loved by mother, and still loved by I."

Odin growled under his breath, dropping the subject, "What makes you think the declaration of war will subside?"

Thor cleared his throat, "I believe the Tieflings will give up. Even if they find Loki, in Midgard, they would not take action. It is too big a risk."

The king nodded as his son went on, "I ask that when this is all over, not if, _when_, Loki will be able to return to Asgard. To his home."

Odin was suddenly smirking, a dark, wicked smirk that caused Thor to rise from his knelt down position.  
>"If traitor returns, he will be imprisoned yet again. Under the same circumstances as his previous confinement. If Adeline Crow returns, the same will happen for her."<p>

Thor winced, "Father, you cannot-"

He was interrupted by a harsh, stern shout, "You do not tell me what I can and cannot do! I will no longer rule with sympathy nor pity. Your mother is not here to tell me otherwise, because of that criminal you brought down to Midgard, yet again!"

Thor took several steps forward, enraged by his father's words. "Say his name, Father! Say his damn name!"

Odin fell silent, glaring wildly at his son.

Thor sighed deeply, "You call him a prisoner, a traitor, a simple monster of a man. He is none of this! He is your son!"

Odin went to speak again, but Thor raised his hand sharply, "I accept your terms. Just as long as Loki keeps his life, and the warrior as well."  
>The king nodded firmly, remaining quiet in his silent rage.<br>Thor bobbed his head in impatience and strolled down the corridor of the great palace he felt disgraced to call home.

* * *

><p>"Eric's gone to the supermarket." Darcy called out from the kitchen, as she searched the cupboard for a snack.<p>

Loki still sat on the sofa next to Adeline, both staring down at a deck of cards, every so often glancing up at each and sharing smiles.

"What? When?" He asked, eyebrows rising in suspicion.

Darcy shrugged, "He snuck past you."

Loki was appalled, "By me? A puny mortal?"

Darcy nodded, "He really doesn't want to see you."

Loki growled under his breath and shook his head in irritation.

Adeline simply laughed, however once the room fell silent again, an eerie feeling swarmed through the air surrounding her.  
>She narrowed her eyes and reached for Loki's hand, placing her palm softly on his fingers.<br>"Loki, does something feel-" Before she could finish, every light in Jane's small, messy cottage house, shut off simultaneously.


	29. Allegiance

**I. AM. SATISFIED. :3 with this chappy.  
>Wow. Long day. Volunteer hours for school...my art was on display! :) My own personal gallery, y'all!<strong>  
><strong>Lol, okay lemme stop now.<br>**

**Please read and review and be your awesome little selves like always. **

**I sincerely appreciate you all so much, and every review brightens my day. :3**  
><strong>All the best, <strong>  
><strong>JB<strong>

* * *

><p>Darcy clutched onto Adeline's arm, feeling vulnerable in the lack of light. "Maybe Jane forgot to pay the bill?"<p>

Adeline shook her head. This didn't feel right. It was early morning, and the sky outside was dark and gloomy due to the chance of rain, causing the inside of the small cottage to fall completely, and utterly, pitch black, with only the faintest light from cracked windows. She stiffened, desperately holding onto the knowing feeling of Loki's presence beside her.

"Or someone wants to kill us." Adeline added, when Darcy squeezed tighter in anxiousness.

Her statement merely received a groan and Midgardian language, "Well, shit."

Loki finally made a noise, only to simply shush the two ladies standing partially behind him in the dark house.  
>The three of them listened for any sort of movement. But there was nothing; a dog barked far off in the lonely neighborhood of cottages, and distant music could be heard echoing through the bustle of city life, along with horns and whistles. Adeline felt the tension emanating off of the man beside her, eager to protect those surrounding him from the caressing mystery of residing darkness.<p>

And then, a voice.

"Loki Laufeyson?"  
>It was deep and subtle and baritone, growing louder and louder in the emptiness of black lightened rooms.<p>

Loki searched for Adeline, any part of her, just to know she was near him. He found her hand and gently pulled her farther behind his guarded stance.  
>"Who's asking?" He replied, his own voice threatening as it crept over the silence.<p>

Finally Adeline heard a new noise, a sign that there was truly another being in the house, several other beings.  
>It was the sound of crawling; the sound you would imagine a spider to make as it crawls along the side of the wall beside you, inching its way, clinging for life with each of its many thin legs; a sound almost as subtle as water dripping from a recently used tap, or fingernails clicking along a hard surface.<br>Adeline bit her lip and waited.

"So sorry," The same voice erupted through the cottage, and the warrior found herself utterly frightened by the unknown.  
>Suddenly, all the lights flickered on again and the being was revealed, facing them with a crude stare, and a scolding grin. "We do love to be dramatic."<p>

Adeline blinked, adjusting her eyes to the sudden brightness. She stared down the stranger.

Tiefling. His crimson red skin glowed in the shimmering artificial light, and his horns looked utterly threatening, as their point glistened even brighter.  
>His tail swished around behind him excitedly, as though it desperately craved action, with a mind of its own.<p>

Adeline then glanced over at Loki. His face was drawn into a blank gaze and he seemed untouched by the presence before him.  
>Darcy simply continued to suck the life out of Adeline's arm with her five, tightly folded, fingers.<p>

"Who are you, what do you want?" Loki snapped, still holding his precious warrior behind him, and out of the Tiefling's clawed reach.

"One question at a time." The being smirked anxiously, his dark red eyes piercing Adeline's own gaze like a sharp, twisted spear.  
>Loki scowled as the Tiefling cleared his throat, "The name is Rollnick, firsthand to Lord Gallien, king of the Tieflings and general of our steadily growing army."<p>

Adeline continued to hear the same spidery noises surrounding her, and she knew they had to be surrounded. Slimy creatures. Sneaky and outright creepy.

"I presume you are Loki Laufeyson?" The being grinned, without much of a question in his tone of voice.

Loki nodded and raised his chin to stare down at the Tiefling with an enraged glare.

"And who is your lovely lady friend?" The Tiefling asked, smiling wickedly as he turned his gaze to Adeline.

Loki stiffened and reached out, placing a strong arm in front of the warrior and blocking off any connection the Tiefling might expect to approach her with.

Adeline sighed in relief at his action, and turned to the crimson tainted being. "Why is it any of your concern?"

The Tiefling grinned steadily and chuckled under his breath, simply shrugging off the rude outburst.

"I'm Darcy Lewis." A frail, yet still utterly confident, voice chirped from behind Adeline's stance; the same small mortal who gripped onto her now throbbing arm. Adeline winced but allowed it to happen.  
>"In case anyone cares." Darcy added and sunk back into the Asgardian warrior's shadow again.<p>

Loki stepped in to break the oncoming silence and questioning, "Look, why are you here? Do you plan to wage war on Midgard as well, now?"

The Tiefling scoffed and shook his head, beaming darkly, "Course not. We are far smarter than you give us credit."

Loki narrowed his eyes, with a mocking smirk, "Oh, really?"

The Tiefling let his excited and anxious expression drop into a short scowl, and then went right on back to smirking.

Adeline pushed her way forward, inching slightly in front of Loki, much to his dismay. "What do you want with Loki?"

The Tiefling grinned and nodded, "Finally, someone's asking the right questions."  
>So-called Rollnick extended his hand and began to speak, "Your dear prince here was once a powerful destroyer. Were you not, Loki?"<p>

Loki was silent, glancing down at Adeline's firm scowl toward the creature, her nose scrunched in disgust and her eyebrows furrowed in aggravation.

"Loki Laufeyson, the frost giant," The Tiefling went on, "Second heir to the throne, discovers his heritage and turns rogue. Have I got it right?"

Adeline, still holding Loki's limp hand, squeezed it tighter as she saw his expression dim with guilt and saddened rage.

"He then almost kills his own brother, and eventually falls into the dark abyss, the wormhole if you will."

Loki's hand squeezed back.

"What was down there, Loki?" The being chuckled in a twisted manner, "Hm?"

Adeline scowled as the creature continued to prod.  
>It was like approaching a Bilgesnipe and poking it with a stick, until its explosive reaction is finally pleasant enough for the prodding to stop.<p>

"Darkness? The stench of death? Ruin? Destruction?" The Tiefling scoffed and snarled at the prince, "Loneliness?"

Loki's stance stayed completely still, eager for the verbal torment to end. Adeline swallowed and glared at the crimson monster.

"And then somehow, you escape. You return after allowing your family to mourn you. And then what do you do?" The Tiefling scoffed and took a step toward Loki's guarded position, his arms hanging limp, his weak hand still wrapped between Adeline's own, as his eyes fell closed in suffrage.

He knew what was coming next.

"You bombard Midgard with an army, attempt to take it under your rule, yell at the mortals of this wasted planet to kneel before you."  
>The creature snapped with a hiss, the corners of his mouth turning up in joyous bliss.<p>

Darcy's hand gripped harder to Adeline's arm.

"Only to fail; imprisoned by your own father and your own brother, those who betrayed you."

Loki leaned forward, eyes flying open to glare down the hideous being, his voice raised to an extent, his anger pouring off of him in waves, "If you have come trying to enrage me, you have surely and thoroughly succeeded!"

The Tiefling only chuckled and shook his head, "Oh no, Loki. I have come trying to persuade you of just how much we understand."

Loki raised an eyebrow in suspicion, suddenly falling back on his ferocity and gazing intently at the being.

"Yes, you see, we understand you Loki. Your hardships, your lies, your tricks, your hatred for pity."

Adeline winced, and squeezed Loki's hand even tighter, quite positive she was turning it a snowy white as a result.  
>Loki simply observed the Tiefling in curiosity.<p>

"So the answer to your question," The monstrous creature turned to Adeline, who only raised her eyebrows expectantly, "What do we want with Loki; we merely want him to join us."

Adeline stood up straighter, glancing over at Loki for reassurance, but only saw a mirroring image of her own face; confusion.

"What do you mean?" Loki stuttered and cleared his throat anxiously.

"I mean, we seek your help, as a powerful ally, to fulfill our goal." Rollnick responded in a hushed tone.

Loki swallowed, and peered over at the being, eyes focusing in on the offer. "What goal?"

The Tiefling grinned, darkly, widely, and wickedly, "We wish to take the realms for our own."

Loki nearly stumbled backwards in disbelief, "Excuse me?"  
>He scoffed and shook his head, smirking in utter misunderstanding, "Let me get this clear,"<br>Loki began, still somewhat laughing under his breath, "You mean to ask me, if I will help you in domination?"

The Tiefling seemed aggravated but answered, "Yes. You would be a strong and powerful ally. Why, with your abilities, we could-"

Loki immediately interrupted him, mid-sentence, his expression suddenly swirling into that of anger and outrage.  
>He leaned into the Tiefling's steady stance, and scowled into his face, "I will help you to do no such thing! Tell me, did you really think killing the queen would help me make that decision! The moment you even thought, <em>even thought<em>, about declaring war on Asgard influenced my response, you good-for-nothing cowards! If I was to dominate the realms, I would at least choose a better army and a better ally!"

The Tiefling snarled as he flew forward, "I take it you are denying my proposal, majesty?"

Loki scoffed and shoved the creature backward.  
>At this, two more dropped to the floor from the ceiling above.<br>Loki paid them no value; he simply glared darkly at the monster before him.

"Tell your precious Gallien, that if he sets another foot anywhere near me or her, " Loki pointed to Adeline, who instantly stiffened, "I will personally remove his eyes from his head, and shove them down his throat so he can watch me tear his limp body to shreds!"

The Tiefling before him stood frozen still, eyes obviously effected by Loki's words.  
>And in less than a second, the lights turned off, and once again instantly flashed on, revealing that the Tieflings were gone.<p>

Loki was breathing heavily in fuming outrage. Adeline could only stare helplessly at him, rather shocked by his harsh and utterly violent threat.

"Well," The small voice broke the oncoming silence, "That was more than interesting, that was," Darcy gulped, blinked and then fell limply on the sofa, "bizarre."

Adeline swallowed, and nodded slightly at her words.  
>Her eyes dropped down to where she held Loki's delicate, pale hand. She lessened her hold on him, and tried to illustrate a brave smile.<br>He peered back at her then, eyes empty and distant.

And before she knew it, his arms flew around her and he buried his face in her shoulder. The action caught her off guard, and she simply stood still, arms dangling, limp at her sides, as he squeezed her tight. One of his hands placed itself through her hair, his fingers intertwining with each strand, and the other found its rightful place on her waist and around to her spine. His own hair, straight black, bewildering and soft, sat against her cheek. The embrace was gentle, and graceful, seemingly so very like Loki.

But this wasn't a hug to comfort Adeline. This was a hug to comfort himself. And so she hugged back.


	30. Compliance

**Hey, everyone! So sorry I didn't get a chapter out to you yesterday! I've been behind on stuff, and I had a bunch of homework! :C **  
><strong>Midterms next week. Woopdeedoo. Wish me luck. ;n;<strong>

**The quote in this, with Darcy and T-shirts, is quoted from Sherlock, my all-time favorite TV Show. :3**  
><strong>Thought it was such a funny line so I used it! Frankly, this fic has many secretly hidden Sherlock lines. :D<strong>

**Btw, lol, Loki's first sentence in this story reminded me of you all.  
>*doesn't post for a day and a half*<br>Response when I do post next: "Well, _you_ certainly took your time."**

**Okidokiloki! Enjoy and please review!  
><strong>**Remember, I love you all!**

**All the best,**  
><strong>~JB<strong>

* * *

><p>"You certainly took your time."<br>Loki snapped, as both brothers glared thoroughly at one another, arms resting on the sides of their sofa chairs, legs and arms folded attentively.

"I had a rather in depth conversation with our father."  
>Thor stated sharply, and Loki smirked in a mocking manner, "Your father. And we also had a rather in depth conversation, Thor."<br>The older prince raised both eyebrows in suspicion.

Loki nodded, scoffing bitterly to himself, as Adeline shifted in her seated position next to Darcy, "Little visit from the Tieflings."

Thor sat up as straight as possible when he heard the words spoken by his younger brother. "Are you jesting with me, Loki?"

Loki seemed overly irritated now, simply rolling his eyes. "Of course not, you witless oaf!"

Adeline was sure Thor had just overstepped his welcome on Asgard, and had a very stressful conversation with his father; she didn't believe he was in the mood for Loki's aggravation and/or mockery. As for the others, she wasn't sure where Jane was, or frankly, where Eric was. She knew Darcy was still in disbelief mode after witnessing what she witnessed last night, and Loki remained utterly silent in his angered soul, of which Adeline knew was hard to comfort. Herself? She was merely set on exacting revenge on the bloody vile creatures, as is her duty, whether they got near her or not.

"And just how did this conversation conclude?" Thor questioned, eyes narrowed, as he was eager to acquire more information from the enemies.

"Oh, it was very Broadway."

Everyone (Loki, Adeline and Thor, that is) turned to gaze at the rather small-appearing Darcy Lewis, hands folded innocently in her lap, legs crossed over, her knee-length, purple pajama pants creasing due to the position.

Thor raised an eyebrow, "I do not understand."

Loki merely scowled.

Adeline however, turned sideways to face the woman beside her, was oddly intrigued in the mortal's description.

Darcy swallowed and cleared her throat, "Yeah, it was all medieval like. You know the whole, 'I'm threatening to kill you and take over the world' jazz."

She shrugged and watched as each Asgardian's eyes widened in curiosity.  
>Obviously, foreign to the comparison.<br>Darcy only shook her head with a sigh and waved the brothers onward.

"He threatened to kill you?" Thor asked, eyes twisted into concern now, as he glared at his sibling once again.

Loki groaned, "Quite the opposite actually."

Thor cocked his head to the side, and ushered the younger man on.

"He revealed his plans to take over the world, and I threatened to kill him, well mainly his leader."  
>Loki's words sent Thor into a fit of rage.<p>

"Are you mad?" Thor snapped, standing up now, to stare down at his guilt-ridden adopted brother.

Loki scoffed, "That's debatable."

Adeline strained to hold back a small, innocent smirk.

"Brother, you have urged them on! Do you really wish for Asgard's demise?"

Loki rolled his eyes and exhaled sarcastically, "Do calm down, brother dear."

Thor shook his head and continued to stand, yelling now, "No! Loki, no! I will not calm down! These are the same monsters that killed our mother, and declared war on our home!"

Loki got to his feet as well, his own voice rising.  
>Adeline flinched, anxious as to how the situation would eventually pan out.<br>"Do you not think I am aware, brother?"

Thor's expression softened as he gazed into his sibling's eyes. Adeline could guess what he saw. Sincerity; a genuine look of honest guilt, and honestly full understanding. Thor slowly lowered himself into his chair again, and observed his brother closely, awaiting further procedure in their current conversation.

"The Tiefling's wish to, if you will, _hire_ me." Loki began with a sigh.

Thor tilted his head in confusion, "Hire you?"  
>He shrugged, "I do not understand."<p>

Darcy suddenly had input, as this was the second time he had said the four reoccurring words. "You should put that on a T-shirt."

Adeline couldn't help the single giggle that escaped her, and quickly hid her face from the view of both brothers. She knew now was not the time to be jesting, but she couldn't help but laugh at the humor behind this small human's snide comments. Frankly, she was just proud she knew what a T-shirt was now.

Thor only furrowed his eyebrows, seemingly confused by the statement, and turned back to his rather upset brother.

"I mean they wish for me to join them in their crusade." Loki moaned impatiently.

Thor cleared his throat and grunted gently, "I still don't understand."

Darcy sighed, "And there's the _back_ of the T-shirt."

Loki was immediately glaring at the mortal named Darcy Lewis, and thankfully Adeline had managed to keep her giggling under complete control.

With a roll of his eyes, the darker prince whirled back to face Thor.  
>"Thor, the damn creatures wanted me so that I could join their army."<p>

Adeline nodded and finally joined into the conversation, "Yes, they said he would have been a powerful ally."

Darcy grinned and also leaned forward to add, "But Loki told them to stick it where the sun don't shine."

Needless to say, no one understood that reference.  
>Loki blinked, cleared his throat, and nodded, "Indeed."<br>Thor was about to reinstate, '_I don't understand'_, but immediately held his tongue.

Adeline decided she would break the awkward silence, "Honestly, we got nothing out of the meeting,"

Darcy sighed and shrugged, "Other than the fact that the Tiefling's, or whatever, have a severe Loki fetish."

Loki swallowed visibly and glared Thor down, "Brother, these monstrous beings want me as their wingman. They wish for me to accompany them while they bring down the realms."

Adeline shot forward; a light bulb flickered on inside her utterly dark, distracted head of ideas.  
>"I don't think they have an army."<p>

Loki whirled to face her, mirroring Thor's own movement.

Adeline grinned rather wickedly, "I think it was all a ruse to scare Asgard into giving up Loki. Sure, maybe they have an army of sorts. A scattered number of Tiefling warriors, but wouldn't they have attacked by now? They are probably dying to get their hands on fresh blood."

Adeline beamed when she spotted Loki nodding intelligently toward her. "She's right."

Thor perked upward, ready to listen to further explanation.

"Think Thor. For once, think." Loki began mockingly, "The threaten us with big words. War. War. War. But never take any action, besides the execution. But that was a mere handful compared to the number of guards we have inside palace walls."

Thor cleared his throat, and added to Loki's description, "So we think it's all a façade? Some act to get us to give you up?"

Loki sighed and bit his lip, "They called me a powerful destroyer, Thor. They thought I was still my lowly, dark, hidden self. The man that would plunge thousands of innocents to their death all to claim their realm." Loki shrugged, caught up in his own amusement toward the Tiefling's and their thoughts, to realize what he had just said.

"Are you not still this side of yourself?" Thor asked, hope twisting his tone of voice, after almost minutes of unnoticed silence had passed.

Loki gulped, suddenly taking in the severity of the question. It was deep, personal, and frankly ill suited for Loki's current mood.

Adeline simply sat silently awaiting a response as well, rather interested in the answer as much as Thor. But no reply came.  
>Loki just gazed down at the ground, eyes rounded in a desperate shock.<p>

All were spun out of the moment, by the front door flying open in brute force.  
>Adeline was ready for a fight, fists raised in preparation, and Thor had already called Mjölnir. Darcy simply sat, firmly on the couch as if she expected the sudden act of violence. Loki was standing tall; ready to face whomever approached him with their arguments.<p>

In this case, Jane, standing awkwardly with a rather unconscious older man in her arms.

"Thor." She choked, as she obviously struggled to hold the being up.  
>The man was still partially with it, laughing softly as the mortal woman passed him over to the strong, brawny arms of the blonde prince.<br>Thor dragged him over to the couch where he had just been sitting and propped him up, so that the elder man sat properly and snugly.  
>More laughter; baritone chuckles that inferred that this man was utterly drunk.<p>

"Hold on, wait. I thought he went to the supermarket." Darcy exclaimed, rather shocked, glancing at an exhausted Jane who strained to get a glass of water. She flew over to the older man and smirked subconsciously. "Jane, I think they put something in their free-samples. Eric is wasted."

_So this is Eric_. Adeline was rather intrigued.  
>She was yet to meet the man, and that was, apparently, because Loki had brainwashed him way back in the past in order to use him in a well-planned plot against the whole of humanity. No big de…okay, yeah. That's a big deal.<p>

"He texted me, Darcy. He was most definitely_ not_ at the supermarket."

Darcy scoffed and raised an eyebrow. "Strip club, then?"

Jane's eyes widened and she shook her head in hesitation, "Darcy, don't say that sort of stuff!"  
>She exclaimed, before her face fell and she sighed in defeat, pausing before nodding and uttering, "Yes."<p>

Darcy grinned and giggled, "_Well, well, well_, Eric. Good for you."

Adeline could hear the faint chuckling of the older man as Darcy left his side, to sit back down again.  
>Eric looked up, his ruffled hair a mess, and his bluish eyes glowing in the artificial light. He pointed slowly with a small smile toward Thor, then turned to Adeline with furrowed eyebrows, and then turned to Loki with eyes opened farther than Adeline could have thought possible.<p>

"That guy was in my brain." He slurred, stuttering over his own words.

Jane groaned and nodded, "Fascinating, Eric. Come on, let's get you to bed,"  
>Jane sighed as she lifted the old man again, Thor stepping over to help her.<p>

Adeline watched as the two walked away, dragging the man and their own feet along the floor.  
>Loki was silent still, as Adeline faced him once more, his eyes closed, as if drowning out the moment.<p>

"Loki?"

Darcy's laughter interrupted Adeline's further questioning.  
>The warrior turned to her with widened eyes and raised eyebrows, "What?"<p>

Darcy simply shook her head, "I was just picturing you two drunk."

Adeline rolled her eyes and looked away, only to spin back around in disgust at Darcy's last words.

"And at a strip club."

* * *

><p><strong>No, they won't be going to a strip club... ;) lol<strong>


	31. Importance

**So, my people! My Loki-loos! My lovelies! I wrote a long chapter for you guys, because I feel so incredibly bad. **  
><strong>This one is a fun one doe, so it should make up for my absence. :3<strong>

**So heres the thing, I know you don't want excuses, but I feel the need: FRENCH class.**  
><strong>I have to memorize a 3 and 12 minute french speech. What is that about? I can't even deliver a speech in English!**  
><strong>I dont do live speaking, or crowds, frankly. That's why I write. Plain and simple.<strong>  
><strong>I feel like I'm going to get up in front of my class, of rather irritating and judgmental scholars, and be like, "Bonjour...Je ne sais pas. I forgot the rest." <strong>

**Oh well. Wish me luck. I may not be able to get a chapter out the rest of this week, as it is Midterm week, however I will try.**  
><strong>But then I have a four day weekend! That means: CHAPTERS! Helheim yeah!<strong>

**Okay! Please leave a review! Sorry if I've disappointed you!**

**-All the best!  
>~JB<strong>

* * *

><p>"Why am I doing this again?"<p>

Adeline called from behind the bathroom door, her blonde hair now a dark brown from the dampness of warm water, as she had just taken a rather soothing shower.

"Because we are going out!" Darcy snapped back with a mocking tone of voice, from just outside Adeline 'fitting room'.

Jane was the next to speak. "It's called a girl's night, Adeline."

Adeline swallowed, adjusting the straps of a severely tight red dress, embroidered lace stretching up from her hips to just under her breast area, revealing enough skin to make her uncomfortable. Not to mention it barely reached her knees.

"I look like a harlot." Adeline sighed, shaking her head as both Jane and Darcy laughed.  
>She heard a knock at the bathroom door.<p>

"Show us, come on." Jane's voice beckoned.

Adeline groaned and turned to look at herself in the mirror.  
>Pink cheeks. Red lips. Exhausted, blue eyes. Wet straight hair, curling at the bottom in an act to dry itself. She nodded once at her reflection, working up her courage, and instantly reached for the door handle, flinging the wooden surface open, and revealing both Jane and Darcy, whirling to look her way.<p>

"Holy shit." Darcy mumbled, eyebrows rising in admiration.  
>She, too, wore a dress. It was purple and black, cascading happily around her, quite poofy at the sides, and strapless at the top, holding her bust quite nicely.<p>

"You look incredible." Jane uttered, rather loudly, a grin brightening her features magnificently.  
>Her dress was also appealing; emerald green, shimmering in the artificial light, glimmering a little more with every move she made.<p>

Adeline blinked a few times before shrugging, "What is so big a deal that I must dress like a vamp?"

Darcy narrowed her eyes, and shifted to the side. "Vamp?"  
>Her mind immediately fell onto vampires and such, but that's just the way Darcy Lewis thinks.<p>

Adeline bobbed her head up and down with an extended sigh, "Yes. You know, a tart, or a floozy."

Darcy chuckled and inhaled deeply, understanding her elegant way of speaking.

Jane cleared her throat and answered for her curious friend, who was frankly more like her sister.  
>"We're going to a club."<p>

Adeline froze, "Club?"

Darcy nodded, "Yes. Problem?"

The warrior caught her breath and bit her lip, "A strip club?"

Jane scoffed, "God, no."

Adeline sighed in relief and let out a soft laugh, quite anxious now, to head on out to this "club".

Darcy borke the silence with a smile and took both Jane and Adeline by the hand.  
>"I suggest we show the boys." She declared, and practically had to drag Adeline out the bedroom, forcefully, whereas Jane simply skipped along side her.<p>

_No, no, no._ She looked like a bloody harlot. What would Loki think? That she was some tramp, desperate for affection, and eager to display temptation. _No, no, no._ He'll hate her. But she had no other choice.  
>Before Adeline knew it, she was flung into the living room, nearly tripping over in her black, high heels, and staring, face to face, with the man she had kissed merely a day before. He was sat with Thor as the small kitchen table, seemingly having been in deep conversation, before distracted by her oncoming presence.<p>

And he just gazed at her. Blankly, ever so charmingly, however still undefined.

She fell tense, stiffening in her stance, as Jane and Darcy stood by her side, smiling dopily. She blinked, swallowed the knot in her throat, and immediately straightened herself out from her near fall; adjusting her straps and pulling the length of her bright, red dress down slightly. Suddenly, Loki was on his feet, with Thor simply staring emptily behind him, and in front of her, gracefully swaying forward so that they were only a mere few feet away.

"You look absolutely ravishing, Lady Crow." He breathed softly, and reached for her dainty hand, pulling it up to his lips, and planting a gentle, warm kiss on her knuckles. She shivered instantly, and stared, eyes wide at his admiration, and cheeks growing red under his intimate spell.

"Th-thank you." She stuttered, clearing her throat to break the awkward sensation arriving, and curtsied simple to the man she was ever so taken with.

Thor said a goodbye to Jane, and Adeline turned to follow the other two ladies out of the small cottage, leaving the two men behind to decipher the Tiefling's and their plans of destruction. On the way out, Adeline stole a glance at her dark prince, who immediately did the same, winking her way; which only caused her to blush further, matching the color of her dress in an instant.

* * *

><p>The night, for Adeline, was horrific. It was dry, dull and highly predictable.<p>

First of all, she was led to the bar by her two companions, who, without delay, left her there to sit alone, looking oddly uncomfortable and depressing.  
>Secondly, she attempted to order herself a drink, asking blindly for an ale, which the bartender didn't seem to understand.<br>So instead, he gave her a list of hydrations, to which she immediately chose the most appealing, by sound.

This being a drink called, Love Potion, containing two shots of Bacardi, one shot of Apple Sourz, one shot of strawberry Liqueur, one shot of apple Schnapps, three shots of grape juice, and both a slice of strawberry and apple.  
>Needless to say, whether it was the name or the drink itself, she fell in love with it. She'd had about three by the time men began approaching her.<br>Several guys had asked her questions, flirted with her endlessly, and one even had the nerve to make a move, which she replied to with a slap to his hand.

She'd tried to dance with one, though, but most likely embarrassed herself.

All in all, she was a popular choice out of the young women there, and that steadily grew the more drinks she drank. Love Potion was really starting to work, much to her oblivion. She'd even had the courage to approach a few guys herself, but out of the three that she did, one was homosexual, one was married, and the other was utterly disturbing. Darcy and Jane finally found her after at least four drinks, and it was easy to say, she was desperately drunk.

"Adeline." Darcy snapped her fingers in front of her blue eyes that felt as though they were spinning out of control.

Adeline scoffed, shaking her head, and pursing her lips together in amusement, "If only Asgard could see me now!"

A few of the men, deciding to approach her, hesitated and stopped in their tracks.

"Jane, I think we should get her home now." Darcy groaned, struggling to grab hold of one of Adeline's flinging arms, a drink still resting in her palm, unbelievably still intact.

"Jane! Janey! Jane Doe!" Adeline giggled, and placed a hand through her hair, ruffling it slightly, causing it to appear all frazzled, and frankly wild.

Jane groaned and shook her head, "This is all too much déjà vu for me."

Darcy chuckled, nodding her head in exhaustion, "Seriously. Talk about coincidence."

Adeline leaned forward as both Jane and Darcy supported her arms, balancing her out as they led her toward the exit and to Jane's small car.

"Coinkie-dink!"

Both turned to gaze at Adeline with narrowed eyes.

Adeline laughed, slurring her words, "I don't even know where I learnt tat'."

Darcy couldn't help but smile as she lifted the drunk Asgardian into the back seats of the vehicle.  
>Jane jumped in the front, taking notice of a few guys laughing (as they were obviously quite taken with the warrior), and started up the engine.<p>

Adeline continued to mumble in the back, throwing her head in between both Darcy and Jane in the front seats, a wide grin broadening her features.  
>"You should let me drive!" Adeline pronounced in a shout that caused Darcy to cringe, and Jane to shake her head in amused frustration.<p>

Jane focused on getting the three of them home, before seriously paying attention to any of Adeline's vacant mumbling.

"And then I said to my brother, you ridiculous sod, the Bilgesnipe will eat you for that." It seemed Adeline was entertaining herself anyway.

She nearly whirled Jane off the rode at one point, when she found it reasonable to yell, so loud it echoed through the entire car.  
>"Jane!" She cried out and pointed at the rode, "You're going to hit the-"<p>

Adeline hadn't even gotten the chance to finish, before Jane was swerving to the right some (even though nothing was in the road), causing the warrior to fly against the side of the door, which only sparked more laughter.

"Darcy, Jane's trying to kill me!" Adeline shouted, all seriousness disturbed by the playful giggles that followed.

Darcy groaned, utterly irritated by the continuous blabbing emanating from the back seats, the entire car ride home.  
>"Put your seat belt on, Adeline."<p>

Adeline didn't seem to appreciate the order. "You put your seat belt on!"  
>She snapped back, still somewhat laughing under her breath.<p>

"My seat belt is on!" Darcy fought back with a huff of aggravation.

Adeline busted into a fit of giggles, "What in Helheim is a seat belt?"  
>The warrior leaned forward, still laughing, extremely adorably, yet still obnoxious, and poked Darcy's cheek with her finger, "You're quite peculiar."<p>

Darcy rolled her eyes.  
><em>Even when she's drunk, she still speaks properly,<em> Darcy groaned to herself.

Jane was finally pulling into her driveway, and was instantly out of the car, Darcy following, both struggling to lift Adeline out of the backseat.  
>She was sprawled out, her hair flat like a puddle surrounding her, and the drink from the bar still in her hand.<p>

"Darcy, I thought you took that away from her!" Jane exclaimed, snatching the oddly shaped glass from Adeline's limp hand, surprised there was still some of the red drink left. Darcy shrugged innocently, "I thought you had done it!"

Jane moaned in exhaustion, and shook her head, hoisting the drunk being from her car, with Darcy's help.  
>As they hobbled toward the door, Darcy couldn't help but scoff in hesitation, "Loki is going to kill us for this."<p>

Jane glanced at Darcy, eyebrows furrowing in concern for her life.  
>"Especially when he and Thor have been talking about battle plans, and enemy forces all day."<br>Darcy added, eyes widened in increased worry.  
>She and Jane quickly shook the thoughts away, and pushed open the front door.<p>

"Maybe they're asleep?" Jane shrugged, hopefully, but Darcy wasn't the least bit comforted.

"BLAH!" The loud rather irritating shout came from Adeline, followed by a collection of her infamous drunk giggles, "Now they're not."  
>The warrior added smugly, laughter cascading off her once more.<p>

Darcy deadpanned and turned to Jane, entirely NOT amused.  
>Jane sighed and entered the house, struggling to lift the delirious young woman in through the small doorway.<p>

"Jane?" Thor's voice sounded over Adeline's mumbling.

Before Jane could answer, another voice called out, "God of thunder!"  
>Both Darcy and Jane looked down at Adeline, just as Thor rose from the table in the kitchen.<br>He was right where they had left them, and so was Loki.

The dark prince got to his feet and sprinted over to where Darcy and Jane held the drunken warrior.  
>"What in Helheim happened?" He exclaimed and took Adeline off of the two women and into his own arms.<p>

"Loki-loo." Adeline mumbled and wrapped herself around him, to which he blushed, however still fuming in anger.

"She just drank a bit to much." Darcy sighed, and Thor slowly swayed over as well.

Loki placed Adeline down on the sofa, resting her head gracefully onto a pillow and allowed her to spread out.  
>He sat down as well, on the end of the couch, eager to look her over as a precaution, but she placed both her feet on his lap, smiling widely up at him.<br>He went with it, taking her toes in his palm and squeezing them gently.

"Why did you let her drink so much?" Loki snapped, his scowl facing the two women.

Jane groaned, "We were distracted, and Adeline wouldn't stop."

More giggles bursted from Adeline's mouth and Loki raised both eyebrows.

"This has been happening non-stop." Darcy explained with a long exhalation.

Loki was still with disbelief.  
>This wasn't the Adeline he knew.<br>She was normally so self-conscious, rather shy and timid, yet still fierce and bold.  
>Like this, she was entirely unpredictable.<p>

Thor chuckled as he hugged Jane in his arms, seeing she was clearly exhausted. "You're fine, Jane Foster."  
>He declared and she smiled thankfully up at him.<p>

"You're fine. We are ALL fine. Everyone. Every last one of us." Adeline rambled and laughed sub-consciously.

Loki sighed and shook his head, reaching forward to brush a hair away from blocking her right eye.

She grinned up and him and then to the others, "I like this guy. A lot. He's super,"  
>She shrugged and exhaled quickly and cheerfully, "That's why I kissed him."<p>

Loki froze, and he was sure everyone else did behind him.

As silence carried on, other than Adeline's laughter, Loki felt the need to quickly switch the mood.  
>"I better get her to bed." He pronounced, and carefully lifted the drunken woman into his arms, holding her tight against him, so that her own wrapped around his neck, and her legs around his waist. He could feel his brother's conniving gaze behind him as he walked toward the hallway that led to her room.<p>

Adeline simply waved to everyone, as Loki lifted her onwards.

* * *

><p>"You okay in there?" Loki had found Adeline a pair of clothes to change into, and was now waiting patiently outside her bedroom door, until he heard a loud crash and a stumble, followed by a, "Ah, shit."<p>

_Picking up on Midgardian language_, he supposed.

"Adeline?"

He knocked on the surface of the door, but didn't hear a response, so carefully and cautiously, he pushed the slab open, revealing a rather dismembered Adeline, lying oddly on the floor.

Loki froze and took a deep breath, as she was wearing her shirt, but was also merely in a small pair of Midgardian undies.  
>His eyes widened as she didn't seem to mind and only groaned, her voice muffled in the carpet.<p>

"Adeline." He chuckled and reached toward her, lifted her from the floor, and placing her gently into her cozy, warm bed.

She didn't weigh much, and simply giggled as Loki lifted her.  
>Once, he put her on top of the large cozy cushion, however, she squirmed and patted the space beside her.<p>

He sighed, smiled widely, and carefully tucked himself right next to her own position.  
>They both lay inward, on their sides, facing each other.<br>Adeline blinked, watching him, with her hands placed firmly underneath her ear as a sort of layered pillow.

Loki was rather relaxed, calm even, until he observed Adeline as her cheeks lost all warmth and her lips curled downwards.

"Adeline?" He questioned softly, reaching forward to slide his fingers gently across her jawbone, causing shivers to roll up her back.

"I'm a mess, Loki."

Loki scoffed and nodded, "Well, you are drunk."

She smiled slightly, but it quickly faded. "No, I mean, me. My whole life. Just, who I am."

Loki narrowed his eyes, "In what way?"

Adeline swallowed, "I've always been. I lack confidence."

Loki laughed and shook his head. "It never shows."

Adeline responded fairly quickly, "That's because I hide it."

Suddenly, Loki was shaken by the deep sobs pouring from Adeline Crow's position on the bed; tears cascading down her pale cheeks, her eyes rimmed in red.  
>He was frankly unsure of what to do. Comfort was not his thing. But this was Adeline Crow. His warrior. His woman. He'd have to try.<p>

He grabbed hold of her and pulled her close to him, her head planting itself softly down on his chest.  
>"Shh…" He hushed her but she continued.<p>

"I was hopeless." She muttered, and Loki narrowed his eyes, "Was?"

She nodded and gazed up at him from her position on the bed. "I met you and that all changed."

Her eyes were suddenly raging, anger swelling behind them. She poked Loki hard in the chest, to which he stared at her in shock.  
>"Don't you EVER leave me, Loki Laufeyson. Don't you ever leave me alone, understood?"<p>

Loki chuckled and sighed, bobbing his head up and down in confirmation. "Understood."  
>He smiled comfortingly to her, and she immediately relaxed.<p>

"Good." Silence carried onward, soothing yet intensely awkward, as Adeline leaned onto his torso, and as he gazed blankly at the bedroom ceiling.

"I'm utterly drunk, aren't I?" She huffed in exhaustion and Loki cleared his throat.

"Yeah."


	32. Observance

**I wrote a long chapter for you all because it's been a while and I am sooooooo bloody sorry!**  
><strong>Midterms were hell. OH and don't even get me started...too late. Here's how my week has been.<strong>

**I sit down prepared to take my history exam which consists of two questions, both reacquiring a essay response. **  
><strong>I'm feeling confident in myself and my abilities. The timer starts. SHIT. I have to pee.<strong>  
><strong>I get up from my seat and approach the teacher, "Am I allowed to use the restroom?"<strong>  
><strong>His response: "Sorry, I'm not supposed to send anyone out." <strong>  
><strong>MY SCHOOL THINKS NO PASS POLICIES ARE GOOD IDEAS. No. no. no. School. no. STAHP. <strong>  
><strong>I just about died. My essay was probably crap because all i could focus on the endless pain in my bladder. <strong>  
><strong>o_o needless to say, I ran from class after that, literally flying to the bathroom once the bell rang. <strong>

**Secondly, I have this problem with my hand, with the tendons and all that jazz, so I was ordered by my physical therapist to get an MRI. **  
><strong>(yal, I'm only 16, why is this happening to meh?) SO i go and they tell me I need to get this injection. So I shrug, All right. Its all good. Just a little needle. You can do this Jade. BAM BIG NEEDLE, and the nurse behind it, couldn't find a vein! So I flipping blacked out and nearly threw up. Yay for me. <strong>

**Okay. Finally. I won't keep you from the story. BUT I want to thank everyone right now, because I feel the NEED, OKAY!?**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE KEEPING UP WITH THIS STORY AND ESPECIALLY FOR REVIEWING! IT MEANS SO EFFIN MUCH TO ME AND MAKES MY DAY. :3**  
><strong>Thanks for believing in me and helping me with this story! <strong>

* * *

><p>The effervescent antacid pill dissolved as the water surrounding it fizzled and bubbled in enthusiastic effort. Adeline groaned, her head pressed firmly against the hard wooden surface of the table, severely exhausted and highly nauseous. She barely noticed the things taking their own subtle movement around her.<br>Her mind was out of it, on vacation, terribly bored with the state of her physical outlook.  
>She didn't even want to fathom Loki seeing her right now.<br>She only remembered a fragment of what happened last night, but she knew she had greatly embarrassed the dark prince, and herself for that matter.

Adeline wasn't sure what Loki and Thor had debated about last night, in dealing with the Tieflings.  
>However, selfishly and rather idiotically, she didn't care right now.<p>

Thor and Jane stood across the kitchen, cooking at the stove, a nice warm breakfast that Adeline wanted nothing to do with.  
>She hadn't felt this bad since her dad died.<br>She'd been young, but she remembered the rage that drove her into the depths of a horrid depression.

xXx

_"__Your father is dead." Ulrik managed, his voice firm, lacking any sort of emotion; Adeline was used to this.  
>She recoiled, shoving him away from her; the depths of her eyes swallowed by the flood of tears threatening to consume her every action. <em>

_"What are you talking about?" She mumbled, gazing helplessly up at her uncle, who merely watched her with a blank expression. _

_"__He was killed, in the line of duty." Uncle Ulrik informed her, sighing finally, his breath escaping him shakily. Adeline shook her head. _

_"__No, you're lying." She snapped, unable to accept the notion. Ulrik swallowed visibly, and stepped forward, eager to sooth her oblivious pain, but she immediately backed away, taking another glance at her mother, motionless on the sofa, staring flatly down at her baby brother.  
><em>_That's when it hit her. It was true. All true. Her father._

_The man who believed in her, tried to help her become the manner of her true heritage as a Fire Elf.  
><em>_The man who taught her so much, so many things she could do and become if she acquired her flame, things she could then teach her baby brother.  
><em>_The man who loved her and cherished her as the best daughter in all the realms. He was dead. Gone. Never to be heard, touched, spoken to again._

_She continued to shake her head, trying desperately to deny the information provided, but it was impossible.  
>She took one more look at her uncle, before storming out of the small house, dashing through the doors, and falling into the light of the outside world.<br>She took note of the Asgardians staring up at her, pity clouding their expressions. _

_She didn't want their pity, none of it.  
>She wished they would all disappear.<br>She wished them dead; unable to understand why they deserved to live more than her own father.  
><em>

_And it was later that night that she found herself curled up in the ruckus and banter of an old tavern, sipping on ale; underage and trying to forget. It was the first time she truly drank enough to topple her world, knocking her from her sleep, and causing her to wake up in a grungy, eerily silent alleyway. _

_At that point, she didn't care. She didn't care about the world, the realm, the people.  
>She'd even forgot about the rest of her family.<br>All she could think was anger.  
>Insanely powerful, immense anger.<br>For everything and everyone. _

xXx

She was knocked from her thoughts by a firm hand clapping down onto her shoulder.  
><em>Please don't be Loki. Please don't be Loki. <em>

"Adeline Crow! Boy, can you drink." Darcy's enthusiasm only caused Adeline to cringe in annoyance.

She lifted her head and glared at the mortal, "Well, I was left alone to."

Darcy's expression twisted into that of guilt and she shook the warrior's shoulder a bit, trying to ease her out of her vicious hangover.  
>Jane also peered over her shoulder, still standing before Adeline, both Thor's hip and hers touching as they cooked over the stove.<p>

"Sorry about that Adeline. Though I have to say, you drink more than Eric." Jane teased with a wink, and Adeline smiled wearily, however irritably unconcerned with anyone else at this point.

Darcy grinned sneakily and trotted around the kitchen counter, so that she could face Adeline spot on.  
>"You know what the best hangover cure is?"<p>

Adeline lifted her head, eyebrows raised in curiosity.

Darcy smirked, "A greasy pork sandwich served up in a dirty ashtray."

Adeline might not have known just exactly what that was, but it made her want to puke out everything she'd ever eaten.  
>She swallowed, squeezed her eyes tightly together, and slammed her head down onto the table surface.<p>

"Ugh," she moaned, "I hate you."

Darcy merely giggled and nodded, "I know."

Jane laughed softly, sincerely and politely, while Thor let out a bellow.  
>Adeline couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips, even if she felt like - in the words of the great Darcy Lewis - <em>shit.<em>

After silence continued, except for small whimpers from under the mop of blonde hair, Darcy cleared her throat and began to pester, yet again.  
>"So," She smiled widely, as Adeline lifted her head to listen. "You kissed Loki?"<p>

Adeline was immediately blushing, eyes bulging in disbelief as the mortal grinned at her, her own sparkling in contentment.  
>"He told you?" Adeline questioned, in more of a whisper.<p>

Darcy scoffed and shook her head, "You told me, genius."

Adeline flushed an even brighter color of red, and grunted softly, holding back the approaching nausea.  
>"O-oh." She stuttered, and hid her completely embarrassed expression in her folded arms.<p>

Darcy snickered, obviously fond of agitating a warrior of Asgard. "So what was that like?"

Both Jane and Thor peeked over their shoulder now.

Darcy turned to stare them down, her features twisted into that of innocence.  
>"What?" She protested with a short laugh, "I have questions that need answered."<br>The puny mortal continued to sit out excuses in order to liven up her argument and audience.  
>"For example, was there tongue involved? Is Loki a good kisser?"<br>She shrugged, and grinned mischievously, "I mean, they don't call him _Silver-tongued_ for nothing."

Adeline couldn't hide the fact that she was closer in likeness to a tomato than that of any normal being's complexion. She gulped, shut her eyes, and as hard as she could, whacked her forehead down onto the counter, certainly far more aggressive than before, letting out a long, utterly irritable groan.

Darcy's giggles flew through the awkward lack of spoken words, as she was sure Jane were blushing just watching the recovering warrior, and Thor was probably ecstatic over the idea of his brother showing affection.

And as if it couldn't get any worse, they all heard a door open, and speak-of-the-devil, Loki came waltzing out, his black hair slickened back like usual, and his appearance tainted by the clothing of Midgardians; a plain, gray shirt with khaki jeans.

Adeline stared for a moment, taking in the godly man striding towards her, and then quickly hid her face again, letting out another moan of disgust at her condition.

"Loki!" Darcy exclaimed, causing Adeline to flinch at the sudden shout. "We were just discussing you!"

Adeline winced in annoyance and quickly glanced up at the mortal. "Can you whisper?"

Darcy simply acknowledged Adeline with a petite smile, and carried on doing whatever the hell she was doing in the kitchen.

"Good morning, brother." Thor boasted, and grinned happily at his sibling whilst plating a tray of eggs, which of course, Loki found extremely unsettling.

"Please, Thor. We aren't going to step so low as to address each other with formalities, now are we?" Loki snapped and rolled his eyes, strolling over to the chair next to the nauseous warrior. Darcy observed as he watched her comfortingly, his eyes waiting in case she needed him, or wished to speak.

The dark-haired mortal smiled and thought to herself, _doux amour. _

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Both Loki and Adeline turned to gaze at the young woman, eyes wide in both suspicion and confusion.

Darcy chuckled and clarified, "She might puke any minute now."

Adeline groaned and shook her head, only to be instantly comforted by a secretive hand on her lower back.  
>Her eyebrows rose as she took a peek over at Loki's blank expression.<br>She tingled in excitement as his hand massaged circles over her spine, and gracefully caressed the hanging strands of her hair.  
>She felt almost honored, that no one had noticed their subtle touch, and immediately her headache was beginning to lift.<p>

She took the moment to watch both Jane and Thor, comparing what they had to her own romance.  
>She observed small touches every now and then; little embraces when they thought no one was looking, and stolen kisses hidden away by the shadows of their own features. It made her smile when she thought of herself, and the man beside her.<br>She wanted that. She wanted the passionate kisses and intimate glances all her life.  
>She knew her chance was better than Jane's, as she was from Asgard, lived there, and knew the place like the back of her hand.<br>But she couldn't help but feel like there would always be danger ready to interrupt and get in the way.

"So!" Darcy's voice yet again silenced her thoughts.

She peered up at the mortal, just as Loki's hand moved down to clutch hers, his palm soft and cold against the heat of her own; the warmth of her flame rising inside her, and affecting her ability to relax, as she now focused on control.

"What did you two decide last night?" Darcy questioned, feigning intelligence, as she referred to both Loki and Thor.

Adeline sighed, and took a sip of her water, from the glass in front of her, tasting the bitterness of the dissolved pill as it fizzled on her tongue.

"Well," Thor began, exhaling deeply, as if the stress of the situation was finally getting to him, "Loki and I came to a conclusion. It is faintly dangerous, but it needs to be done before we take nay action against the enemy."

Adeline lifted her head and narrowed her eyes in suspicion, feeling Loki stiffen beside her.

"Loki needs to speak to Odin." Thor admitted, his shoulders dropping as he put down the tray of food he was attempting to decorate neatly on a porcelain plate.

Adeline readjusted her position in the chair, sitting up straight, and instantly ignoring her headache.  
>"What?" She exclaimed and shook her head with a scoff, "Are you serious?"<br>She glanced at Loki and her breath caught.

He was facing their hands, intertwined under the table as Adeline continued to scold the situation.

Thor nodded, visibly swallowing in nervousness for the angry warrior.  
>"My father needs to understand what it is the Tiefling's want, what Loki's vision is of it, and the state of their threat and army."<p>

Adeline was on her feet, ripping her hand from Loki's, and storming around the counter, to better face Thor.  
>Loki simply froze, eyes closing, as he listened to the oncoming argument.<p>

"Your _father_, Thor, will _kill_ him!" She spat, noticing Jane and Darcy both backing away from the blonde prince and the agitated and hung-over warrior.

"Lady Crow, I do not believe he will. I have spoken to him already, and convinced him to spare my brother."

Adeline softened at this, but was still angered in the idea. "Why can't you just go explain everything to him?" She protested, to which Thor sighed, yet again.

"It will mean far more coming from Loki, himself. It will prove that my brother still cares for his family, and his world."  
>Thor smiled reassuringly and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Adeline, I will be there with him. I will not let my father harm him. Not again."<p>

Adeline nodded, wincing as her head continued to pound viciously.  
>She took a glance over at Loki, who was now gazing back at her through solemn, gray eyes, their color lost in the subject of the situation.<p>

She then turned back to Thor, her expression menacing, and stern.  
>"If anything happens to him, anything at all," She breathed out a long sigh, "I am holding you personally responsible."<p>

She then whirled around, her mood highly confident and actually rather pleasant as she approached the dark-haired man still peering straight through her, his expression swinging her out of her hangover. She took his hand, pulling him from the chair he sat on, and forcing him to stand directly in front of her. She then smirked, as his eyes softened their hold on her, and his lips tugged up in a small smile.

"I suppose I have to let you out of my sight, Loki Laufeyson."

Loki scoffed and shook his head, "And that bothers you, Lady Crow?"  
>His mocking tone was playful, and Adeline grinned, aware that the others were watching with widened eyes of excitement and curiosity.<p>

"Yes," She chuckled, "Because I am your babysitter."

He bared his teeth happily at this, his smirk crooked as he gazed at the woman in his arms.  
>"Well, I've already promised you, Adeline. Or don't you remember?"<p>

Adeline narrowed her eyes, and bit her lip.

"I will never leave you alone." He added, and instantly they found themselves joined at the lips, the magic of fantasy becoming a reality, yet again.

Just this time, they had an audience.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I promise some action is coming soon. :)<em>**

**_Thank you to LoquaciousQuibbler for this line: "Was there tongue involved? Is Loki a good kisser? I mean, they don't call him Silver-tongued for nothing."_**

**_And I got the ashtray-and-pork-sandwhich part from Supernatural. :S_**  
><strong><em>Bye! Thank you for reading guys! Please review!<em>**


	33. Divergence

**Gods, you guys, I feel like a complete and utter failure. Excuse my lack of posting. So very sorry. **  
><strong>I have been sick and wasn't feeling all too motivated for Hidden Within, and I didn't want to post a crap chapter cause you guys mean a lot to me and I wouldn't want to do that and you're all like, *What in the hell was that?* lol :3<strong>  
><strong>ANYWAY, I love you all, and the next chapter is going to be action packed! and Especially the one after that!<strong>

_**Thanks for being awesome and reviewing, favoriting, following!  
>All the best!<br>~JB**_

* * *

><p>"My king." The voice echoed through the long, dark corridors, all leading up to the despised creature atop his throne.<p>

"Rollnick," He hissed through the shadows, drawing the guard of whom claimed loyalty to approach him with hesitance.  
>"I see you have returned." Gallien forced out, glaring harshly at the small creature approaching him.<p>

Rollnick nodded nervously and sighed a rather prolonged sigh, sensing how the leader before him stiffened considerably.

"Spit it out." The king snapped, observing the hesitant being below him.

"Sir, it seems we have been threatened." He sputtered out before his majesty.

"By whom?" Gallien interrogated sternly.

"Well," Rollnick took a deep breath and shut his eyes, "Loki."

The king was instantly out of his seat, long claws gripping the rim of his guard's neck, his long black cape flowing back behind him, revealing the extended form of his spiny tail, while his horns glowed in contrast to his blistering red, hot skin. Rollnick gasped for air, as the king squeezed tighter and tighter, feeling the throat beneath his crimson palms throbbing and pleading for the ability to breath.

"Did you ask nicely?" Gallien shrieked in the guard's ear, causing his features to cringe in pain and inward hatred. Rollnick attempted to nod, but it only appeared as a mere shake as he continued to feel his life escaping him, slowly burning away his soul and working to stop his heart. At that moment, the king removed his sharp claws from the creature's throat, sighing dramatically as he gently swayed back toward his throne.

"Such. A. Shame." He pronounced the words separately, shaking his head in disappointment.  
>Rollnick didn't dare speak, as he was still rubbing his neck, purple blood dripping slowly down to the full length of his spine and the bottom of his torso.<p>

"Oh well," Gallien groaned, "Just means more work for us."

Rollnick attempted to straighten out, eager to ignore the agonizing pain clasping onto the ridges of his neck, and instead fulfill his king's next order.

"I expect you know what to do?" Gallien questioned, raising his chin to the lowly being before him.

Rollnick nodded the best he could and went to turn away, "Yes, my lord."

He left the lonely, and long dark corridor to the sound of the Tiefling king's wicked laughter.

xXx

Darcy sat with her legs crossed over, propped up on the small coffee table in their rather small living room, attempting to watch crap TV, and failing miserably. Jane sat beside her, cuddled up to Thor; both huddled thoroughly under a blanket. She found it utterly adorable, constantly taking quick glances their way. It had been an hour or two since word came out that Thor and Loki were going to speak with Odin. They put it off till tomorrow, stating that they would leave in the early morning hours, giving them each time to spend with the one's they ultimately fell in love with.

Darcy could tell Thor was utterly proud of the darker prince he called brother. Be it in the way he talked, or walked, and the silent stares his way, thinking over the fact that his sibling, a man who was supposed to rot in jail, a man who attacked and killed innocent people, had found someone to love him. And she could tell that everyday Thor hoped more of the man he knew to be his brother would come out, even just a little, so that he could cherish it farther. He definitely respected Adeline – the small, blonde haired warrior and fire elf from Muspelsheim – as she had been the one to claim Loki's heart, a heart many were sure he didn't have. It was absolutely inspiring, their humble love, and Darcy felt herself opinionating even more honest value for the two Asgardian lovers. She admired Adeline's boldness, and Loki's brave attempts at opening up to that boldness. It made her smile, the more she thought of it, and hoped that someday, somehow, it would happen to her as well.

She turned to Jane and Thor, just as the large prince placed a kiss on the small mortal's temple. Their eyes met and the duo turned to face her.

"Everything okay, Darcy?" Jane asked with a comforting smile and Darcy Lewis nodded pleasantly.

"Just fine." The small, dark-haired girl shrugged and leaned back against the couch.

Thor glanced over at Jane, arching a brow, as Darcy seemed as though she wished to say something more.

"By the way," She began, grinning widely, "There was definitely tongue involved."

Thor groaned with a shake of his head, and Jane immediately mirrored the action.

"What?" Darcy protested, with a short, rather proud laugh. "What do you think they're doing right now?"  
>She added, eyebrows raised in suspicion, as the two Asgardians had hidden away in Adeline's room, the guest bedroom, not too long ago.<p>

Before she could get up from the couch to take a sneak peek inside, Thor's booming voice tossed a command her way. "_Leave them be_, Darcy Lewis."

Darcy winced, but nodded reluctantly, adjusting her position on the sofa to better watch the rather ridiculous show emanating from the TV screen.

* * *

><p>Both lay together, intimately close, simply holding onto one another's dainty, pale hands, unwilling to ever let go or merely fathom the idea. For Adeline, she had never felt anything so special, so different, so unique. It wasn't like loving a brother, or an uncle, or even a mother. It was another type of love.<p>

Stronger, more vigorous, insanely rich and gratifying. It was partially selfish in the way that you merely wanted it to only be yours, no one else's, just yours. It was ultimately the most fulfilling feeling she had ever received, or obviously felt. It was freedom, and yet it was imprisonment. But the best kind. If that made sense, she wasn't sure but at this point, she frankly didn't care.

"Adeline Crow," Loki mumbled.

His eyes were closed as he lay in front of the warrior, shirtless and in merely some long, and rather soft, Midgardian bottoms. Adeline was the same, wearing a loose shirt of mortal fashion, and the shortest shorts she'd ever visibly imagined. However, despite what their bodies bore in clothing, they were content, lying there, Adeline sliding her fingers through Loki's long dark hair, and Loki simply drifting off into a blissful slumber.

She'd let her hand wind down to his shoulders where she'd ultimately felt the long, raw scars that made her features darken with rage and disbelief.

"I hate them for what they did to you." She snapped in a hushed whisper, her fingers tracing the soft, torn skin. Loki smirked faintly, his eyes still closed, as he felt pleasantly content with just listening to the warrior's gentle breathing.

"It's alright, I hated them before they did that to me." He mocked and Adeline immediately shook her head in irritation.

"_No, that's not fair_. You know what I mean."

Loki nodded softly, and sighed, finally opening his eyes, which, in the current light, glowing a beautiful emerald green. "I suppose I deserved it."

Adeline's own eyes widened and squeezed Loki's hand so tight he winced, "You take that back, Loki Laufeyson."

Her command was rather stern and arched a brow in surprise. "Didn't I?"  
>He questioned and she instantly scoffed, "Of course you didn't."<p>

He shut his eyes again and huffed in disagreement, "I killed hundreds of people, or rather, I'm the reason hundreds of people are dead."

Adeline cringed, and leaned in closer to him, feeling the cold sensation of his skin beside her own, which at this moment was burning rather intensely, under the comforting bed sheets. "Everyone has something, or multiple things, that they regret. It's genuine."

Loki's eyes fluttered open again and narrowed, "What do you regret then?"

Adeline sighed and bit her lip. "Blocking everyone out."  
>When Loki appeared confused, she went on, "When my father died, I fell into my own illusion. Some world I thought up that consisted of my ideas, my horrors, my ways to escape the present. I ignored everyone; let everything anyone ever said slip through one ear and out the other."<p>

Loki's fingers lifted to twirl through her hair, gracefully caressing her jawbone and just above her cheek.  
>"I regret multiple things, it seems." He breathed softly, staring deeply into her widened eyes.<p>

Adeline chuckled faintly at this response and arched a brow, "Alright then. Go for it."

Loki smirked and sighed, "I regret living in my brother's shadow, never making a true name for myself early on,"  
>He paused and snickered slightly, "Of course I feel I should regret what happened in Midgard, but if not for that, I wouldn't have met you."<br>He leaned in closer to Adeline's position, his lips merely inches away from her own.

"Most of all," He chuckled and placed his thumb on her jaw line, pulling her face to his, "I regret not kissing you any sooner."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Boring chapter? Yeah, I know. Ill make it up to you all with the next one! I promise!_  
><em>The next will most likely be out on Wednesday, because I have a buttload of homework to do tomorrow. xC<em>


	34. Sufferance

**Long chapter, because well...I promised. :D ;u;**  
><strong>I had to laugh at school today, and I'm just going to share this with you for the hell of it, <strong>  
><strong>because I was walking to my next class and I hear this behind me, <strong>  
><strong>"I seriously need to rethink my life." <strong>  
><strong>I couldn't help but smile at least. <strong>  
><strong>Isn't that every stressed out student's regular statement? <strong>  
><strong>Okidoki! Enjoy! Please review! <strong>

**You know I love you all lots, right? (: **  
><span><strong>Heehee, alrightie. <strong>  
><span><strong>Sorry if there are any mistakes or errors,<strong>  
><span><strong>I didn't have enough time to double check tonight!<strong>

**All the best, as always!**  
><span><strong>~JB<strong>

* * *

><p>Loki allowed his cape to sway behind him; hearing it ruffle in the wind was soothing to his ears, and even his body, as he had grown tired of the overbearing, and rather monotonous Midgardian clothing. It was good to be back in his regular attire, striding away from Heimdall and the Bifrost. However, he seemed to ache all over, feeling as though he'd left something behind, and he had really. He had left – he rolled his eyes at the melodrama – his heart in Midgard, among the puny mortals and rather forgetful-of-personal-space Darcy and Jane. He didn't like it. He didn't like not having everything precious to him in his midst. He felt as though he was locomotive steering slowly off the tracks, with a lack of transport and destination. But he merely reminded himself; he was doing this for her more than anything. Yes, it was for the place he called home, for his – dare he say it – family, and to put the Tieflings in a corner: block them off from what they dare to claim. But most of all, he was doing this so that he could be beside Adeline Crow – the fire elf, and warrior from Muspelsheim – and forever live away from the gaze of the dreaded Allfather, and his far too protective brother. He didn't know where, he just knew that that is what he desired.<p>

He barely heard Thor's booming, and rather mindless, voice drifting over his thoughts.  
>With a quick turn of his head, he faced his sibling, smirking mockingly, "What is it brother mine?"<p>

Thor huffed, his eyes narrowing in agitation and a hint of exasperation, "I simply wished to ask how you were doing. You seem nervous."

Loki own eyes widened and he quickly took notice of his eager steps, clenched fists, and hunched shoulders; not to mention, he felt as though his whole body was trembling. They then walked through the great lengths of a long, spiraling, and intricately designed corridor, a guard acting as a guide leading the way, and Loki soon felt the need to speak over the daunting silence.

"I am no such thing Thor. The apprehensive emotion is for mere skittish Bilgesnipe with a lack of good hygiene and common sense."  
>Loki snapped, glaring at his brother through half shut eyes, as they continued to saunter on behind the stiffening guard, most likely far more cautious now based on the tone of Loki's voice.<p>

Thor scoffed and shook his head, watching his feet as they passed far more detailed paintings and tiled hallway walls. "You have a real way with words, brother."

Loki simply ignored the response, and stomped on, his hair bouncing slightly above his shoulders, and his cape continuing to sprawl out behind his every step. He was growing far more agitated by the second.  
>Thor cleared his throat, obviously attempting to speak again, which only gain an eye roll from the darker prince.<p>

"There is no reason to be _afraid_, Loki, father and I-"

Before the blonde haired god could finish, he was thrown up onto the wall with brute force, slamming his head on its marble surface, and cringing at the sudden and unexpected blow. Loki was staring wide-eyed, directly through him, his eyes now a colorless shell emptied of everything but pure and frightening rage. He grasped onto the beginnings of Thor's long, red cape, his hands cold against the metal he wore on his chest, and his arms aching as he held the rather heavy weight to the wall.

"I am not afraid!" He shrieked in the older being's face, feeling the guard, of whom had halted at the sudden violence, stiffen behind him.  
>"I. Am. Not. Afraid!" He exclaimed, pronouncing each word with every bit of the same hatred.<p>

Thor simply watched, appearing almost dazed by his brother's surprise reaction.

"I will never, and I have never, been afraid of that old man. He is coward! A disgraceful, and utterly displeasing coward, and I will grant him no such benefit to my fear!"

Thor nodded slowly, moving a hand to place it firmly on his brother's shoulder, inching a little out of his harsh grip. "I know, Loki."

Loki shook his head in denial, and continued to glower at his sibling, "Don't you ever assume you understand how I feel, Thor Odinson. Never even attempt to pretend you no of my foreboding horrors, do you hear me clearly?" The younger brother ignored the guard's quick jabs at him from behind, commanding him to ease down and lower the should-be king to the ground again.  
>He merely observed, awaiting a decent reaction from Thor.<br>And he got what he wanted.

Thor sighed, softly clasping onto Loki's hands, and removing them from the hinges of his cape, dropping them down at his sides. He then shook his brother slightly; his fingers still wound around his sibling's shoulders, and then moved his hand upward to pat Loki on the back of the neck.  
>"I promise you Loki. And I am sorry, brother." His tone of voice was sincere and earnest, and Loki quickly backed away, storming off to continue following the guard, his head hung in acceptation, uneager to look the other prince in the eyes any longer.<p>

Thor followed, his features etched in empathy.

xXx

Adeline groaned a loud and rather prolonged groan, as she lay sprawled out next to Jane and Darcy on their living room couch, her eyes seemingly dying as they couldn't stay open to watch the movie displayed on the screen of their TV.  
>She felt a slap on the side of her shoulder, boosting her upward from her slouched position to glare daggers at the dark-haired woman beside her.<p>

"What was that for?" She scoffed playfully, rolling her eyes in a tease.

"This is a classic, and you're not appreciating it." Darcy lifted her nose to the warrior in contemplation, and then turned away, back to the screen.

"This portrayal of pictures is all too boring to me. I am not even sure what it is about." Adeline sighed, dropping her hand into the bowl of, what the Midgardians called, popcorn, a snack she had grown to absolutely adore. Darcy huffed in irritation, glancing over at Jane who simply smirked and kept her eyes fixed on the screen, now displaying a man and a woman, both rather drenched by rain.

_Why didn't you write me? Why? It wasn't over for me; I waited for you for seven years. But now it's too late._

_I wrote you 365 letters. I wrote you everyday for a year._

_You wrote me?_

"_No,_ he just said that to be romantic." Adeline moaned sarcastically, uncomprehending to the fact that she just asked him a question he had already answered rather clearly. She heard Jane snicker, but Darcy was surely scowling.

"_Adeline_." Darcy growled, and shook her head in frustration.

"I also don't understand the title. _The Notebook_? Rather uncreative." Adeline admitted, rolling her eyes, and rubbing her fingers across the bridge of her nose.

"It's a love story, _Crow_!" Darcy exclaimed with a long '_gyahgra_' sound to follow.

Adeline simply chuckled and pouted a raspberry with her lips, the fart-ish noise carrying out in an echo throughout the house.

This set Darcy off, causing the mortal to turn to her with stern eyes. "If you don't want to watch, then _don't_ watch."

Adeline let out a deep breath of relief and nodded firmly, "Thank you!"  
>She smiled blissfully and hopped from the couch, skipping toward the front door, and proudly grabbing a scarf from a small wooden coat hanger. Darcy stared at her flatly, eyes wide with confusion, and mouth gaping slightly. Jane only grinned at her friend's irritation.<p>

"I'm going out!" Adeline exclaimed with a smirk, feeling rather independent as she whipped the door open, and disappeared out into the foggy London weather, now quite chilly as small flakes dropped down from the sky. She shut the door behind her and gazed upward, staring up and the stars, her mind only landing on one thing. _Loki._ Was he with his father right now? She hoped he was okay, she hoped Odin's wishes to rid himself of his son didn't consume him, and she hoped she would soon see the man that held her heart again.

She lifted a finger to catch the small white drop of snow; it's cold sensation immediately reminding her of the dark prince.  
>The warmth of her skin didn't help to keep her cozy, but she prodded onward, dodging larger clumps of snow, and breathing out smoke clouds as she ventured forth for a silent walk around the neighborhood, entirely eager to rid herself of any further distractions.<p>

Simply…_utopia._

xXx

The large doors opened and the man was revealed, perched upon his throne, lips drawn up in a half-smirk as he took in the sight of the two princes, and they took in the sight of him. Loki thought he looked older, like his wrinkles had spread in a lack of smiling, or laughing. His white and grey speckled hair was darker and his eyes appeared to glower in uneasiness.

The raven-haired prince swayed beside his older brother, suddenly weary under his proclaimed father's stare.

They made their way up the long out-stretched corridor until they were only a few feet away from the golden seat of royalty, where Loki felt Thor glance over at him in an attempt to understand his roving emotions.

"I see you have returned to Asgard without falter." Odin's voice seemed to boom over the loneliness of the deep ceilinged hall.

Loki's eyes shot up to glare at the man, aggravated with the fact that the king's voice had shaken him so. "It would seem so, _my king_."  
>He spat out the words like they were poisonous and threatening to claim his life.<p>

The Allfather's eyes dropped to Thor, acknowledged him, and then turned back to Loki.  
>"I have promised Thor that I will not take any rash action toward you so long as you are here with good purpose."<p>

Loki smirked at this and shook his head, inwardly rolling his eyes at the words erupting from the king's mouth. "Ah yes, _good purpose_."  
>Loki paused and then nodded, "I came to speak about the Tieflings. Is this a good enough purpose for you?"<p>

Odin visibly swallowed, eyes dropping to the floor in regret of the topic. "I suppose. Do not waste my time."

Loki snickered, "Wouldn't dream of it, _your highness_."

Thor shifted uncomfortably, clearing his throat to speak, "Father, Loki and I have debated this discrepancy of war for many hours. Loki was approached by a first hand anchor to the king himself, and it seems they wish for his destructive side to work as their ally."

Odin let out a bellowing laugh at this and shook his head, "And Loki didn't agree to it in a matter of seconds? Oh, this _is_ something to debate about."

His sarcasm twisted Loki's expression into that of disgust. "Excuse me, _your majesty_, for putting my good nature aside for a moment."

Thor instantly jumped in, quite eager to keep the conversation – or more so _argument _– from getting out of hand.  
>"Father, I believe it honorable that Loki declined, and you should feel so as well."<p>

Loki glanced over at Thor for a moment in solemn, wavering surprise and then turned to glare at the Allfather once more.

"It also seems apparent, to both Loki and I," Thor continued, somehow feeling obliged to keep Adeline Crow out of this, "that the Tieflings lack this army of which they have flaunted around."

The Allfather was suddenly laughing in, perhaps, disbelief and perplexity.

Thor ignored this and continued, watching as Loki began to stiffen. "I think it a wise choice if we were to attack now. Bring the fight to them."

The king was on his feet, hovering in front of his throne, his eyes burning holes through both of the men anxious before him.  
>"You wish me to wage my own war on a group of warriors known in legend to have made nothing but death their profession?"<p>

Thor winced, hearing it said aloud quite degrading, but still nodded, "Yes, father."

The king chuckled wickedly, shaking his head in surprise, and falling back down into the cushion of his precious throne.  
>"How <em>remarkable<em>. Now the other one has lost his head as well." The Allfather mumbled to himself, enraging Loki even further.

"This is the smartest decision! And you are nothing but a coward if you do not see that!" Loki shouted at the man in the throne, and Thor quickly took hold of his arm, pulling him back and stepping forward as well, however, his voice lowered far more than his sibling's.

"Father. It would seem that this is the only choice." The blonde haired prince shrugged in exasperation and stared pleadingly at his king.

The Allfather shook his head once more, and pointed to the exit of the long corridor, all the way down the hall of pillars and intricately designed stairways, "_Leave_. Return to your precious Midgard. Let me handle this, as a true king would." Odin commanded, displeased with the gods before him.

Loki snatched his arm away from Thor with a shrug of his shoulder and took a few steps toward the throne.  
>"You will only get someone killed. Is it not better to attack unexpected than to wait for a lacking army to gain more warriors to attack you instead?"<br>Loki spat out, glaring in confusion and incomprehension.

Odin scowled, frowning as he observed his presumed son.

"You do not understand ruling, Loki. You simply desire the throne to make an impression. You know nothing of compromise, or honor. You are merely hidden in a shell of ignorance." Odin snapped harshly at the Frost Giant, and watched as Loki took a step backward in defeat, his face scolded by hurt.

"You do not see the point, _majesty_." Loki bit back, "This is not a matter of my rule, or my desires, of which you know nothing of. I do not wish to speak of the throne, I wish to speak of the wrong you commit by not striking first against a clan of defenseless monsters."

Odin glanced at Thor, narrowing his eyes sternly, and then flinched back toward the darker prince.  
>"If you do not leave here, now, I will have you imprisoned for life, and sentenced to daily payments once more."<br>Odin flared, his eyes lighting up like a blast of freshly lit fire, eager to rid himself of this being's presence.

Loki smirked and nodded, bowing slightly before his king, and chuckling under his breath as he swayed away, Thor quickly following.

Before the raven-haired god shoved open the doors, he turned once more to yell down the hallway, his voice echoing in utter eeriness, "You, my king, are making a grave mistake."

Thor winced, glanced down the corridor at his father's exhausted and frankly conflicted expression, and then disappeared after his brother.

xXx

Okay, it was getting cold now. At this point, she wasn't sure if she could sprout a single flame for another century.  
>She shuddered, gazing out at her surroundings to establish her location.<br>Not too far from Jane's; just a few blocks right and straight ahead.

She began trotting forward, still smiling up at the consistency of the falling snow flakes, before ducking her head down to follow a specific speck's journey to the ground. It reminded her of her very first moment here, in Midgard.

_"__So?" He questioned in a hushed tone. Adeline raised her eyebrows, relaxing as Thor continued to explain the situation to the human. "What?" She asked with a small shake of her head. Loki snickered and flinched his head towards the object on the shelf. "What is it then?" He questioned with a wide smirk. She shrugged and grinned faintly, "I cannot be sure, but it seems as though there is a whole other world going on inside." She pointed gently to the small trees, and landscape inside the globe. When she turned back to Loki, he was smiling quite magnificently. It was genuine, without fear, and oddly 'at peace', bringing her ultimate joy and easing her nerves with everything going on in their upside down lives. _

A sharp crack of a branch sent her flying from the deep, appealing memories.  
>She arched a brow, her eyes searching the small neighborhood for any sign of life.<br>It was dark, eerie really, with a rather unsettling feeling, as a lone dog barked or howled, and far off traffic whistled in the wind.

_Crack!_

Again, her head went whirling in a different direction, and she felt her heartbeat quickening now, as every step forward picked up in pace.  
>Crunches on fallen leaves now, then a small slither of movement; each sending her in a fit of panic, in a hurry now as she rushed for Jane's little home.<p>

Then her name.

"Adeline Crow." The same deep, baritone voice hissed in its own secret rage, daunting her with each syllable, each word.  
>The horror of her name being said aloud, causing her to spin, facing the creature that was so elegantly trailing behind her every footstep.<p>

She stopped mid-walk and glowered at the red, horned monster before her.

"Rollnick." She still remembered his name, she wouldn't have forgotten, as he was the one to threaten Loki and plead for him to join their suspicious army.

When the snickering started, his approaching stance rather horrifying, Adeline spoke again, "How do you know my name?"

He chuckled under his breath and shook his head in disappointment.  
>"Oh, that's<em> right<em>. You _never_ told me." He mocked, "I have my ways, Lady Crow."

Adeline nodded, blue eyes narrowed defeat, "So it would seem."

The creature laughed a rather magnificent laugh, and leaned closer to the frozen still warrior.

"Which reminds me," He breathed, and suddenly a hand was clasped around her arm, "King Gallien of the Tieflings would like a word."

Adeline's eyes widened, and she quickly went to summon as much energy for a flame as she could, but it wasn't fast enough; the cold air scolded her every movement and she felt herself drifting into exhaustion. The Tiefling's tail whipped forward, his horns following.

The last thing she remembered was a black light closing in around her, turning her bones to dust with fear and utter torment.

* * *

><p><span><em>End of Part 2<em>

* * *

><p><em>AN: DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN...(Beethoven, am I right?)_

_Seriously thank you to everyone who reviews and hangs with me through those absolutely horrifying nights.  
>Thanks again. MUAH. Love you all. :3 Kittens!<em>


	35. Indignation

**I know. I'm so slow.  
><strong>**Soooo sorry for the wait guys! :3**

**But I think you'll appreciate this chapter.**  
><strong>Or you might toss your computerphone across the room...**  
><strong>We'll see, I suppose. <strong>

**Please review guys! The more reviews the faster I move!  
>They give me far more motivation.<br>Come on, 70 followers?  
>Can I get 70 <strong>**reviews on one chap?  
>Hah! Worth a shot!<br>Thanks for all the followers, and favorites!  
>And especially to those of you constantly reviewing!<br>You know who you are ;)**

**All the best, I love you all!**  
><strong>-JB<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Adeline? Adeline? Can you hear me?"<em>

_The warrior twitched ever so slightly, opening her eyes to reveal the man standing above her. His auburn, dark hair cascaded down to his shoulders, where his ears peeked out ever so slightly in their usual pointed manner. His eyes glowed their familiar orange hue, and peered down at the mess of blonde hair sprawled out on the floor. Adeline's eyes fluttered, blinking in the bright light, which was nothing but a shade of white surrounding her. Not one single color stood out besides the Fire Elf staring down at her._

_"Father?" Her eyes widened and she lunged forward, pulling him from his balanced and knelt position, to her level where she hugged him tightly, unable to think of anything else but the comfort of his embrace. He was chuckling softly under his breath, as he gently drew back, removing her hands and arms from around his neck. She stared helplessly bewildered._

_"Adey." He grinned and placed a thumb across her cheek, staring proudly down at her solemn expression._

_ "What's going on?" She managed, her voice nothing but a quiet squeak, as tears began to flood her blue eyes._

_Her father said nothing at first, just simply took her hand and guided her to her feet. She blinked, utterly confused, while taking a glance around, seeing nothing but an endless array of white walls. Not a single item of décor, or any intricate details. _

_"What do you mean, dear?" Her father asked, as his face contorted into a rather mystifying expression of solitude. _

_Something wasn't right here. Adeline paused, her eyes still adjusting to the room's brightness. Places like this don't exist, do they? Only one thing came to her mind as her fingers moved to her ribcage and folded onto her skin, immediately causing her features to cringe in agony. Broken rib, she presumed. She then looked up at her father, her blue eyes staring hopelessly into his almost flammable, orange orbs. _

_"Am I dead?" She questioned, heart constricting as she thought of the idea. Another hand reached up to feel a slight pounding on the back of her head, which she quickly took notice of, as blood contrasted with her pale skin and the mortifying white background. _

_Her father scoffed, shaking his head and smiling, "Of course not, Adey." _

_She hesitated and took a deep breath, watching her father peculiarly, "But you are."_

_His eyes widened, as if this was new knowledge he wasn't expecting. _  
><em>Surely he would know, wouldn't he? Adeline took a step closer to the man she'd known her whole life as not just her father, but her best friend too.<em>

_"Father?" She questioned, raising a hand to place it on his shoulder, before she was instantly interrupted by a flash of red. _  
><em>She whirled around to catch sight of the intruder and terrifying color amongst the white background, but didn't see a single soul. When she turned back to her father however, her memory was inflicted by a sudden trauma. She watched the blood trickle from both the open wound on his neck, and the dagger held by the crimson being, smirking vigorously as he observed her as well. His horns were their familiar red, and ivory glow, and his tail flickered in an anxious motion. He grinned wickedly at her, removing his hand from her father's neck, so the Fire Elf could instead slump down to the ground, eyes still open, and neck craned in a horribly odd manner. <em>

_"Father!" Adeline cried out and dropped to the floor, flipping him over so that his head rested in her lap. She ignored the cackles sounding from the Tiefling standing quite close to her, and simply reached to feel for her father's pulse. Nothing. His wrist was too still; no abnormal thumping, no thumping at all. _

_"No, please! Not again…" She mumbled to herself, tears beginning to flood her eyes, and sting her rather battered face. She ignored the extent of pain from her own injuries, and simply stayed beside her father, hunched over agonizingly. Even if this was a mere dream world, it hurt to watch this man die, and die again for that matter. Everything she'd ever felt before, in her grief, resurfaced, except now, however, anger won out over sadness, loneliness, and hopelessness. She flew to her feet and lunged for the creature that had brought both herself, and Loki, so much internal pain. She reached forward, flinging both hands around his neck, piercing his skin with her grasp, so tight he gasped for air. She didn't say a word; she simply glared, eyes on fire. She wished more than anything to call upon her flame and burn this being's body to a charred, and blackened corpse, but nothing came. Nothing was strong enough. Loki wasn't here. Instead, she resulted to holding her grip, never letting go, merely sucking the very life out of this soulless monster._

_And then black._

The white of her mind's tunnel was swarmed in a mundane black light, and she felt her eyes fluttering open once again, this time into the harsh air of reality. Red filled her vision; red walls, red ceilings, a red corridor with a rather eccentric red throne at the end, caked with black lacings and sharp stones. It was a threatening display of décor, and it made her shiver just seeing the place, let alone touching anything. That reminded her. She looked up to see her wrists bound by a sharp, aged silver metal, clinging to her skin, and drawing her pale color to dark pink, in soreness. They were attached to pillars on either side of her, so that each arm was held up, so straight she ached already. Her feet were on the ground, shoeless and cold. Her hair was a mess, riddled with dried blood from an obvious blow to the head, and every breath she took was painful. Her clothes, still Midgardian – in this case, long pale, denim jeans, and a rather exotic blue blouse – felt overly tight, in her lack of breathable air, and were entirely covered in grunge, and spontaneous amounts of blood. Her eyes loomed to take in the now audible footsteps approaching her, rather slowly and elegantly. She lifted her head, which hung dejectedly from the chains that held her, and gazed up at the nearing creature.

Tiefling, obviously. His skin was darker than those she had seen, a rather horrifying crimson red that held your eyes in an attempt to kill you on the spot with it's terrifying shade. His eyes glowing a faint red, seeping in a dark puddle of white, as though they would bleed profusely any moment. He had black hair, but not much of it, as his head was mostly covered by the great length of his horns; long, and incredibly sharp as they spiraled around his ears and near his temples. His tail warped about, flickering with content as he peered pleasurably at Adeline's weakened position, along with his long black robe-like cape which dragged on the floor behind him and covered the extent of his charcoal colored tunic.

"My dear," His deep baritone voice broke the wavering silence, and suddenly Adeline felt highly on edge, seemingly too high, "So sorry for the poorly timed, and rather unexpected invitation."

Adeline broke into a mocking laugh, "Invitation? Is that how you Tieflings invite people into your humble abode? Whack them across the head and break a few of their ribs? Bit…intimate…don't you think?" Her sarcasm seemed to fit well with the creature's personality, as he was grinning widely.  
>However, somehow she didn't see that as a good thing.<p>

"It won't be for long, Elf. We only need you as a sort of," He paused, as if looking for the right word for the right context, "vessel."

Adeline arched a brow, "Vessel?"

"Hmm, Loki has grown quite fond of you, hasn't he?" The Tiefling smirked, and eyed her suspiciously.

"No, actually. We hate each other."  
>She knew she sounded stupid, but she had to try. She was desperate.<p>

The creature laughed darkly, and shook his head, "No sense in lying. Rollnick's told me everything."

Adeline swallowed, and cleared her throat, "Ever considered Rollnick could be wrong?"

The Tiefling sneered, and sighed, as if thoroughly exasperated with the conversation, "Rollnick is never _wrong_. At least not in any outrageously pressing matters. If he had been, he'd be dead by now."

Adeline gulped and nodded slowly, watching as the Tiefling took a seat in the rather frightening black and red throne.

"You, my dear, will have Loki scuttling in agony."

Adeline exhaled through her nose in outrage, but didn't say a word.

"He will return to you, find you have vanished, bottle up his anger, release it onto me, and be faced with a serious decision."  
>The creature snickered, a grinned deviously.<p>

Adeline winced, held back her aggravated tone of voice, and instantly questioned the being, "And what decision is that?"

At that moment, the monster's eyes darted up to stare her down, dark and gloomy, as though all the chaos of the world was reveled up in his power.

"Join _me_, or watch his precious warrior _die_."

xXx

"Of all the self-centered, idiotic low-life's," Loki was cut off by Thor's loud boom of a voice, "Loki! Enough!"  
>It echoed through the dark neighborhood, as both princes made their way to the door of Jane's small cottage.<p>

Loki was thoroughly pissed off; his father was a coward who thought himself a genius. He was undeniably wrong in that matter, and it was stirring up a storm behind Loki's vacant and colorless eyes. Thor grabbed hold of the door handle, pleased to find it unlocked, and shoved his brother in before him. Loki did as forced upon him, and strode into the house, elegantly yet still rather irritably.

"Jane?" Thor called out, and a rather frantic being dashed into the living room both Asgardians stood frozen still in.

But it wasn't Jane. It was Darcy; her hair thrown up in a neglected bun, her clothes the same as they had been when they left her, and her eyes pleading for…what was that? Forgiveness?

"Darcy?" Thor questioned and approached the trembling woman, "What is it, what's wrong?"

Darcy visibly swallowed, her eyes darting over to Loki whose expression was that of both concern and anger, and then faced the blonde again. "It's Adeline."  
>Her reply was nothing but a squeak, but Loki was immediately inches closer to the terrified mortal, having heard the words perhaps too clearly.<p>

"What do you mean, _it's Adeline_?" Loki snapped, eyes glowering in frustration and irritable aggravation.

Darcy gulped and nodded vigorously; her head shaking as she moved – frankly, everything was shaking on the human.  
>"Jane's out looking. It was fine. We were fine. And then Adeline left and went for a walk, just a walk, she told us she was just going out, and we thought it would be okay but then hours went by and she didn't return and we panicked, and- and," Thor shushed Darcy's non-stop babble, putting a large, gentle hand on her shoulder and patting back her hair, "It's okay, Darcy. Just breathe."<p>

Loki was already too caught up in what the mortal had said, and was near explosion. He shoved Thor out of the way and placed a firm hand, slender fingers tightly wound, around Darcy's frail neck. She gasped as he forced her back against the living room wall.  
>"What happened?" He shouted, eyes flaring in outrage as the human only shivered in fear.<br>Thor reached forward to pull Loki off of her, but he failed in his attempts, however ceased to stop.

"Where is Adeline, you _mewling quim_!" Loki snarled, his fingers tightening in their harsh and violent grip.

"Loki! Stop this! Stop this, now!" Thor exclaimed, grasping onto Loki's shoulders in firm shoves, to draw him away from the mortal.

Loki blinked, swallowed, and released his clasp on the woman's neck.  
>She took a much-needed breath of air, and slumped to the floor; Thor knelt down and pulled her close, as if to protect her from another of Loki's unexpected outbursts. Loki stumbled backward in a mixture of shock, sadness, and both full-out and full-blown anger.<p>

"I tolerated you! I tolerated you for longer than I thought I was able! I lived amongst your petty human race thinking I was safe, thinking Adeline was safe! And then in one night, because you're too stupid to even think, Adeline disappears, _vanishes_!"

Thor wasn't sure whom he was directing the outraged rant to, as he was simply yelling, eyes shut tight in pure overwhelming fury, his fingers carding roughly through his long black hair.

"I'm sorry." Darcy choked out, wiping a few tears from the side of her cheek, eager to hide her guilt, but failing miserably.

"_Sorry_," Loki scoffed, "Perhaps you should have thought of the circumstance, you puny mortal, you ridiculous animal! We were threatened with war! You were there when threats were passed! Were you too stupid to muster the idea that perhaps they would return in spite of my words?"

Loki was growled furiously now, and Thor raised a hand to him, gesturing that he back away, as he had been inching back toward the fragile woman, curled up next to Thor's knelt position. Loki chuckled darkly, and rather unexpectedly, whipping back his cape as he trudged toward the door of the small house.

"Brother!" Thor called out, eyes narrowing in confusion. "Where are you going?"  
>The blonde prince mostly commanded an answer rather than asked for one.<p>

Loki glanced over his shoulder, just before choosing to exit the abode.

**"To collect what's mine."**

With that, he disappeared into the cold breeze, and darkness of night.


	36. Revelation

**Yes. I know. I fail at life. **  
><strong>So very sorry guys. Had a tough week.<strong>  
><strong>My friend went to the hospital, I started on the tennis team at school, I had an English exam. <strong>  
><strong>UGH. SO MUCH CRAP.<strong>  
><strong>I know I know. Excuses excuses.<strong>  
><strong>In the meantime, THANK YOU SO MUCH!<strong>  
><strong>I got so many AMAZING reviews on the last chapter!<strong>  
><strong>I just want to say THANK YOU. <strong>  
><strong>You honestly have no idea how much it brightens my day.<strong>  
><strong>Do it again? Please? :3<strong>  
><strong>Heehee, Love you all lots!<strong>  
><strong>I am going to try my best to be on top of things<strong>  
><strong>this coming week.<strong>  
><strong>Sorry again.<strong>  
><strong>MUAH!<strong>  
><strong>All the best!<strong>  
><strong>-JB<strong>

* * *

><p>"Are you alright, Darcy?" Thor sighed, holding the frail woman in his arms, expression twisting into that of empathy.<br>The brown hair resting on her shoulders bounced as she nodded her head, "Y-yes."

Thor smiled apologetically and patted her shoulder; pushing himself back from the side of the couch he'd placed her on. "I'll be right back, okay?"  
>The blonde took off toward the front door, eager to catch up with his brother who was currently drowning in his rather appalling mood.<p>

The cool London breeze nipped at his cheeks, as he pushed himself into the outdoor world, taking notice of the small snowflakes flowing to the ground in a melancholy rhythm. He caught sight of his brother's eager silhouette, pounding onward through the already fallen snow, his shoulders hunched in anger, and his face hidden in outrage. Thor shivered and jogged toward him, his long red cape spiraling in folded motions around him.

"Loki." He uttered softly, trying to approach his sibling with the utmost tranquility.

Loki didn't say a word; he simply stood frozen still in the ever falling flakes of white snow, contrasting brilliantly with the darkness that shaded his hair.

Thor sighed and inched nearer to the dark prince, careful not to make any drastic movements, only observing him from his side.  
>"Brother." He began again, and this time Loki turned toward him, eyes glowing a colorless gray, as they were shadowed from all emotions by the dull lit sky.<p>

For a moment, the two simply stood there, gazing at one another; one brother was ultimately heart-broken and unhinged, while the other was compassionate and hoping to prove reassurance. Thor thought he would have to break the ongoing silence, but he was proven wrong.

"I'm going to go to the Tieflings." Loki murmured, and Thor was instantly glaring his way.

"You cannot, brother." The older sibling protested but was immediately fought against.

"Adeline is with them, _no doubt,_ and I need to get her back."

"You know that is exactly what they want."

"Then what do you suppose I do, brother!" Loki exclaimed, snarling at the blonde prince with a ferocity Thor had never laid eyes on before.  
>"I cannot mope around pretending everything is alright! I cannot wait for father to make a decision!"<p>

Before the dark-haired man could shriek another compelling statement, Thor placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I understand, Loki. But…" Thor trailed off, knowingly aware that he had no plan, no evidence to make his brother hold back on the threat and action.

Loki sighed and shook his head, shrugging his sibling's soothing hand away, "I do not care what the Tieflings do with me. I do not care if I have to join them, and I do not care if I die."

Thor gazed solemnly at his younger brother.

"I just want her safe." The dark prince finished, turning his face away in despair, eager to hide his emotions from the man who always believed he had them.  
>He wouldn't give him that privilege; he wouldn't give any one that privilege – except Adeline.<p>

Thor circled him, moving his position so that he was staring Loki in the eyes again, straight forward, contently. "But do you want her happy as well?"

Loki peered over at his brother, throat burning in torment, and confusion while he processed his sibling's question.  
>"Of course." He swallowed, "Of course I want her to be happy."<p>

Thor nodded and sighed, "Then you cannot allow yourself to die, nor ally with the Tieflings. Then she will not – brother, I assure you – she will not be happy."

Thor's eyes glowered in all seriousness, and Loki found himself weak in the knees with lack of comprehension in what to do. Concern flooded every corner of his heart, and oxygen threatened to vanish, constricting his mind into a dull sensation of sentiment. He winced and lifted his chin upward; head lolled back as he shut his eyes, his nose pointing to the night sky above.

"Then what do I do, Thor? What. Do. I. Do?" The blonde cringed, leaning forward to place to firm hands on Loki's thin shoulders.

"We, brother. What do we do. We are in this together." Thor shook him gently, "I will help you save Adeline Crow, and we will destroy the Tieflings for all they have put us through; put our family through."

Loki stared back, expression blank, and eyes glistening in emotions straining to be held back.  
>Thor grimaced and shook his head, stomping his foot on the ground as he turned to plead with his sibling, "Just please, Loki. <em>Please,<em> come back with me now." He huffed in exasperation, "Do not choose now as the time to be spontaneous."

Loki glanced up at him and shut his eyes for a mere moment, before slowly nodding in reluctance.

Thor sighed a sigh of relief, and dropped his hands from his brother's shoulders. "Thank you."

The two shifted back to face the house, before silently swaying through the ever-falling snow, and back toward the light.

xXx

Adeline winced, the chains grasping her wrists growing far sorer by the second. She kept her eyes downcast, sure to not give the Tiefling king the glory of seeing her pain. It was intimidating, this she had to admit. The red being glaring at her for hours on end, ceasing to look away, and occasionally humming songs she used to listen to as a child. They made her shudder, reminding her of what her father used to sing before she went to sleep in an attempt to soothe the ever present nightmares. Once in a while, Rollnick would enter the long corridor, share a few words with the Tiefling leader, in a dialect she was unsure of, and then leave, so that once again she would be alone with the monster. She sighed, her exhalation echoing in the silence and eeriness of the long, dark, hall. The snickering of the being caused her to flinch, shivers attacking her spine once more, and she instantly shifted in her chains, knowing full well that he was about to indulge in a grimacing conversation.

"Lady Crow, are you uncomfortable?" His deep voice hissed from the seat of his throne.

Adeline let out a laugh of irritation, shaking her head and finally meeting eyes with the foul beast.  
>"No, I feel incredibly relaxed at the moment, you know, having my arms go num."<br>She spat the words out like they were poison on the roof of her mouth.

The Tiefling king chuckled and pulled himself gracefully from the seat of his shrine, swaying over to her, a wide grin plastered on his sick expression.  
>"There is no dying need for sarcasm, my lady."<p>

Adeline groaned at the two words ending his sentence, growing utterly frustrated with this being's cruel sense of conversation.  
>"Oh, just go sit back down in your cozy chair, and leave me alone."<p>

The king laughed again and shook his head in amusement. "You have quite the personality, Lady Crow."

Adeline bit her tongue, trying to hold back her anger and all-around worry, as the king stepped closer and closer toward her. She winced when she felt his scaly, and clawed hand drop down on the rim of her wrist, gently sliding over the sore skin. It wasn't soothing, nor unsettling; it was just painful. It burned more than the metal itself.

"No need to worry, my dear." The creature hissed upon feeling Adeline squirm beneath his touch, "Your precious _dark prince_ will be here soon enough."

Adeline grimaced and attempted to yank her hand away, only to cry out when the chains whipped harder against her damaged pale skin.  
>The Tiefling leader was suddenly snickering again in content, as Adeline stared down at the floor, filling her thoughts with nothing but Loki. She wanted the strength he brought her, the strength she felt when she was around him, but it was impossible. All she could process was what would happen if he showed up, here, in front of the Tieflings. What he would do, how he would react, what he would decide – most of all.<p>

"You know, I always found you fascinating."

The words summoned her from the deep thoughts she was suddenly abandoning, to instead turn up to the monster glowering down at her.

"No, not you in particular. Your – how do you say it – _kind_."

Adeline narrowed her eyes in suspicion, following the King's every move as he stalked over and out into a better line of sight.

"The mighty Fire Elf." He boasted and a sharp grin tugged at the sides of his lips.  
>"Beings with pointy ears and the ability to control the elemental heat we know as <em>fire<em>."  
>He chuckled under his breath and shook his head, as if he was utterly entertained by the idea.<p>

"I never paid any sort of attention to you, you _Fire Elves_, until I met one in person."

Adeline perked upwards, her chin lifting to better view the creature.

"Yes, it was quite a few years ago now. Some sort of scout patrol. Not sure. Anyway, I was out with a few of my own scouts when we ran into the lot of them. Asgardians brats." The being smirked giddily, striding around Adeline's position like he was a vulture scoping out his next deceased meal. It was his voice that irked the warrior so much. He was speaking to her as if she was a good friend, perhaps a family member; so casual and pleasant with his current discussion.

"That one, that one _specific_ man, stood out to me. You know that?" Gallien awoke her from the depths of her outrage, and she turned up to face him again.

"He was a handsome one – that _Fire Elf_ – stood forward, and claimed to be the leader of their little_ patrol_."

Adeline narrowed her eyes, swallowing the lump beginning to form in her throat. She glared daggers his way, _continuously_.

"Tried to get me to remove myself from Asgardian land. Of course, I didn't argue with him for too long."  
>The being laughed a rather horrific laugh, sending more shivers to cascade down the warrior's back.<p>

"Had my men kill the other scouts with him, and then I went to kill the Fire Elf myself. But you know what? I hesitated."

Adeline winced upon hearing the story, knowing full well that her own race member's death would come next.

"I hesitated because he tried to tell me something. Want to know what he told me?"

Adeline wanted to shake her head, but she didn't see the point. He'd tell her anyway.

"He said, '_Please. Spare me. I have two kids at home; a wife. A good life'_."

She bit her lip, finding herself trembling all too vigorously.

The being chuckled again, "For the fun of it, I asked him what their names were."

Adeline cringed and shut her eyes. This creature was sick. _Absolutely sick. _

"Beautiful names too. _Henry and Adeline_. Rolls off the tongue rather nicely, huh?"

The warrior couldn't breathe. Her heart was beating far too abnormally, and her vision was clouded with a flood of salt water, tears pounding to be freed in a drowning emotion of outrage, desperation and grief. She shook her head quickly, too quickly, a headache threatening to cause her to hurl.  
><em>No, no, no, no. Not dad. Not dad.<em>

"_Anzelmus Crow_ was his name. Relative of yours or is this just a _coincidence_?" The Tiefling was laughing again.

Adeline let the tears fall now, rolling down the creases of her dirtied pale skin.  
>"You bastard!" She shrieked, yanking her arms forward to protest, and sinking against the ground in despair.<p>

The being just kept on laughing. "So sorry, Miss Crow. But I thought I should tell you how your father died."

He zoomed over to her in a heartbeat, clutched hold of her chin and whipped her head upward, so that she was looking him in the eyes.  
>His clawed fingers tapped her cheek impatiently, and a grin lit up his features.<br>"I slit his throat with the very hand that's holding you now."

Adeline felt the bile rising in her throat, and she instantly spat out at the monster.  
>He pulled back, wiping off his face in disgust, and he growling loudly under his breath.<p>

_And then_. He was laughing again.

"Oh, Adeline it's been a pleasure." He snickered and trotted off toward his throne again, calling out once more before leaving a broken warrior alone in the shadows of chains, thoughts of anguish consuming her whole, "Loki will be here shortly, I assure you _darling._ Then, we will decide if you live or die."


	37. Absentation

**Yes. So.**

**I haven't died.**  
><strong>I am still practically alive.<strong>  
><strong>I say practically because life is BLOODY HARD.<strong>  
><strong>This entire week I have had to get up at 6.<strong>  
><strong>The weekend too! <strong>  
><span><em><strong>WHY.<strong>_  
><strong>But it was for a good reason! :3<strong>  
><strong>I took part in Chalk Block at a local Art Festival.<strong>  
><strong>We decorated the sidewalk with our art for a competition <strong>  
><strong>between High schools! <strong>  
><strong>Yay! We didn't win. <strong>  
><strong>But it was super fun nonetheless!<strong>

**AGAIN. SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT.**  
><strong>I can't stress that enough. <strong>  
><strong>I feel like poop for it.<strong>

**BUT ON A BETTER NOTE.**  
><strong>THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH!<strong>  
><strong>YOU GUYS WITH ALL YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME SO<strong>  
><strong>JOLLY AND WARM. :3<strong>  
><strong>D'awww! Thank you so muchies!<strong>

**Please review so more guys!**  
><strong>And read my little AN at the bottom**  
><strong>after reading the chapter!<strong>  
>THANK YOU!<p>

* * *

><p><em>xXx<em>

_"__I just don't understand why you have to leave."_

_"__It's only for a little while, I promise Adey."_

_"__You always leave." _

_The young girl wrapped her fingers around her father's wrist, pleading he not vanish yet again.  
>The older man smiled apologetically and sighed, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on his daughter's forehead.<em>

_"__Adey, it is my duty to serve the king. You know that." _

_The girl bobbed her head up and down, wincing at her father's words._

_"__Plus you have your mother, and your little brother." _

_The girl merely stared at the ground blankly, "But I'll miss you." _

_He sighed yet again – it seemed like he was always sighing lately – and stroked a hair back behind her ear, smiling wearily at her somber features. _

_"__Do you remember what I told you?" His voice was gentle and soothing, settling the smaller Fire Elf's jitters and trembles. _

_The blonde-haired being nodded and wiped at her puffy, sore, red-rimmed eyes, "Yes." _

_"__Tell me." He commanded softly, smirking in relief at his daughter, as her hardened features softened to a more relaxed appearance._

_"__Missing someone is your heart's way of reminding you that you love them." __Adeline Crow grinned at this and couldn't help but brighten at the words her father forced her to remember. _

_He clapped a hand down onto her shoulder and smiled pleasantly, happy with his daughter's altered expression. __"__Good bye, Adey."_

_"__Good bye, father." _

_The taller Fire Elf gave her another kiss on the forward and reached for the door handle, sending a small wave to her mother and little brother, whom was currently scooped up in her arms. Adeline's smiled faded as he tugged the door open, but she was relieved by his following words. _

_"__Promise you'll miss me Adey?"_

_The blonde nodded and smiled contently, "Yes, of course." _

_"__Then I've got nothing to worry about." He winked and swayed out the door._

_Adeline knew now that he was wrong on this day; a man who was always so confident, extreme, and pleased with every little thing he came into contact with – he was utterly, and undeniably wrong. Because he did have something to worry about: the present threat of his unexpected death – as that was the very last day Adeline Crow spoke to her father._

**ooo**

Loki was growing tired of the number of times Darcy felt the need to apologize. He had dropped it a long while back, but every time she said 'sorry', the idea that Adeline Crow had been swiped from under her nose came rushing back into his mind again. He tried to shoo her, to plead for her to leave him alone, but this just twisted her expression into something more apologetic.

Jane had returned roughly an hour ago; Darcy sprinting to the door, whispering a few words, and then revealing a rather petrified Jane Foster at the entrance of her small house.

Thor then approached her, leaving Loki at the kitchen table, head hanging down on his palms in defeat and hopelessness while he gazed blankly at the wooden surface beneath his elbows.

It was cracked and fragmented, whilst still intact.  
>Why was it still intact?<br>It was old and broken.  
>Fairly disgusting.<br>It obviously needed to be replaced, refurnished, at least dusted off or scrubbed clean.  
>It took Loki a moment to realize he seemed to be summarizing himself just by observing a brittle kitchen table.<p>

He hadn't said two words since his conversation with Thor, outside in the uncomfortable blizzard of every-falling snow.

He was thinking. Thinking hard.

His older brother had blabbed on about plans and escape routes into Drengrheim, the Tiefling location, but Loki had merely tuned him out.  
>He had his own ideas; his own thoughts and ways to release the woman he loved; yes, <em>loved<em>. He was pleased to find himself capable of it. _Love._

But aside from that, the only word he could muster to describe his plan of action was rather threatening and entirely frightening: _sacrifice._

**ooo**

Adeline waited. She waited and waited and waited and waited.

She also trembled in fear, and shook in anger. She didn't enjoy allowing words to affect her in such a way as the Tiefling King's had, but this was far from ignorable. She didn't even approach the thought aloud. She strayed away from it.

She tried to erase the images of a Tiefling swooping down onto her father's mangled position on the ground, trying to recover from an already painful blow, whilst he cowered in absolute desperation. _No_. Her father wasn't desperate. He was never desperate. He had the strongest will to survive than any she had ever met. He was absolutely inspirational in the way that he didn't care for panic, or worry, or fear.  
>At least, that is what she always thought before she had asked him, some time ago – which now felt like centuries.<p>

_"__Father, how come you do not fear anything?" _

_It was after a particularly long battle, where she was practicing her combat skills, as the stronger Fire Elf helped to improve her flexibility.  
>They had resulted to simple strengths, as he had nearly given up on his daughter's ability to control the elemental power of fire.<br>Now they were merely lying sprawled out into the soft meadow of grass in the hills where they trained, whenever her father had time away from his duties.  
>Her 'old man' didn't look at her when he uttered his simple response. He only stared blankly at the thickly clouded blue sky.<br>_

_"Oh, I fear many things, Adey." _

_Adeline was entirely intrigued by this. _

_"__What do you fear, father?" _

It was this conversation that reminded the warrior, currently, of when she had first had a true conversation with the dark prince held prisoner.  
>She had, in turned, answered, as her father would have, honorably and respectively.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_What are you afraid of, Lady Crow?"  
>Loki had asked her. <em>

_"__Many things." _

_"__Like what?" _

_"__Well." "Abandonment. Loss. Grief."_

* * *

><p><em>"I fear losing you, Adey; losing your mother; your brother, Henry. I fear what I don't know, what I don't understand. "<em>

_Adeline stared at the cloud above her, appearing so much like a bird soaring, its wings spread wide in an attempt to flee the great unknown.  
><em>_"I thought bravery was always key. I thought, as a warrior of the king, you weren't supposed to be afraid."_

_Her father chuckled at this, "Bravery is by far the kindest word for stupidity, dear Adeline."  
><em>

_The young blonde smirked and narrowed her eyes at the drifting clouds. She waited a few moments before responding to his tease.  
><em>_"So? Give me an explanation then, father." She mocked and he nodded, his skin brilliantly shining in the daylight, a light flame nearly visibly at the touch, clouding his aura in magic._

_"I am strong because I've been weak. I am fearless because I've been afraid. And I am wise because I've been foolish."  
>Her father grinned and sat up in the grass, sending her a wink as he got to his feet, "Experience is by far the greatest teacher, Adey."<em>

Adeline could only dwell on the past as she sat there, struggling to snap herself out of painful, yet pleasant, memories.

She turned her attention back to the situation at hand.

_Loki._ How could she possibly save Loki? She couldn't stand just waiting; just waiting for something terrible to apply itself to her misery.

So she had to come up with a plan. She had to. But the only word twisting its way into any thought of a plan was simply heart wrenching, and utterly timorous. She tried to ignore it and continue on with her list of empty thoughts, but it kept haunting her, like a spirit on the lookout for vengeance.

_Sacrifice, sacrifice, sacrifice. _

**ooo**

"Perhaps we can convince father to-" Thor was violently interrupted by the being who had stayed eerily silent for the last hour.

"I do not need Odin's help!" He exclaimed, slamming his fist onto the kitchen table, sending Darcy quivering beneath her blanket on the couch, and Jane jumping so much that she dropped the pan she was currently frying an egg in for a nighttime meal. "I will do this without him!"

Thor leaned back against his chair's hard surface, and sighed loudly.

His brother couldn't be persuaded, but Thor had a plan of his own.  
>He would get Adeline Crow and Loki out of Drengrheim alive.<br>He was set on the idea.  
>It was finalized inside his mind, and at the top of his list on importance.<p>

He did not want to lose his brother.  
>Not again.<p>

Not when he was so close to getting him back.  
>Back to his old self.<p>

Before father had so stupidly conceived to informing him of his birthright and upbringing.  
>Before Midgard had been sentenced to destruction by his very command.<p>

He would get his brother back.  
>He would. He was sure of it.<p>

So, for now, he simply agreed.  
>He did not inform his brother of his ideas, of his protests, of his judgment.<br>He simply…_agreed._

"Then what exactly have you planned to do?" Thor asked, eyes intent on listening to his brother's explanation; if he even had one.

Loki shut his eyes and shook his head. "We will need your friends for this one."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: THANK YOU LoquaciousQuibbler for GIVING ME THIS: "Just did a little research... perhaps you should call the Tiefling world "Drengrheim."  
>"Drengr" is the Old Norse word for warrior, so I think it would roughly translate to the world of the warriors...just an idea." <em>**

**_IT WAS A BLOODY GOOD IDEA. THANK YOOOOOOU!_**


	38. Contemplation

**...**  
><strong>Yes. It's okay.<strong>  
><strong>You can punch me through the computer.<strong>  
><strong>I'd totally forgive you.<strong>

**Man. So sorry, guys.**  
><strong>My life. <strong>  
><strong>Not to worry though! <strong>  
><strong>It's not like I'm lacking motivation<br>or anything major like that!**  
><strong>I just want to get my other fics up as well,<br>and with all this school crap, I'm falling apart!**

**I would like to say: THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH!**  
><strong>I LOVE YOU ALL! EVERY REVIEW MAKES ME SMILE,<strong>  
><strong>AND I CAN'T EVEN FATHOM HOW POPULAR THIS<strong>  
><strong>FIC HAS GOTTEN EVEN WHEN I SUCK SO BADLY!<strong>  
><strong>Okay. Maybe I got a bit carried away.<strong>

**ANYWAY: Thank you again, and please review some more!  
>I did probably one of the longest chapters for you all!<strong>  
><strong>All the best! As always!<strong>  
><strong>-JB<strong>

* * *

><p>Thor's expression lit up at the words Loki presented as part of his plan. Why hadn't he thought of this before? Thor placed both hands on Loki's shoulders, grinning widely, as he shook his brother back and forth. "Loki, you are a genius!"<p>

The dark prince blinked in confusion and arched a brow, "Of course I am, what are you on about?"

Thor only chuckled, getting up from his chair to excitedly pace around the kitchen, palms rubbing against one another in a mood of calculation. "Captain is most definitely bound to come. Justice is, after all, one of his memos. Stark might be a hard one to get to. As for Banner, I'm not sure if he'll be-"

Loki was on his feet, his chair having screeched back behind him, as he glared at his anxious brother. "Thor, what in _Helheim _are you thinking?"

The blonde prince turned to him, eyes narrowed with suspicion, "My team. We can assemble. Band together, save Adeline, and defeat the Tieflings."

Loki groaned and placed both his hands onto his head in exasperation. "Thor, you oaf, I meant Sif and the Warriors Three. Not your group of heroic imbeciles."

Thor jerked back, appalled, as he glowered down at his brother's frazzled and rather hurt expression. "Have care how you speak, brother. They are also my friends, and they are very powerful."

Loki scoffed sarcastically at this, "Apologies, Thor."

The blonde scowled and leaned onto the table, gazing at his brother and pointing a finger accusingly. "Loki, you must consider the idea."

Loki raised a brow, "The _idea_? What idea?"

Thor swallowed and shrugged, "Using the Avengers Initiative to bring down the Tieflings."

Loki broke into a stern and highly worrying amount of laughter; shaking his head at the other prince, "Don't be ridiculous."

Thor kept a straight face, "I do not jest, brother."

Loki was far away from his chair and shoving Thor back within an instant, eyes focusing in on the god of thunder before him, stern, hurt, and hesitant. "Are you insane? I thought you didn't want me dead, Thor!"

Thor snorted and shook his head in confusion, "What do mean, Loki?"

Loki eased back on his violent shove and raised his chin irritably, "Your mindless team of oafs will not hesitate to be rid of me. The second they see me alive and well, they will pounce like a bunch of ravenous beasts."

Thor sighed, no longer oblivious to the faint amount of fear in his brother's eyes. "Loki, I promised you. I told you that I would protect you, from the start. And I intend to do so. I intend to _continue_ to do so."

Loki's expression softened and his ever-present glare ceased. He instead swayed back over to the kitchen table, pummeling down into the small wooden chair. Thor huffed out a long and much needed breath of air, before joining his brother, "With them, Loki, we can get back Adeline. Avenge mother," Thor sighed, "**We. Can. Win**."

Loki visibly swallowed, his head turning upward to gaze solemnly at the man before him. Although he would never admit it, he was scared. Terrified even. Terrified of working with a group of heroes that hate him, terrified of losing Adeline to the monsters that took his mother, and terrified of failing. He didn't want to fail. Not _again_. Not _this_ time.

"We need all the help that is accessible." Thor continued, slowly rising from his small wooden chair, "We will contact Sif, and the Warriors Three. But we will also contact S.H.I.E.L.D. Then we will talk about the rest of the plan. And brother," Thor placed a large hand onto Loki's own, currently frozen still on the surface of the dinner table, "I will not let any harm come to you."

xXx

Loki didn't know how this all happened so quickly. How in Helheim one of his brother's plans had worked. The witless oaf must have S.H.I.E.L.D wrapped around his finger. Because this wasn't what Loki had originally had in mind, he was incredibly irked. He wasn't overly fond of walking directly towards a door that held most of his brother's "noble" teammates, waiting impatiently for some kind of word on what was actually going on. Loki made sure he was tucked discretely behind Thor's large shadow, hidden from view at first sight. It was highly unpleasant, mind you, but who wouldn't want to hide from a group of angry men, currently exhausted from having been woken up at six on a Sunday morning, who all basically held super powers that destroyed an alien race? Loki wasn't so keen on the idea of pissing them off. Again. But he wouldn't fall to the depths of cowardly actions. He would face them. And they would help them. They had to.

Thor nodded to the man currently typing a strange number into a high-tech operating system, a keypad preparing itself to open the large door that currently contained impatient super heroes. He watched as his brother tensed with each motion forward. Somehow, he found joy in this; he knew his team was a threat to his brother, as they had brought him down, fair and square. But he was also sympathetic, and rather pained by the situation. He knew no member of his team would be happy to help, but he had to try. He had to help his brother get Adeline back. She was his heart. She _is_ his heart.

Thor watched the large metal door carefully open, revealing a rather long table, sporting multiple chairs, and currently four sleepy figures. Thor narrowed his eyes at the scene. Tony Stark sat straight up in his chair, shades hiding his eyes, and a smirk drawn upon his face, per usual. He was clad in an expensive suit, probably, that was grey and white, and seemingly shimmering metallically in the artificial light of the large, wide waiting room – or whatever it was. He flipped a playing card down onto the table, and Thor's eyes followed the direction his black shades pointed, taking notice of Barton, Clint Barton, leaned back in his own chair, his usual leather piece suit standing out just as much as Stark's. His expression was merely flat, obviously unsatisfied with Tony Stark's method of blackjack. Natasha Romanoff sat rather uncomfortably at the very end of the table; feet perched up on its surface, eyes narrowed in response to the game of cards being played before her. Thor was sure she had been constantly rolling her eyes at their "fun". The only real motion in the room was Cap's consistent pacing, back and forth, back and forth. He wasn't in his "uniform", but merely a pair of khaki jeans, and a white shirt. _Typical Steve Rogers._  
>No Hulk. Thor supposed that was understandable. As large as the room was, Banner wouldn't be entirely comfortable. And the last time he'd heard from him, he was dropping off the radar.<p>

Thor took a step forward, attempting to make his presence known, and in an instant, it was.  
>All four heads whirled up to meet his eyes, all seeming quite confused with their current situation, and slightly ticked off as well.<p>

"_Thunder_ from down _under_!" Stark teased, standing up slowly from his chair, arms extended in acceptance as he neared the god.

Cap only narrowed his eyes in suspicion, same as Natasha and Clint.

"My friends," Thor began, voice shaking slightly in hesitation, "It is good to see you once more."

Then, Loki was revealed, head bobbing slightly outward from behind Thor's long, dark shadow. He came into view of the four heroes, and their expressions merely turned blank in response. Loki inwardly rolled his eyes at their seemingly unbothered expressions.

_Come on, at least do something_, he mused, and as if his mind was read, he found himself slammed against the wall behind him, head pounding as it hit the hard cement. He winced at the strong grip of Iron Man's fists, even as a mere mortal, that held firmly onto his green leather cape.

Thor was at his side in seconds, grabbing hold of Stark, and eagerly attempting to drag him off his brother.  
>"What the hell is 'reindeer games' doing here?" Tony snapped angrily, still trying to do physical damage.<p>

Thor shoved him off and pointed a finger accusingly, noticing how the others stiffened, as though they were going to lunge forward at any given moment, as well. "No one touches my brother. Understood?" Thor spat out, glaring at his teammates, all appearing suspiciously like a pack of hungry wolves.

The Captain was the first to speak intelligently, "Does someone want to explain what's going on here? I thought this monster was supposed to be in jail."

Thor sighed, and tried to usher Stark away from his brother. Loki was still pressed against the wall, head hanging down in a sort of defeat, as Thor nudged the angry billionaire back. He finally had the chance to shove him into a chair, stepping away afterward, to address the whole of the group.

"I'm sure you're all confused-"

"That's the understatement of the century." Hawkeye interrupted, eyes glaring daggers at the god pressed against the white cement wall.

Thor held back a snarl and continued, "But I need your help now," He paused, "_We_ need your help now."

Rogers stepped forward; interest peeked, as he eyed the blonde prince. "You expect us to _help_ your brother?"

Thor nodded hesitantly and was merely responded to by a sharp laugh from Stark's seated position.  
>"Look Hammerhead, you can't possibly think you can just turn up out-of-the-blue, stuff us all into a room, and then ask us to help your brother, of all people!"<p>

Thor scowled at Stark's snide comments but merely shrugged, eager to get his point across. "Hear me out first."

Romanoff was on her feet now, slowly striding closer to the conversation, intrigued by Thor's current state of mind. Hawkeye and Stark continued to glower at the darker prince, and the Captain stayed to listen intently for Thor's explanation.

"There is a warrior race, of whom have already threatened my home, Asgard, with war," Thor watched as no expressions altered in the slightest, "They killed my mother," Now every face softened, every feature falling in stiffness, eyes dropping for a mere moment, before returning to their original line of sight.  
>"And they have taken from us an Asgardian of great importance."<p>

Steve took a step forward, brows furrowing, as Stark glanced over at Barton, who merely shrugged.

"We want her back. We _need_ her back." Thor added with a sigh.

Romanoff raised her chin in suspicion, "Why's she so important?"

Loki finally moved as the words continued. He fell from his motionless stance, cringing as he thought back to Adeline Crow and her effect on him.

Thor swallowed, shook his head, and exhaled deeply, "Because, my brother loves her."

Stark's eyes grew wide, same as the rest of them, and they all turned to take in the sight of Loki, his own face hidden from view.

Romanoff huffed and shrugged a shoulder, "And does _she_ love _him_?"

Thor was rather appreciative of having a girl in the room. Perhaps she could understand the situation better, "Yes."

Stark was on his feet again, smirking viciously at the darker god still pressed against the wall; head hanging; long, black hair glowing in the light.  
>"So tell me," He sneered, "Is she blind, stupid, or simply both?"<p>

Loki was immediately flinging himself at the mortal before him, hand flying down to whack Stark across the chin in pure fury.  
>Thor reached for the bundle of rage, grabbing him by the backs of his arms, and drawing him into a tight embrace, in order to hold him off of the billionaire.<br>Loki continued to jerk about, eager to get another punch in, but Thor held him tight. So tight, he couldn't resist any longer.

"I told you we couldn't trust 'reindeer games'!" Stark snapped, as Rogers grabbed hold of his arms, mirroring Thor.

"Enough of this!" The blonde prince shouted at the bickering men, "This is unreasonable!"

Barton stepped forward, jabbing a finger at Thor accusingly, "Unreasonable? This _dickhead_ killed thousands of people with his so-called _endeavors_ on Earth! He killed Agent Coulson in cold blood. He put himself in my head and almost made me kill Natasha!"

Thor grimaced at the horrors that were all true. He glanced as his brother, still locked in his arms, head shaking in irritation at the accusations.

"I understand my brother has done nothing but hurt you, but this is not only for him. This is justice as well." Thor sighed and swallowed the knot in his throat, "These creatures killed my mother, and plenty of my people. They have used war to claim what's left of my family. I will not allow them to succeed."

Stark pulled himself out of Rogers' grip, rubbing at his arms furiously, "What do they want so bad that you have?"

Thor huffed in frustration at Stark's keen dissection, "They want Loki,"  
>Before the God of Thunder could continue, he was cut off. <em>Again.<em>

"So, here's a plan. Give them what they want."

Thor snarled under his breath, "As an _ally._"

Stark froze, "Oh."

With a simply nod, the others understood. Enemy forces could not get their hands on Loki.  
>It would mean disaster. Whether he has changed or not, Loki would still be forced into action, and by the hands of murderers and psychopathic monsters.<p>

"What do we get in turn Thor?" Romanoff questioned, one brow arched in suspicion.

Thor quirked a small smirk, "Fun."

xXx

"Adeline, Adeline, Adeline."  
>The deep voice echoed through the halls.<br>Not as the Tiefling king, but as his trusty sidekick: _Rollnick._

Adeline cringed, arms aching terribly due to their uncomfortable out-stretched position.

"Your precious prince is taking quite a while, little warrior." Rollnick slurred, hissing at the broken woman before him.

He began to chuckle, approaching her slowly, grabbing the roof of her head, and jerking it up by strands of her hair.  
>She cringed at the burning sensation ripping through her scalp, but didn't let it show, eager to hide her pain from the eyes of the one causing it.<p>

"He'd better hurry," The Tiefling grinned wickedly, "I'm getting a little," He paused to smile even wider, "bored."

Adeline took notice of the small dagger, tucked into the palm of his right hand, of which he now held up to her face. The smooth metallic blade was cold against her jawbone, as the monster reveled in her growing fear and discrete amount of anger. He brushed its back along her skin, the sharp edge facing away, as she grimaced at her lack of control. "And trust me, love. You don't want to be around me when I'm bored."

* * *

><p>AN: Credit to LoquaciousQuibbler for giving me:  
><em>"So tell me," He sneered, "Is she blind, stupid, or simply both?" and also, "I told you we couldn't trust 'reindeer games'!"<em>


End file.
